Sun Of Night
by Toumies
Summary: Je savais que, si je repartais pour le Japon, quelque chose se passerait. Que ma vie changerait du tout au tout." - Shindo Shûichi. Huit ans après, Seguchi Tohma est toujours là, tapi derrière son ombre, prêt à attaquer. UA, OOC
1. Le retour

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

_Correction presque parfaite._

**Résumé:** Shûichi a vécu son enfance en France, a formé son groupe et va donner un concert à Tokyo, au Japon.

Huit ans après, quelle sera la réaction de sa famille ? Et ses amis ?

Si son passé le rattrapait doucement mais sûrement, surtout depuis qu'il a revu Seguchi Tohma.

Que se passerait-il ?

_(Petits changements, en plus)_

* * *

**Introduction_Le retour.**

« Shû, ça te fait quoi de retourner au Japon ? »

Je la regarde en souriant.

« Je ne sais pas… Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Ça s'embrouille... »

Elle me répond : « Si tu veux parler, je suis là. » J'acquiesce, elle part. Elle me dit qu'elle doit encore engueuler Rick. Ah ! C'est l'amour fou !

Elle ? C'est ma confidente, ma sœur de cœur. Elle s'appelle Kristel, mais je préfère l'appeler Kristal. Elle est ma guitariste et elle joue superbement bien. Elle est grande, – en fait elle est plus grande que moi. Elle est brune, les yeux verts et a son style bien à elle. A seulement dix-sept ans, elle peut vous donner des conseils extra – comme pour moi. Elle est gentille, attentionnée. Une bonne amie quoi ! Ah, elle est d'origine allemande. Comme elle n'a que dix-sept ans, ses parents lui interdisent les piercings et les tatouages.

Et Rick ? Lui c'est mon bassiste, il fait la même taille que moi ! Avec lui, j'ai fait les quatre cents coups… ou presque. Il est blond, les yeux bleus. Il a une grande frange qui lui tombe devant les yeux. Ses cheveux sont parsemés de mèches rouges, et lui arrivent un peu en dessous de la mâchoire. Il ne porte que des slims, converses et hauts moulants – pour plaire à tout le monde me dit-il à chaque fois. Il a vingt ans et est d'origine anglaise. Et pour mieux visualiser son style, il est « EMO » – pour ceux qui connaissent, et les piercings qui vont avec : deux anneaux à la lèvre inférieure, opposés.

Ensuite, il y a Thomas. Un brun, bronzé, les yeux marrons. Le beau gosse, quoi ! Et le dragueur du groupe, accessoirement. Bah, il est d'origine italienne, alors… C'est mon batteur, il aime la fête, l'alcool, les « belles nanas » – je reprends son expression. Un vrai bout en train. Il n'a que dix-neuf ans et il est déjà corrompu. Misère. Sinon, il a un tatouage, un aigle dans le bas du dos.

Oui, je sais, je les nomme par des pronoms possessifs… Et alors !

Et bien sûr, le meilleur pour la fin – non, je ne suis pas prétentieux, juste poli. Je présente les autres avant moi ! –, moi, Shûichi Shindô, dix-neuf bougies, ni trop grand ni trop petit. J'ai les cheveux roses – on se tait ! Je n'ai aucun piercings, malheureusement à cause de mes parents adoptifs. Un jour, je m'en ferai. Sinon, j'ai un tatouage, une rose rose – je sais…, Kristal me dit toujours que je n'ai pas été original sur ce coup là –, sur le bas ventre droit. Pour les qualités ? Je ne sais pas... gentil. Je pense être drôle, non ? Bon… Je chante bien, sinon je ne serais pas chanteur. Par contre, je suis lunatique et paresseux… débile, quelques fois, d'après les autres. Et je suis japonais – je pense que mon nom aurait suffi mais on ne sait jamais...

On fait partit du jeune groupe Sun Of Night. Ça fait deux ans qu'on est assez connu en France – vu qu'on y habite aussi – , notre deuxième album sort bientôt.

Aujourd'hui, nous devons partir pour le Japon, on va faire la première partie du groupe Linkin Park à Tokyo ! C'est génial ! Mais j'appréhende, beaucoup même. J'ai peur de me retrouver en face de ma famille et de mes anciens amis. J'ai tellement peur que j'en fais des cauchemars.

Kristal m'appelle. Je me lève et vais vers elle.

« Bon, on a empaqueté tous les instruments et les amplis, donc on peut y aller… Et Shû, aide nous s'il te plaît »

Je souris, comme ils sont musiciens, ils doivent tout transporter en plus de leurs bagages. Le pire c'est la batterie, il y a tellement de chose. Moi, comme je suis chanteur, j'ai juste à amener mes bagages et c'est bon. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance... Je rigole bien, à chaque fois, quand ils portent tout. Je peux au moins me reposer. Kristal m'interrompt dans mes pensées.

« Et tu pourras te reposer dans l'avion, on aura assez de temps, crois-moi ! »

J'acquiesce et demande :

« Je prends quoi alors ? »

Elle a l'air surprise, elle ne pensait pas que je céderais aussi facilement… Elle bafouille, et me dit qu'en fait elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Ah ! Je suis libre comme l'air maintenant. Je la connais par cœur. Je m'assieds sur un des coussins de l'appartement, que nous partageons tout les quatre, et je les regarde bosser. Ça fait plaisir…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Nous sommes dans l'avion, enfin, dans le jet privé des LP ! On a beaucoup de place, et on a pas dû attendre deux heures avant d'embarquer, c'est génial ! Oui, je le répète souvent, faudra s'habituer… Je peux enfin dormir, ce matin on m'a réveillé trop tôt ! Quatorze heures d'avion ça suffit, nan ? Bref, je m'installe confortablement dans un siège, le baisse. Quand je m'apprêtais à dormir, un inopportun vient me casser les oreilles avec sa musique de malade. C'est Thomas. A cause de lui, j'ai sursauté. Maintenant tout l'avion est en train de rigoler. Je fais comme si je boudais, je me tourne, et ferme les yeux. Je crois que je somnole… Bah tant pis. J'entends en sourdine une douce mélodie, calme, un peu triste. Je me demande pourquoi elle me rappelle le temps où j'étais encore au Japon… Je m'endors avec, et la répète doucement, comme une litanie.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Je cours, mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai peur. Ils s'approchent. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Alors, je cours encore plus, je ne sens plus mes jambes, je ne vois pas où je vais. Il fait nuit, je déteste la nuit. Je n'entends plus leurs pas. Je tourne dans une rue. Je m'arrête et reprends mon souffle. J'ai la gorge en feu, la respiration sifflante. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du m'arrêter… S'ils arrivent, je n'aurais plus la force de courir. Il fait sombre, il y a des cartons, je vais me cacher dans un. Et j'attends… Peut-être vingt minutes plus tard, me croyant en sécurité, pensant qu'ils étaient partis pour de bon, qu'ils m'avaient lâché. Je sors. Je n'aurais jamais du sortir de là. Ils m'attendaient, silencieusement, dans l'ombre. La lune n'éclairant que le début de la ruelle. On m'attrape par les cheveux, j'allais crier quand une main m'en empêche, je la mords. On me donne un coup violent dans le ventre. Je tombe à genoux. Deux d'entre eux m'attrapent les bras, les bloquant. L'autre se met derrière moi. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas. Bizarrement, je suis engourdis, je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je ne cris même pas, alors qu'il a délaissé ma bouche. Je pleures, sachant ce qui allait arriver… _

_Au secours ! Sauvez moi ! _

_Aucun son ne sort. Je suis seul, seul avec eux… _

_Je ferme les yeux et attends… _

_Je ne fais que ça._

_Attendre. _

_J'entends quelqu'un, au loin. On m'appelle, j'essaie de crier mais je n'y arrive plus..._

« Shûichi !! »

D'un coup, j'ouvre les yeux. La lumière au dessus de moi m'éblouit. Je me lève – je tremble –, et vois Kristal inquiète. J'ai rêvé, je me passe une main dans les cheveux et me rends compte que j'ai pleuré. Tout le monde est autour de moi. Ça m'énerve. Je leur dit que tout va bien, et que j'ai seulement fait un cauchemar. Ils s'en vont tous, sauf mon groupe sachant de quoi j'ai rêvé. Je soupire.

« Il reste combien de temps ? Avant d'atterrir.» je rajoute pour prouver que je vais bien.

Rick répond, « Pas loin de deux heures… Hey, j'ai composé une nouvelle mélodie quand tu t'es endormi. Tu veux l'entendre ? » Je souris.

Bien sûr, il est peu faux. Je ne me remets pas aussi facilement de ce cauchemar. Enfin, ça va me changer les idées. Je me lève et le suis vers sa basse. Kristal me suit des yeux, elle est vraiment inquiète. D'un regard, j'essaie de la rassurer, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi. Rick commence, une note après l'autre. Elle me dit quelque chose. Bien sûr ! C'est celle que j'ai entendu avant de m'endormir. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la musique. J'ouvre les yeux, et cherche une feuille et un crayon. J'ai une idée de chanson. Il faut que je l'écrive. Tout d'abord la guitare puis je commence à chanter, peu après la batterie accompagne et la basse arrive pour le refrain… Oui, c'est ça. Je la visualise. Je ne fais attention qu'à la mélodie. Les gens, l'avion n'existe plus pour moi. J'ai le temps. En deux heures, je pourrais la finir.

La musique me transporte. Je vois les parties de chaque instrument.

Chaque note. Je vois les paroles tristes.

Elle s'appellera...

_Never Too Late._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

On me secoue, je cligne des yeux. J'ai fini la chanson, j'ai un grand sourire. Un vrai, cette fois.

Thomas lit le texte, et reste silencieux. Il m'énerve quand il fait ça, je sais jamais ce qu'il pense.

« Ouah ! Quel texte ! C'est super Shû ! C'est la première fois que t'en écris une aussi vite et bien. » Je tire la langue. Il continue, « De toute façon, on va atterrir donc retourne à ta place et attache ta ceinture. » J'allais répliquer, mais d'un geste la main il m'en dissuade. Il joue toujours la mère poule avec moi. « D'accord maman ! » Je me lève et rejoins ma place. Rick est mort de rire, Thomas, fidèle à lui-même, le frappe et lui dit « Arrête de rire et attache ta ceinture aussi ! » Cette fois-ci, c'est Kristal qui le frappe et lui dit les mêmes mots, qui fait sans discuter. Un jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui se fait respecter dans un groupe où elle est la seule fille et la plus jeune. Jamais vu ça. Enfin, dans le mien… J'allais éclater de rire, mais me retiens. J'ai pas envie de me prendre un coup. Ah ! Elle m'a entendu, elle me regarde méchamment. Ouais, j'vais me taire.

Quand nous descendons, des tonnes de journalistes sont déjà là, mais ne filment que les Linkin Park. On est pas trop connu ici. J'avais mis des lunettes de soleil, Thomas me demande à quoi ça sert que je les mettent puisque nous ne sommes pas connus et que le soleil se couche et que par conséquent ne fait pas mal aux yeux. Je lui rétorque que je fais ce que je veux. Il parle dans barbe puis dit tout haut. « Fashion Victim » Je déteste ces mots. Je commence à lui courir après. On bouscule les journalistes. Aaah ! Les pauvres. Notre manager nous crie de revenir tout de suite. Thomas et moi, on s'arrête. Notre cher manager lance un cris de joie, et saute partout. Et après, elle dit qu'on est débile, elle s'est pas vue. Malheureusement pour elle, on recommence à courir. Cette fois, c'est un cris de rage. Rick est parterre, à se tordre de rire, – il n'arrête jamais ou quoi ! – les LP s'en vont vite, peur d'avoir honte de nous. Les journalistes nous photographient pour montrer comment les occidentaux se comportent. Ça va faire chou gras, moi j'dis. La seule calme est Kristal, toujours Kristal. Je vois quand même qu'elle se retient de rire.

A peine on arrive, qu'on se fait remarquer. C'est marrant !

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

« Je croyais qu'on y allait en limousine. » s'exclame, boudeur, Rick. « C'est quoi ce van pourri là. » Notre manager nous rejoint, un grand sourire ironique.

« Tu devrais remercier tes deux camarades, en nous désignant Thomas et moi, grâce à eux, l'équipe de Linkin Park ne voulait pas être avec nous. Et comme il n'y avait qu'UN véhicule pour les deux groupes… On a donc demandé quelque chose pour nous y amener… »

Rick ouvre de grands yeux. C'est tellement comique.

« Quelque chose ? Quelque chose… mais c'est un tas de ferraille ! »

Le manager lève les yeux au ciel, et dit : « Monte et tais-toi. »

Elle nous lance un regarde du genre « Pas de connerie ou sinon… »

On rentre tous dans ce petit van. Bah, il fait un peu babas cool, mais bon…

Et dire que demain, c'est le concert ! C'est excitant malgré la peur qui me tenaille. Peut-être que je reverrais ma famille ?

Je n'aime pas les retrouvailles...

__

**This world will never be** ( Ce monde ne sera jamais )

**What I expected**( Ce que j'ai attendu )...

X

_« Je me souviens maintenant. De tout. Je savais que je devais me méfier... »_

_X_

_« _J'ai voulu m'enfuir, encore une fois. [...] Comme je l'ai fait il y a huit ans. Comme je l'ai fait la veille. Comme je le ferai **bientôt**... »

X

_« Maintenant je sais ce qui me rendait mal à l'aise. Il n'y a aucune photographie de moi. »_

_X_

« Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il m'a forcé à monter dans sa voiture, et puis... »

X

Je me souviens d'une phrase de Seguchi_ « Pour me protéger ou protéger un être cher, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer s'il le faut. Retiens-le. »_

_X_

À croire que, pour tous mes proches, Yuki Eiri est accroché à Shindo Shûichi.

X

_**« Je savais que, si je repartais pour le Japon, quelque chose se passerait. Que ma vie changerait du tout au tout... »**_


	2. Le concert

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

**correction** presque parfaite.

* * *

**Piste01_Le concert**

_« Kami-sama ! On va voir Linkin Park, en plus il y a une première partie ! » Dit une jeune fille, toute excitée. Son amie à côté, heureuse elle aussi, sautille. Elle reprend : « Ce sont les Sun Of… Quelque chose ! »._

Je regarde discrètement à l'entrée de la scène. La pression monte, et le stresse me paralyse. C'est le premier concert avec autant de personne. Ils sont tous excités, crient. Ils sont impatients. C'est la première fois. Je respire un bon coup pour me relaxer. Ça ne fonctionne qu'un petit peu. Je m'éloigne, pour partir loin de la scène, pour ne plus voir la foule qui crie. Ce qui peut donner des moments d'hystéries, où tous crient le plus fort possible jusqu'à ce que les oreilles bourdonnent. Je ferme les yeux et mets mes écouteurs. Juste pour me replonger dans la musique, pour oublier les cris. Même à fond, je les entends toujours. La pression monte. Elle s'insinue en moi, me tords les entrailles, me noue la gorge. Dans quelques minutes, on passe sur scène. J'adore cette sensation ; le cœur qui bat plus vite, les mains qui tremblent et l'excitation qui prend la place de la peur. La pression est toujours là, elle me motive. J'enlève les écouteurs et ouvre les yeux. Les techniciens font encore des aller-retours pour vérifier une dernière fois les branchements et les fils. L'un d'eux arrive vers moi :

« Dans dix minutes » crie-il. J'acquiesce et me tourne vers mon manager.

« On y va ? » Elle sourit et s'en va chercher les autres. Thomas arrive le premier, me donne une tape sur l'épaule et entre en scène. Les cris s'intensifient. Il commence à « tapoter » sur sa batterie. Ensuite, Rick me passe devant et Kristal attend avec moi. Le sang me bat dans les tempes. Kristal me prend la main et me tire. Un technicien me donne le micro. On entre enfin sur scène. Les projecteurs nous éblouissent, mais nous continuons d'avancer. Les lumières jaunes s'éteignent pour laisser place à une lumière plus douce, dans les teintes bleues, vertes. Kristal me lâche la main et part à son emplacement. Je lance à la foule un grand sourire, et leur dis :

« Konbanwa ! O-genki desu ka ? » (1)

Pour réponse, nous recevons des cris aigus et forts. Ça doit leur plaire. Je leur parle en japonais, ça faisait longtemps que je ne n'avais pas parler ma langue maternelle. Les notes de la chanson écrite dans l'avion commencent. Je peux enfin chanter dans une salle de concert aussi grande que celle-là.

Je ferme les yeux, et commence :

**«This world will never be** (Ce monde ne sera jamais)

**What I expected** (Ce que j'ai attendu)

**And if I dont belong** (Et si je n'appartiens pas)

**Who would have guessed it** (Qui l'aurait deviné)

**I will not leave alone** (Je ne laisserai pas seul)

**Everything that I own** (Tout ce que je possède)

**To make you feel like it's not too late** (Pour te faire sentir qu'il n'est pas trop tard)

**It's never too late** (Il n'est jamais trop tard)

**Even if I say **(Même si je dis)

**It'll be alright** (Que se sera correct)

**Still I hear you say** (Je t'entends toujours dire)

**You want to end your life** (Tu veux en finir avec ta vie)

**Now and again we try** (Maintenant et encore nous essayons)

**To just stay alive** (Juste de rester vivant)

**Maybe will turn it around** (Peut-être nous tournerons autour)

**'Cause it's not too late** (Parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard)

**It's never too late** (Il n'est jamais trop tard )(2)

… **»**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hiroshi était avachi sur son canapé et changeait toutes les secondes de chaîne. Il continuait de changer quand il tomba sur un concert qui allait bientôt commencer. Une présentatrice arriva sur la scène. Une fille blonde qui était peroxydée et habillée simplement : un décolleté abondant et une jupe au ras des pâquerettes. « Bonsoir à tous ! » Et elle avait une voix douce, trop douce. Elle en devint insupportable. Elle continua : « Vous êtes sur notre chaîne musicale, et ce soir nous avons un concert extraordinaire ; les Linkin Park ! Mais avant, il y a un jeune groupe français – qui chante en anglais –, ils font la première partie. Depuis deux ans et demi, ils ont un succès fulgurant dans leur pays. Leur deuxième album sortira en France dans une semaine. Voici les Sun Of Night !! »

Elle partit et laissa la place aux techniciens pour finaliser les derniers détails sur scène.

Tous les projecteurs s'allumèrent et le groupe entra sur scène. Hiroshi regarda attentivement les membres qui arrivaient un par un. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'un jeune groupe européen fasse un concert au Japon.

Une fille, qu'il désigna comme la guitariste et un gars, d'à peu près son âge, habillé de façon androgyne, arrivèrent. Plus le brun regardait le chanteur, plus il lui semblait familier. Son visage lui disait quelque chose mais ne mettait pas de nom sur celui-ci. Hiroshi se redressa et s'assit. Il le scruta plus attentivement. Le chanteur se décida enfin à parler, avec un grand sourire. Cette voix…

Et la chanson commença. Hiroshi écarquilla les yeux, une bribe de son passé, un flash lui était apparu, comme un souvenir refoulé. Il n'y croyait pas. Même si la voix avait considérablement changer, il y avait toujours cette même intensité. Il venait de retrouver l'ami le plus cher qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Cet ami avait déménagé et n'était plus jamais revenu. Bien sûr, ils étaient petits à ce moment-là, mais Hiroshi s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille.

_« Pourquoi tu pars ? » Le petit garçon brun s'assit à côté de son ami._

_L'autre petit garçon haussa les épaules et baissa la tête._

_« J'ai peur… »_

_Hiroshi le regarda surpris. Il allait poser une autre question quand une femme, qui s'était présentée comme une assistante sociale, arriva. Elle avait des bagages et tendit une main vers son compagnon. Il la prit et la suivit. Il ne se retourna pas. Aucun regard. Aucun signe. Aucune parole._

« Shûichi… » Hiroshi sourit tristement et se prit le visage dans les mains. Il commença à rigoler, doucement, puis il fut pris de spasmes. C'était un rire nerveux. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Hiroshi les ferma, et laissa le concert se dérouler. Il restait là, à écouter la voix de son ami. Il n'éteignit la télévision qu'à la fin de la première partie. Il partit se coucher avec comme mélodie, la voix de Shûichi.

Il s'allongea et murmura : « Finalement, tu as réalisé ton rêve… » Et s'endormit, serein.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Les dernières notes de la dernière chanson résonnent. C'est déjà fini. Quel dommage. Je salue le public et leur lance : « Arigatô. »(3)

Ils crient, nous applaudissent, nous acclament. Je suis vraiment heureux. Thomas, prit dans la fièvre du concert, lance ses baguettes. Rick fait la même chose, mais avec son médiator. Je ne pensais pas qu'on était autant apprécié. Ils, – ou plutôt elles –, se battent pour avoir les baguettes. Je crois bien avoir vu deux morceaux de l'une des baguettes. Elles ont coûté chers en plus. Thomas a l'air dépité. Je le rejoins. Il fait toujours une tête d'enterrement mais dans son regard, je peux voir du plaisir, beaucoup.

Nous saluons une dernière fois les personnes venues en partie pour nous.

Nous repartons en coulisse, nous croisons croise Mike Shinoda. Il me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil.

Je plane ! Non, non je n'ai pas pris de drogue ! Hé oh ! C'est pas parce que j'suis dans un groupe de Rock, que j'suis un junkie ! Hein ?! Nan ? Ouais…

Bref. On arrive dans la grande loge. On n'aime pas être séparé surtout après un concert, alors on avait demandé une pièce pour nous quatre – et notre manager, bien sur... –

On est encore grisé par le bonheur de jouer dans une aussi grande salle. Personne ne parle, on laisse tous nos esprits vagabonder… Hum, sauf moi qui ne pense qu'à me parler à moi-même… Passons. Rick se lève et prend des boissons posées sur la table. Il m'en lance une et fait le tour pour en donner aux autres, et se rassoit.

On frappe à la porte. Je regarde notre manager, surpris. Elle hausse les épaules et va l'ouvrir. Un homme blond entre. Il a chapeau et un manteau que je n'aurais certainement pas mis. Il a l'air chaleureux. Il sourit. Ce sourire me dit quelque chose. Il nous scrute et s'arrête sur moi. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il y a de la surprise, fugace, passe dans ses yeux puis une sorte de soulagement. Il reprend, finalement, son regard rieur. Une tension presque imperceptible s'installe dans la pièce. Je la sens.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis Seguchi Tohma, le président de la société N-G. », se présenta-t-il

N-G ? Ça me dit franchement quelque chose. Cet homme continue :

« J'ai vu votre partie et j'aime beaucoup votre musique. Je sais que vous avez déjà un contrat en alliance avec Japon. Mais je voudrais vous proposer quelque chose qui soit à la hauteur de votre talent… »

Ah ! Un nouveau contrat. Tss… on en a vu, des contrats. Ils nous tous croyaient naïf.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, Seguchi continue son discours :

« Ça ne vous plairez pas de passer dans une major. Pour pourvoir toucher plus de monde. N-G a aussi des alliances aux États-Unis. »

Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est de se faire du fric sur notre dos. J'aime pas le ton qu'il prend. Il croit qu'on va accepter ?!

« Je suis d'accord.» Je me retourne, surpris, vers notre manager.

Pourquoi lui fait-elle confiance ? Bon, c'est vrai, je suis un peu méfiant. Mais quoi ? Faire confiance à un inconnu – même s'il est connu – n'est pas dans mes habitudes, désolé. Je me lève et je suis prêt à lui dire ma façon de penser quand notre chère manager me prend par le bras. Cela aurait pu être un geste affectueux, vu qu'elle me tient à côté d'elle et qu'elle sourit. Mais non. Elle est en train de me broyer le bras ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait autant de force ! Elle me dit à l'oreille, de sa voix la plus douce :

« C'est vôtre chance. Ne la gâche pas à cause de tes suppositions... » , j'essaie de me dégager, elle me retient, « et j'espère que tu seras gentil avec lui... » Elle me sourit.

Aah, comment ne pas résister à ce sourire tellement... tellement... démoniaque ? Nan, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Elle fait peur ! Alors j'acquiesce. Elle a peut-être gagné la bataille, mais je gagnerais la guerre... ah ah.

Je dois faire une tête bizarre car ils me regardent tous avec des yeux de poule... Oubliez la dernière phrase. Hum. Ce stupide blond continue sur sa lancée et demande à notre manager de venir avec lui pour quelques détails.

Petite pause : je me pose une question... Pourquoi tous les blonds, je dis TOUS car j'en ai rencontré pas mal, sourient. Tout le temps. C'est vrai ! Rick, par exemple, – c'est aussi celui avec qui je passe le plus de temps – retourne toutes situations à son avantage. C'est chiant et terrifiant. Tu peux lui dire n'importe quoi, il va te sourire avec un air moqueur. Non, mais j'vous jure.

Le manager revient. Elle nous dit que demain, on ira tous... Au Paradis. Passons. Donc, on ira tous à N-G. Même moi. Ah, j'adore ma blague ! Elle drôle, hein ?! Nan ? Tss... Vous auriez pu faire semblant de rire au moins.

« Bah, il t'arrive quoi Shû ? » Je me tourne vers Kristal. Elle me regarde bizarrement, presque inquiète. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?! Ah, Rick vient à mon secours !

« Tu sais, je crois que c'est le concert qui lui a monté à la tête », il me regarde et rajoute, « tu vois, là, il essaie de gober les mouches. » Effectivement, j'avais la bouche ouverte. Je fronce les sourcils quand il continue sa phrase. « Et puis depuis tout à l'heure, il fait des têtes bizarres. Du genre : il est en colère, ou après il a mal, ou encore il rigole tout seul... 'fin bref, ça doit être normal, Non ? » Je secoue la tête. Non, non ! Je m'apprête à rouspéter quand notre manager parle. Elle m'interrompt tout le temps, celle-là.

« Les enfants, ce n'est pas tout, mais vaudrait mieux que vous alliez vous coucher. Demain, on se lève tôt. »

Thomas sort de sa rêverie et pour la première fois prend la parole.

« Tôt ? Tôt comment ? Dix heures ? » Je souris. La notion du temps de Thomas est déréglée. Jamais il ne se réveille avant onze heures et, se couche, la plupart du temps à deux heures du matin.

« Non, Thomas. Il faut qu'on soit à N-G à huit heures... » Là, je suis soufflé. Je ne me réveille pas si tard, mais ne suis pas non plus un lève-tôt. Dans le groupe, on avait tous des têtes d'ahuris.

J'éclate de rire. C'est un rire nerveux. D'un coup, toute la pression accumulée s'envole. Les autres me suivent, même s'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ris. Finalement, nous sortons de la loge. On avait réservé dans un hôtel de Tokyo. Hum. J'espère que ce n'est pas un hôtel trop cher. Non pas que je sois radin, c'est juste qu'il me suffit d'un lit pour que je m'endorme. Alors, avoir un jacuzzi, non merci. Nous reprenons joyeusement notre van. Ça doit faire un mélange bizarre. Un van de babas cool, avec les fleurs et tout..., des sortes de rockeurs occidentaux avec un japonais. On aurait dit des fous. Simplement.

La ville Tokyo est, finalement, magnifique la nuit. Toute illuminée de partout. Quoique quelque fois, c'est un peu trop. On voit que la population a changé. Ce sont les jeunes qui sortent. Les boites de nuits ont des files d'attentes très longues.

Ah. Si les boites de nuit sont ouvertes alors il doit être plus de vingt-trois heures... Je lance un regard à mon portable ; une heure du matin. Ah, je veux me coucher. J'aurais pu somnoler un peu, mais Tokyo m'en empêche. Trop de bruit, de lumière... Trop de trop. Je ne sais même plus ce que je raconte. Laissons tomber. Finalement, mes paupières se ferment doucement. Quand je m'apprête à m'endormir, le van s'arrête. Un lit sera beaucoup mieux.

J'ouvre la porte coulissante et me laisse glisser dehors. Je frissonne. Il fait froid à cette époque de l'année. Bah oui, c'est l'hiver. J'avance et là je sens comme des gouttes sur mes joues. Non, c'est plus léger, plus doux, mais tout aussi humide. Je lève le regard et vois qu'il neige. Je souris comme un gamin. En France, la neige n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous. J'avance, le visage en l'air, j'avance, et là... BAM. Je me suis pris la porte de l'hôtel. J'ai mal au nez. J'entends des rires, alors je me retourne et trouve, Kristal – celle pour qui j'avais encore un semblant d'amour –, Rick, Thomas et – Oh miracle ! – notre manager rient aux éclats. Ah, et sans oublier tous les passants et le portier. Bref, la honte. Le rouge me monte aux joues. Ils me dépassent et je les suis en baissant la tête tout en regardant furtivement où je mets les pieds. Je n'ai pas envie de pas recommencer la gaffe.

Ah, vous avez-je dis que j'étais maladroit ? Non ? Vraiment, je suis surpris, tiens. Bah la bonne nouvelle, je suis parterre. Comment ? C'est très simple. Je m'avançais avec mes camarades, quand tout un coup un lapin rose est sorti de nulle part. Bien évidemment, je sursaute et recule. Un groom qui avait un chariot de bagage, – le nôtre, en plus – passait à ce moment-là. Je pense que vous devinez la suite, non ? Je suis assis dans les bagages, et j'ai mal aux fesses. Je suis tombé sur un truc dur. C'est désagréable. Je me relève tant bien que mal avant que le lapin rose ne ressurgisse encore. Cette fois-ci, je ne me laisse pas faire et reste statique. Je le fixe durement. Je suis fou ? Ben, quand une peluche vous agresse comme ça c'est... Ah, je vois... La peluche, hein ? Enfin, je me comprends. Je vois devant moi deux personnes : un homme brun cheveux mi-long. Je peux apercevoir trois piercings au cartilage de l'oreille droite. Il a les yeux larmoyants et serre un certain lapin rose. Il est un peu trop vieux pour l'avoir. A côté, se trouve une jeune femme blonde, dans la trentaine, je pense. Elle est en train de disputer son compagnon. Ils forment un couple bizarre.

Maintenant, elle crie presque sur lui. Le pauvre, il a l'air gêné.

« Bon sang ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention deux minutes ! Et range ton lapin ! » Elle s'agite. Ah, je vois flou. La fatigue sûrement. Je leur dis que ce n'est pas grave, que j'aurais dû regarder où j'allais, tout ça quoi... J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir et je veux dormir.

La femme soupire et son visage devient plus sympathique.

Mon manager – qui doit se mêler de tout – arrive et commence à parler avec eux.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas. Lui aussi est très maladroit. » Elle fronce les sourcils, « vous me dites quelque chose. Ne seriez-vous pas dans un groupe ? »

« Oui, nous sommes deux membres des anciens Nittle Grasper. Je suis Noriko Ukai, et l'imbécile avec le lapin rose est Ryûchi Sakuma. »

Là, j'ai vu dans les yeux de notre manager des étoiles. Enfin, ses yeux brillaient quoi. Elle dit toute excitée, comme peut être un escargot devant de la salade : « Et Tohma Seguchi le troisième membre ! »

Non ! Il était dans un groupe celui-là ? Pas possible. J'y crois pas.

Elles commencent à bavarder ; la première fois qu'elle a connu Nittle Grasper, patati et patata. Et comme nous avons besoin d'elle pour nos chambres, on ne peut pas monter. Elle nous croit incapable d'utiliser convenablement notre argent. Ce qui est totalement – partiellement – faux. Pour l'instant, je suis debout et je tangue. Je ne tiens plus. je sens que je vais m'effondrer. Que des bras puissants me rattrapent... Ouais, non. En fait, vaut mieux pas.

Une petite demie-heure plus tard, elles décident, enfin, de se quitter.

La Noriko Machin-Chouette nous dit que nous pouvons venir à N-G. Je ricane. Malheureusement, nous y allons déjà. Peut-être que si ça avait été proposé pas elle, j'aurais plus envie d'y aller ?

J'ai dû parler tout haut car elle me répond : « Vous avez vu Tohma ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas », elle sourit, « il est très gentil, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. » Mouais, pas sûr... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je vous avais dit qu'elle était blonde ?

Elle nous quitte.

Notre manager s'avance vers le comptoir et demande nos clés. Je regarde mon portable : 02:38. Aaah, je vais m'écrouler. Après un concert, je suis très, très fatigué. Elle nous distribue nos clés, et nous commençons à rejoindre nos chambres. C'est sans compter mes jambes qui me lâchent. On me rattrape et me porte. J'entends le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Je sens qu'on me jette sur quelque chose de mou. Le lit. Et la porte qui se referme. Je me laisse couler dans l'ombre, puis dans le noir complet. Je n'ai même pas tiré les rideaux.

Je veux juste dormir.

* * *

(1) Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ?

(2) _Never Too Late _de Three Days Grace

(3) Merci


	3. Rencontre

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

**Correction** presque parfaite.

* * *

**Piste02_La rencontre**

« Shûichi ! Shûichi ! »

J'y crois pas. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Ce salaud faisait semblant. Je me souviens, maintenant. De tout. Je savais que je devais me méfier. Mais non, j'ai écouté les autres. Je le sentais. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. J'ai envie de pleurer ; de rage, de tristesse, de peur... L'escalier qui mène au toit est juste devant moi. C'est si tentant.

« Shûichi ! Shûichi ! »

Ils m'appellent. Même Seguchi. Je suis sûr, il doit se dépêcher de me retrouver. Il a vu, il a vu que je me souvenais. Il veut me faire taire. Il ne faut surtout pas que les autres découvrent ce que faisait ce cher Seguchi. Il en perdrait de sa superbe. Il tomberait de son piédestal. Il perdrait son empire. Je souris. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir de le voir ramper à mes pieds, de me supplier. Et pour lui montrer toute ma haine contre lui, je le frapperai aussi longtemps qu'il m'a fait souffrir. Et Il tombera.

J'entends des pas et m'enfonce un peu plus dans le coin du couloir. Les pas s'arrêtent et s'en vont. La porte est toujours là. Pourquoi bougerait-elle ? C'est une porte. Je suis vraiment imbécile. Je sais pas quoi faire, peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je ne veux pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions. Je regarde qu'il n'y est personne et sors de ma cachette. Je me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et je monte les escaliers. Il fait un peu plus frais alors je resserre ma veste contre mon corps. J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte du toit, elle me résiste. Je casse la ne devait plus être entretenue depuis longtemps. J'arrive sur le toit. Je veux refermer la porte, mais elle reste entrouverte. Tant pis... Et puis personne ne viendra chercher ici. En face de moi se trouve la ville. Je peux la voir toute illuminée de mille feux. Ouah... Non, franchement, c'est ennuyant toutes ces lumières. Ça éblouit et on ne peut pas voir le ciel ou les étoiles. C'est le problème des grandes villes. Paris l'est aussi... Quoiqu'un peu moins. Je trouverais marrant de couper l'électricité, rien qu'une fois. Pour voir comment se débrouillent les Tokyoïtes sans lumière. Haha. Les pauvres.

Je m'approche du rebord et regarde vers le bas. Depuis tout petit, j'ai le vertige et pourtant, je suis tout le temps attiré par les lieux en hauteur. C'est paradoxal. Je ne comprends pas. Je respire un coup. L'air paraît plus pur qu'en bas malgré la pollution. J'aime prendre des risques alors, je m'approche doucement du rebord et monte dessus. Je marche. Je fais des petits aller-retours. Simple.

Je profite.

_« Der Wind weht Ihm ins gesicht. »_( Le vent lui fait mal au visage )

C'est un vent glacial qui m'accompagne. Il est fort. Comme je ne suis pas épais, il pourrait facilement m'emporter dans le vide.

Impossible.

Le vent souffle vers l'immeuble, alors je serais seulement emporté vers le n'y a aucun risque. Enfin, je crois...

_« Springt Er oder springt Er nicht ? »_( Sautera-t-il ou ne sautera-t-il pas? )

Pourquoi j'ai cette phrase en allemand ? Ah, oui, ce groupe-là. Leur chanson « Warum » m'a beaucoup touché. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui ne supporte plus sa vie. Il se fait lyncher par ses camarades et il est filmé pendant ces moment-là. Personne ne se soucie de lui jusqu'au jour où il est sur le pont de la ville. A ce moment-là, tout le monde se préoccupe de lui. Même les médias. Elle est triste comme chanson. Je l'avais écouté quand je déprimais. J'avais l'impression d'être ce garçon. Quoique la situation n'était pas tout à fait la même. J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'ai dormi pendant deux jours après ça. Grâce à cette chanson, j'allais beaucoup mieux, s'il l'on peut dire.

_« Der regen fällt. »_( La pluie tombe )

La pluie commence à tomber. De plus en plus fort. Elle est chaude, elle en devient presque piquante. Elle me fait mal aux yeux alors je les ferme. La chanson est encore dans ma tête, je la chantonne un peu.

_« Warum schreist Du nicht ? Warum... ? »_ ( Pourquoi ne cris-tu pas ? Pourquoi... ?) (1)

J'ai le sourire aux lèvres. C'est marrant, cette chanson m'apaise. Je ne bouge plus. Le vent souffle vraiment fort. J'ai du mal à tenir debout. J'allais m'asseoir quand tout à coup, le vent change de sens. J'ouvre subitement les yeux. Ah... J'avais oublié. Sur un toit, le vent change souvent de direction et il est plus fort qu'au sol. Je glisse. Non. Je bascule vers le bas. J'essaie par tout les moyens de me rattraper au rebord. Ma main dérape.

Je tombe.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Aidez-moi !

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Un jeune homme blond attendait dans le bureau du Président de N-G. Tohma Seguchi était en retard. Il avait demandé au célèbre écrivain, Yuki Eiri, de venir et il se permettait d'être en retard. Surtout que le blond n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il devait encore aller voir son éditrice pour lui donner son manuscrit. Il avait un jour de retard sur le planning. Encore une fois. Il souffla d'impatience. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Seguchi essoufflé. Yuki haussa un sourcil. Tohma Seguchi, courir ? Non. Impossible.

Ce dernier prit la parole : « Désolé, Eiri-chan. » Yuki lui lança un regard noir, il détestait quand on l'appelait comme ça. « Nous, hum, avons un problème avec un chanteur. » Il semblait hésité. Par contre, Tohma paraissait en colère. Très en colère.

En fait, il était contrarié. Comment un gamin comme ça pouvait le faire chanter ? Voyant l'air interrogateur et quelque peu moqueur de son beau-frère, Tohma tenta de se justifier. « Ce n'est pas un de mes groupes... Hum. Ils sont européens. Comme ils commençaient à devenir connu ici, j'avais décidé de prendre les devants et de leur proposer un contrat. » Il dit cela avec lassitude.

Yuki resta impassible. Il s'en fichait complètement de ce groupe. Lui voulait seulement finir au plus vite cette « réunion ». Tohma reprit la parole : « Le chanteur s'est un peu, comment dire, emporté. Il a commencé à hurler et à frapper tout ce qui était autour. Nous avons, son groupe et K, essayé de le retenir. Mais il s'est débattu et s'est enfui. Nous le recherchons. »

Yuki avait du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi Seguchi lui disait tout ça ? C'était leur problème. Tohma avait une idée derrière la tête. Justement, celui-ci la présenta : « J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Yuki allait protester mais le Président le coupa. « J'ai vivement besoin de ton aide, le gamin se cache bien. On ne l'a pas retrouvé dans tout N-G. »

Yuki haussa un sourcil.

« Mais tous les gars de la sécurité, ils font quoi ? »

Seguchi soupira. « Ils le cherchent, tout comme le groupe et moi-même. » Yuki fronça les sourcils. Jamais son beau-frère n'était entré dans les affaires d'un groupe, sauf pour la musique. Et là, il voulait à tout prix retrouver ce chanteur. Incompréhensible. Il accepta néanmoins. Tohma eut l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose. « Ah, il a les cheveux roses. » Yuki se demandait quelle personne pouvait aimer le rose en teinture. Surtout pour un garçon, c'est... bizarre.

Ils avaient fait tout l'immeuble sauf le dernier étage. Quand ils rencontraient les autres groupes, ils demandaient s'ils l'avaient vu mais personne ne l'avait trouvé.

_Et moi, comme un abruti, je me suis laissé embarquer. Tohma, tu me le paieras..._, pensa l'écrivain, quand, une fois de plus, ils ne trouvèrent pas le chanteur aux cheveux roses.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers de secours. Tohma s'adressa à Yuki : « Il reste le dernier étage, je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont fait... Allons faire un tour. » L'écrivain soupira. Avait-il le choix ?

Ils montèrent les escaliers. Prendre l'ascenseur aurait signalé leurs présences. Autant se faire discret, sinon le chanteur s'enfuirait encore. Arrivés à l'étage, ils regardèrent dans tout les bureaux. La plupart étaient fermés à clé. Ils retournèrent vers l'escalier de secours. Ils étaient partis vers la gauche et il restait un bout de couloir vers la droite, là où il y avait la porte du toit. On ne la voyait pas de la où ils étaient. Tohma était resté prés de la porte de l'escalier de secours et demanda silencieusement à Yuki d'aller voir dans le reste du couloir. Celui-ci grogna n'ayant pas envie d'aller voir plus loin. Il fit semblant de regarder et repartit. Il n'avait pas vu la touffe de cheveux fuchsia qui dépassait du coin.

Il commençait à descendre les escaliers, quand il remarqua l'absence de Tohma. Il n'était plus derrière lui. Il remonta à l'étage. Personne. « Bizarre... » marmonna Yuki. Il se dirigea vers la partie droite du couloir. La porte du toit était ouverte. Il monta les escaliers, il sentit la fraîcheur de l'air. Il frissonna. Arrivé sur le toit, il scruta les alentours. Il vit Tohma s'approcher de quelqu'un sur le rebord. Il avait des cheveux roses. Yuki écarquilla les yeux. « Le chanteur ne voudrait comme même pas... ? » Un vent violent le frappa dans le dos. Il vit avec horreur le chanteur perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Tohma ne réagissait pas. Yuki cria : « TOHMA ! » Le concerné sembla se réveiller et se précipita vers le garçon et se pencha pour le rattraper. Yuki courut pour l'aider. Tohma avait rattrapé de justesse le jeune homme par la manche de sa veste. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. « Hé, donne-moi ta main ! » Shûichi releva la tête vers lui. Il sembla surpris puis, finalement, il donna sa main. Ils le remontèrent, essoufflés.

Shûichi s'effondra sur Yuki. Il s'était évanoui.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

J'ai mal... je crois que j'ai des courbatures. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai pas de souvenir. Justement, pourquoi je suis allongé ? Je ne dormais pas. J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière m'éblouit. Il me semble que je suis dans un bureau. Ah. Je suis dans le bureau de Seguchi. Je fais une grimace. Il fait nuit dehors. Je me redresse et m'assois. Il n'y a personne. J'entends des voix derrière la porte. Je me lève et vais vers la porte. Je l'entrouvre discrètement. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on me pose des questions. J'essaie d'écouter la conversation en cours. Difficile, vu qu'ils chuchotent.

« ... Vous le croyez capable de ça ? » Cette voix, c'est Kristal. Elle semble énervée.

« Nous l'avons vu de nos propres yeux. Demandez à mon beau-frère ici présent... » Je frissonne de dégoût. Je déteste cette voix.

Un genre de grognement d'ours mal léché retentit. Je n'arrive pas à voir qui est-ce.

« Mais, Shû ne pourrait jamais faire ça. » Rick ! Je me demande de quoi il parle. De quoi je ne serais pas capable ? Je me colle un peu plus à la porte. Il y a un silence. Gênant. Je ne comprends pas. Une voix inconnue s'élève. L'homme – d'après la voix – a un accent américain.

« C'est possible... Même si vous n'en avez pas tellement raconté sur sa vie. Il semblerait que ses jeunes années furent assez _sad and bad, no_ ? »

Ils ont osé. Ils ont osé raconter ma vie à des inconnus ! J'y crois pas ! Je leur faisais confiance.

« Oui, mais il nous a prouvé qu'il le vivait bien. » J'espère qu'il n'ont pas parlé de mon père. Ni de... l'histoire avec Seguchi. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de voir leurs regards changer sur moi. Une autre voix inconnue parle. Elle est grave, profonde. Elle me donne des frissons dans le dos. Son intonation est froide. Il n'y a aucune chaleur. Aucune sympathie.

« Il peut tout à fait vous cacher se qu'il ressent. Le cacher par une attitude... puérile. Je parle en connaissance de cause. » On dirait presque qu'il me connaît. Pourtant sa voix ne me dit rien du tout.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne me cache rien. Il m'a dit des choses que même le reste du groupe ne connaît pas. » Kristal, Kristal... Si je t'avais tout dit, tu aurais été choquée. Heureusement que je ne t'aie pas tout dit... La voix froide repris la parole avec le ton plus dur.

« Tu crois ça ? Tu sais, tout le monde peut mentir. Même votre chanteur. Il n'est pas obligé de tout vous dire. Peut-être que ce qu'il a vécu avant est trop douloureux et qu'il ne veut pas que vous, le groupe, le preniez en pitié... » Oui, il y a de ça... A croire qu'il a vécu la même chose que moi.

« Donc, vous voulez dire... que... » Non, Kristal ne pleure pas ! S'il te plaît ! Elle continue. « … qu'il aurait voulu se suicider ? »

Hein ?! Me suicider ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? J'ai jamais voulu me suicider. Impossible. Ils ont cru... Je sors précipitamment de ma cachette. Ils se retournent tous, surpris. Kristal a bien les larmes aux yeux. Et bien sûr quand elle me voit, elle éclate en sanglots. Mince. Moi qui ne voulais pas la faire pleurer.

Là, je remarque les deux personnes. Deux blonds. Encore. Ils sourient. Rectification : le gars à la queue de cheval sourit. Pas l'autre. Il est japonais ? Brrr, j'aime pas son regard. Il est... électrisant. Hum...

Ah non. Il fausse toute ma logique sur les blonds. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'exception confirme la règle ? Aaah, voilà que je ressors mes cours. Et Kristal qui ne s'est toujours pas calmée. Je m'avance vers elle et la prend dans mes bras. La scène est assez bizarre, vu qu'elle est plus grande moi... Elle agrippe mon pull comme si elle avait peur que je m'en aille. Je lui chuchote que tout va bien. Que je suis là, et tout et tout... Quelqu'un nous interrompt dans cette magnifique scène.

Seguchi. Encore lui. Bizarrement, je n'ai plus peur de lui. Enfin, j'essaie de m'en convaincre. Je suis plutôt en colère. Comment a-t-il pu dire ça ? Je ne suis pas un suicidaire !

Pourquoi me font-ils ses yeux là ? J'ai encore parlé à voix haute. Bon, de toute façon c'est ce que je voulais dire, alors...

« M. Shindô, je ne crois pas que vous pouviez dire ça... On vous a vu. » Aaah, j'y crois. C'est qu'il en rajoute une couche en disant que « si vous avez, ou aviez, des problèmes. Mieux vaut les dire, pour soulager votre conscience... Et éviter de faire ce genre de bêtise. » Et si je disais : Mon problème c'est toi, abru... Je m'arrête brusquement. Leurs têtes ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

« J'ai encore parlé à voix haute ? » Ils acquiescent. Mince. Je regarde Seguchi. Il a toujours son sourire hypocrite. Si ses yeux étaient des armes, je serais mort sur place. Finalement, j'ai toujours peur de lui. Je crois qu'il a prévu de me faire payer. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Celui qui devrait se venger, ce serait moi dans l'histoire. Bah quoi... Il a détruit mon enfance... Il faut que j'arrête. Sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer, je le sens. Bon, bon. Calme-toi. Respire un bon coup et souris. Dans ses moments-là, j'arrive pas à sourire. Même faussement. Car moi, je cache. Oui, c'est aussi hypocrite mais ce n'est pas méchant. Je veux juste me protéger. Ceux qui restent sont dignes de confiance. Les autres...

L'américain me coupe dans mes pensées.

_« All right_ ! Tout le monde s'est expliqué, tout le monde est content. On va tous rentrer chez soi, et on ne parlera plus de cette histoire, _Okay_ ? » Que je l'aime cet américain.

Nous commençons à nous en aller. Notre manager et Thomas ne sont pas là. Ils sont sûrement à l'hôtel. Nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers car j'ai une phobie de l'ascenseur. Ça me fait froid dans le dos quand j'y repense.

Seguchi nous retient, encore.

« Nous n'avons pas pu discuter à cause de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, dit-il en me regardant puis continue. Alors j'ai demandé à Mlle Doïl, votre manager, de revenir demain. » Je vais devoir me le coltine une journée de plus. C'est horrible. Je peux voir dans son regard de la satisfaction et... de la folie ? J'ai dû mal voir...

Nous sortons de ce bâtiment de malheur. Je suffoquais à l'intérieur. Je lève la tête vers le ciel. On voit quand même les étoiles. Je les voyais mieux sur le toit...

Kristal a vu mon air triste. Sauf qu'elle ne comprenait pas la raison. Elle semble commencer à avoir peur. Ne t'inquiètes pas... C'est juste pour les étoiles...

« Shû, dis-moi que tu ne le referas pas ? » Sa voix tremble. Ça me fait un pincement au cœur. Comment peut-elle croire... ? Je lui réponds doucement.

« M'as-tu déjà vu faire... », elle secoue la tête. « Non, je ne le ferais pas. Pour ce qui est de là-haut, c'est le vent. Il était violent. J'ai voulu m'asseoir mais je n'étais pas aussi rapide... Hum. » Elle cligne des yeux. Elle se prend le visage dans les mains. Je la fait encore pleurer. Ses épaules ont des secousses. Je me mord la lèvre, désespéré. Je suis bon qu'a la faire pleurer. La pauvre. J'entends comme des hoquets. Aie.

Elle relève la tête. Je suis blasé. Elle se moque de moi ! Elle rigole.

« Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Je croyais que tu pleurais ! » Elle n'arrive même plus à parler. Son fou rire l'en empêche. Je roule des yeux, et l'entraîne. Rick, aussi, est pris du fou rire. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Les imbéciles. Nous prenons le métro. C'est la honte. A force, les japonais vont vraiment prendre les occidentaux pour des fous... Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Ah, j'aime les soirs comme ça. Je regarde en face de moi.

L'hôtel enfin est en vue.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Laissez moi ! Laissez moi ! Je ne veux pas !_

_« Arrête de bouger imbécile ! » Ils continuent de m'agripper. Quelqu'un à l'aide._

_J'essaie de relever la tête, mais ils me maintiennent fermement. J'ai mal. Ils me frappent au visage, dans les côtes. Je souffre. Un des hommes m'agrippent les cheveux et me traine à travers la ruelle. Il m'entraine dans un coin plus sombre encore. Il m'attrape les mains et les attachent avec une corde. Il sert fort. Je pleure. Je ne veux pas. Il allait me frapper encore une fois lorsque son téléphone sonne. « Sauver par le gong » je me dis._

_Il reste quelques minutes sans parler. Il raccroche. Je ne le vois pas. Un de ses congénères lui demande qui était-ce._

_« Le chef. »_

_« Alors ? »_

_« Il veut que nous le détruisons. Il ne faut pas le tuer. Juste lui faire peur. Il faut qu'il est peur de Lui. Il veut qu'il se souvienne qu'il ne faut s'attaquer à Lui si impunément. » Après une pause il reprend. « Il nous laisse carte blanche pour la suite. Nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons. » Je sens leurs regards. C'est insupportable. Ils s'approchent. Un se baisse et me dit à l'oreille : "Reste tranquille. Ça finira plus vite. Ne dis rien, et nous ne te ferons pas de mal... Et puis, ne te plains pas à tes parents, ni à tes amis et surtout pas à la police. Les représailles, ça nous connaît. Oublie juste nos visages..." Je ne les ai plus dans mon champs de vision. Seul le mur me fait face. Je ferme les yeux, les larmes coulant toujours._

_Je veux mourir._

_

* * *

  
_

(1) _Warum _de Panik (Ex Nevada Tan)


	4. Vieil ami

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

Correction par **Chawia**. Merci !

* * *

**Piste03_Vieil ami.**

Finalement, cette nouvelle journée à N-G ne s'est pas trop mal passée. Je ne peux toujours pas voir Seguchi, il me dégoûte sincèrement. Kristal a, bien sûr, remarqué mon attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Je ne m'en cache pas tellement. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je lui en veux toujours. Quoi de plus normal, me direz vous. Non, en fait si je fais ça, c'est pour cacher ma peur. Ma peur de lui. À l'époque, il avait réussi. Encore maintenant, cela continue. J'ai voulu m'enfuir encore une fois. Je suis lâche et je l'assume. Malheureusement pour moi, le groupe me surveillait. Ils avaient réellement eu peur pour moi. Je suis égoïste. De toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Ils ne _comprennent _pas. J'ai essayé pourtant. Plusieurs fois. Leur expliquer mon malaise, sans pour autant raconter ce que j'avais_ vécu_. Je n'étais pas prêt. Aujourd'hui non plus, je ne le suis pas. Jusqu'à présent, j'arrivais à cacher. _Tout_. Je savais que, si je repartais pour le Japon, quelque chose se _passerait_. Que ma vie changerait du tout au tout. Sans forcément passer par le bonheur. Enfin, je crois... À croire que mon 'masque' de bonheur s'est fissuré lorsque que je l'ai revu. Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends plus rien. Quand j'y repense, cette journée était... bizarre.

Ça doit être à cause de la fatigue. Oui.

Je suis dans ma chambre d'hôtel, et je ressasse cette journée. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai revu un vieil ami ? Parce que j'ai encore voulu m'enfuir ? Parce que j'ai pleuré dans les bras de ce vieil ami ? Que je ne peux même pas affronter mes peurs, _seul_ ? Pathétique. Je suis pathétique. Je suis faible. Je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir. Je dois fuir pour me sentir mieux. Comme je l'ai fait il y a huit ans. Comme je l'ai fait la veille. Comme je le ferai _bientôt_... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi._** Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore**_. Mon instinct préfère s'enfuir et oublier, que de raisonner ; que de devoir affronter et avoir peur. Toujours. Tout le temps.

Mon sourire n'est plus assez fort. La distance l'aidait... Aujourd'hui, la distance est réduite au minimum. J'ai perdu mon sourire. Je n'ai plus aucun rempart contre cet _homme_. S'il le voulait, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de moi... Je n'aurais pas la force de résister. _Je suis faible_. Il s'en est rendu compte. Je soupire, las. Je déteste ma vie. Je me déteste. Ah ! Si Kristal m'entendait, elle me frapperait. Elle dirait que ce serait pour me remettre les neurones en place. Que j'arrête de penser comme ça. Que je ne suis pas seul. J'ai la gorge nouée en pensant à ça.

Si je revenais à ma journée, que cela me puisse faire oublier mes dernières paroles...

Comme je le disais ; j'ai revu un vieil ami. Huit ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Mon meilleur ami. Mon frère d'âme. Mon _sauveur_. Je ricane. Encore avec cette histoire. Notre première rencontre.

C'était au bord d'un lac, je ne sais plus trop où. Toujours aussi maladroit. Simple et facile à deviner. Je suis tombé dans le lac. Je courais et j'ai glissé. La chaussure a dérapé sur le bord et je suis tombé à l'eau. Et bien sûr à cet âge-là, je ne savais pas encore nager... Et lui, comme un grand héros – de mon point de vue – ou grand médecin – du point de vue de ses parents –, il m'a sauvé. J'étais frigorifié. Même si l'on était au printemps, ce n'était que le début. Et puis on sortait d'une période de froid très intense. Les baignades étaient déconseillées. Il m'a fait du bouche à bouche. Comme un grand. Comme il l'avait appris avec les secouristes. Son avenir était tout tracé.

Hiroshi Nakano serait médecin. Il a cassé son avenir. Complètement. Il a cassé le rêve de ses parents d'avoir un médecin dans la famille.

Il est musicien. Et travaille pour Seguchi. Malheureusement. S'il savait. Je ne dirais pas qu'il est fasciné par Seguchi, mais plutôt, il le respecte. Bien sûr, je serais comme lui, si je ne _savais_ pas. Ah, me voilà encore avec des pensées négatives. En vrai, je suis assez pessimiste. Je ne le montre pas. Ils me croient tous « heureux ». Je le suis... en un certain sens. Et quand je ne suis pas au Japon. Avec Seguchi. Enfin... Laissons ça de côté.

Ce matin on devait donc se rendre, encore une fois, à N-G. On discutait des contrats, – ou plutôt notre manager le faisait pour nous – quand la porte du bureau s'est ouverte brusquement, ce qui nous a fait sursauter. Étant de dos à celle-ci, je n'avais pas vu les personnes qui entraient.

Une des personnes a pris la parole. Je crois avoir froncé les sourcils. Cette voix me disait quelque chose. Enfin, non. Juste les intonations. Je me suis tourné. Quelle surprise quand je l'ai vu. Il ma remarqué et s'est arrêté de parler. On s'est fixé , tout simplement. J'ai vu plusieurs émotions traverser son visage. La surprise, l'incompréhension, le doute et enfin ses yeux ont pétillé joie. Je devais avoir la même tête. Se retrouver après tant d'année était... incroyable. C'est à ce moment là que l'on voit le changement des personnes. Des vieux amis, de la famille... Je me suis levé et l'ai rejoint. Il est plus grand que moi maintenant, alors que lorsque l'on était petit, on avait la même taille. Il a de longs cheveux cuivrés. Je ne me souvenais plus de lui avec cette couleur de cheveux. Je ne peux rien dire avec mes cheveux roses. Passons.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, ni ne lui avait parlé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Oui, c'est bête. Je pleurais de joie. La joie de l'avoir retrouvé après toutes ces années. Mon groupe ne connaissait pas son existence. Il faisait partie de mon passé. Alors je n'avais rien dit. C'est méchant, je sais. Ce n'est pas que je ne leur faisais pas confiance. Non. C'est juste... que si je me rappelais de lui, si je parlais de lui, si je _parlais_ du Japon, de ma vie là-bas, alors, cela voulait dire que tout ce que j'avais vécu _existait_ réellement. Que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Je ne pouvais pas. Aujourd'hui, j'en parle sans être mal à l'aise. J'en ai parlé à mon groupe. Ils étaient déçus, tu m'étonnes. Ne rien dire, alors que ça avait été mon meilleur ami pendant plusieurs années, a été pour eux horrible. Ils m'ont accusé de ne pas avoir confiance en eux.

Toute l'après-midi on a discuté. Hiro aussi était là. Il avait parlé à Kristal. Depuis, elle n'arrête pas d'en parler. Je souris à cette pensée. Hiroshi avait accepté mes amis, avait accepté de me_ revoir_. C'est incroyable comme certaines personnes peuvent accepter les fautes des autres sans les accabler de remords. Il a vraiment été un ami. J'avais fui et pourtant il m'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais parti, je n'avais donné aucune nouvelle et lui ne disait rien. Il laissait couler. Comme j'étais heureux. Je lui ai posé la question. Il m'a répondu avec le sourire. Le plus beau que je n'avais vu sur son visage, dans mes souvenirs.

« Tu sais, quand tu es parti, je me suis senti seul. Très seul. Je ne comprenais pas, à cet âge on ne comprend pas de toute façon. Je suis allé voir tes parents. »

J'étais très surpris. Mes parents, je dois dire que je n'ai plus trop de souvenir. Vu que j'avais mis tout en œuvre pour oublier. Et mes parents faisaient irrémédiablement partie de mes souvenirs malveillants. Même depuis que je suis arrivé au Japon, je ne suis pas allé les voir. Je ne sais même pas s'ils habitent toujours la maison dans la banlieue de Tokyo. Je crois bien. Il y avait aussi ma petite sœur. Elle aussi, je n'ai plus de souvenir. C'est assez triste de se dire ça. Comme si avant mes dix ans, je n'avais pas vécu. Je n'avais plus aucun souvenir. Et pourtant, j'en ai. Malheureusement, ce sont les mauvais qui peuplent mes rêves sanglants.

« Je leur ai demandé pourquoi tu étais parti, pour quelles raisons. Et pourquoi tu n'avais rien dit à ton meilleur ami, » il avait dit cela avec un sourire triste. Je l'ai martyrisé sans m'en rendre compte. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que je suis égoïste. Je l'aurais répété aujourd'hui... Dans mes pensées.

« Ils m'ont vaguement dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Je n'avais pas saisi les insinuations. Ils m'ont raconté ce qui s'était passé sans le dire clairement. Attendant simplement que je m'en aille. Ils croyaient que je ne comprenais pas et ils avaient raisons. C'est seulement après que j'ai compris. »

Il me regardait dans les yeux. Je sentais les larmes me venir. Il savait. Depuis longtemps, il savait. Ou tout du moins, il avait deviné la part la plus importante de ma fuite.

Je lui ai tout raconté. Enfin, _presque_. Je n'ai pas dit _qui_ c'était. J'ai été vague. Il l'a remarqué, mais n'a rien dit. Je le remercie encore pour ça.

Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai pleuré dans ses bras. Ça m'a fait un bien fou. Après ce moment de tristesse, nous avons commencé à rire. Je m'étais libéré, j'avais _presque_ tout dit. On a fini par parler de nos loisirs, à part la musique, de nos amours...

Hum. Sujet assez embarrassant. Et cet enfoiré d'Hiro l'a vu. Aaah ! J'avais oublié qu'il était aussi perspicace. C'est mauvais pour ma santé. Parce qu'en plus, j'avais décidé de lui raconter ma première venue à N-G. Quand je me suis enfui, il y avait Seguchi qui souriait, cet américain qui souriait _lui aussi_, et finalement, l'autre blond, présenté comme étant le beau-frère de Seguchi. Lui ne souriait pas. Il me regardait avec des yeux froids, dénués de tout sentiment. J'suis sûr, il est devenu comme ça en côtoyant Seguchi. Froid et cynique. Enfin, je crois. Mais quelle prestance ! Il a un charisme à vous couper le souffle ! Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'raconte moi encore ! C'est à cause de cet engouement bizarre pour cet homme qu'Hiro m'a embêté. Je ne comprends pas. Impossible qu'un homme puisse me faire cet effet là. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher des ses yeux dorés. Il m'a envoûté. Mais... C'est un homme... Ça ne peut pas... Aah ! Zut !

Donc... Je pense encore à lui. Hiro m'a aussi fait la réflexion. Je ne peux pas être... attiré par un _homme_ ?! J'en ai marre.

On frappe à ma porte. Je me lève et regarde l'heure. Mince, c'est l'heure du dîner. Je dois aller manger avec Hiro et le groupe dans un restaurant, d'après lui, excellent qui, j'en suis sûr, va coûter la peau du cul... Euh du cou ! On frappe encore ! À force de s'acharner je n'aurais plus de porte. J'ouvre la porte et une furie brune me saute dessus. Nous tombons.

« Shû ! T'as oublié de venir nous rejoindre à la réception ! Et je suis venue te chercher, ton ami Hiro est arrivé ! Tu es en retard, et ils nous attendent ! »

Quelle surexcitée ! J'ai à peine le temps de mettre ma veste et de me chausser qu'elle m'entraîne à sa suite. Nous prenons les escaliers de secours car d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ils nous attendent dehors, cette fois.

Les marches sont blanches. Elles ont au moins trois centimètres de couche de neige. Et là, je me dis que j'aurais dû prendre une veste plus chaude. Mais Kristal a tout prévu.

Elle a un bonnet blanc, une écharpe noire, un long manteau rouge avec de gros boutons – genre années 70 –, des bottes noires et des gants de la même couleur. Cela peut paraître bizarre au premier coup d'œil, mais finalement elle est très jolie comme ça.

Il fait tellement froid que je me frotte les mains. J'ai froid aux oreilles aussi. Nous sommes arrivés en bas, derrière l'hôtel.

Tout d'un coup, elle me sort mon bonnet et des gants. Elle me les donne avec un sourire moqueur. Je la remercie d'avoir pensé à ma petite personne et prends les vêtements. Aah ! Je soupire de soulagement – mon bonnet bien enfoncé sur ma tête et mes gants enfilés –, nous continuons la marche.

Quand je vois Hiro, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras. Il m'avait tellement manqué.

Arrivés au restaurant. C'est à couper le souffle, hein ?! Je regarde suspicieusement le cuivré. Eh bien, quel restaurant ! Faut pas me dire après que ça coûte cher ! Ils me regardent bizarrement... Hum.

« Quoi ? »

Hiro me répond. « Shû, tu te rends compte que tu parle tout seul ? » Il est prêt à éclater de rire. Je plisse les yeux. Je vois bien qu'il se moque de moi. Et il ne se prive pas de le montrer. En riant, il passe la porte. Nous le suivons. Il va voir... Je vais me venger. Haha !

On a une table dans un coin discret. Un table ronde. J'aime pas les tables rondes. J'sais pas pourquoi. Et vu que Môssieur Hiro est célèbre, il ne peut pas se montrer en public. Tss...

On s'assoit. Je suis à côté de Kristal et de Thomas. Rick à côté de celui-ci et d'Hiro. Il est en face de moi. Je remarque deux chaises vides.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il deux chaises, là ? » Dis-je en montrant du doigt les chaises en question.

Hiroshi sourit malicieusement. Il me prépare un mauvais coup, je le sens. Il a dû inviter des personnes que je ne veux pas voir. Je n'ai pas le temps de me questionner plus qu'une personne est derrière moi et apostrophe le cuivré.

Kami-sama... Je me retourne subitement.

« Maiko ! »

Elle aussi semble surprise. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle se jette dans mes bras et murmure : « Grand-frère... Tu m'as manqué ! »

Je ne pensais pas la retrouver ! Je suis parti, elle était toute petite, elle devait avoir... Six ans à tout casser. Elle se souvient encore de moi. Je souris comme un idiot. J'ai retrouvé toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères. Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues. Je continue tout de même à sourire. Je la serre fortement.

Elle s'assoit en face de moi et l'autre personne à côté d'elle. Oh, je l'avais complètement oublié. C'est un jeune homme. Ou devrais-je dire, un gamin. Il paraît trop sûr de lui. Il se présente.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Fujisaki Suguru. Je suis un ami de Monsieur Nakano et de Mademoiselle Shindô. » Oh là ! C'est un cas celui là ! Monsieur Nakano ? Je commence à ricaner. J'essaie de me faire discret mais toute son attention est sur moi. J'esquisse un sourire moqueur à Hiro. Il semble embarrassé.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Shindô Shûichi et je suis... » Il m'interrompt, le bougre !

« Le frère de Mademoiselle Shindô, je sais... » Je vais pour rajouter quelque chose quand il me coupe la parole, encore une fois. « Vous êtes le chanteur des Sun Of Night, groupe à succès en France. Je sais aussi qui sont les autres personnes autour de nous. Kristal Klein. Rick Green. Thomas Da Lago. » Dit-il en désignant un par un mes compagnons. Ils ont l'air surpris. Moi je sais...

Il veut juste faire son intéressant c'est tout. Cette réaction peut faire gamin, mais je m'en fous. J'suis sûr que c'est Hiro qui l'a renseigné. Sinon, impossible qu'il nous connaisse.

« Dis-moi Hiro, dis-je avec une petite voix fluette, en papillonnant des yeux, c'est toi qui lui as dit tout ça ? Je présume. » Il hausse un sourcil interrogatif.

Ce Fujisaki reprend la parole. Ce qu'il m'énerve, à croire qu'il veut toute l'attention.

« Non, Hiroshi ne m'a rien dit. Je l'ai moi-même cherché. Et puis vous êtes un peu connu ici... » Il semble énervé le petit. Je lui envoie le sourire le plus hypocrite que je connaisse. Haha. Il est tout rouge.

« Bon, arrêtez-vous là. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour des broutilles. » Fait Hiro d'un ton sévère. Bah...

Un serveur nous apporte les plats. Je fronce les sourcils, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir commandé. Le cuivré répond à ma pensée. « J'avais déjà commandé sachant les goûts de chacun, après vous avoir téléphoné. » Je n'étais pas au courant. J'vais pas gâcher cette soirée.

Nous commençons à manger, parler, rire. Le repas est génial. Puis je me rends compte que Fujisaki n'est pas _aussi _chiant et sûr de lui, comme je le croyais. Mais il reste quand même un gamin.

Au cours du repas, j'ai remarqué des choses bizarres. Hiro et l'autre gamin qui se lancent des regards en coin. D'un coup Fujisaki rougit comme une pivoine et Hiro a un sourire vraiment, mais alors vraiment _lubrique. _Je ne fais pas attention et continue de manger. Sauf que, ma maladresse ne s'étant pas encore présentée, revient en force. Je fais tomber ma fourchette, et donc je dois me baisser sous la table. Je l'attrape, et – malheureusement – mon regard se pose sous la_ longue _nappe. J'étouffe un hoquet de surprise, je me recule instinctivement. Je suis maladroit. Je m'étais mis sur le côté de la chaise, donc je n'avais plus le dossier contre mon dos et forcément, en reculant, il n'y avait que du vide. Hum. Facile à comprendre, je suis tombé sur les fesses, les jambes encore sur la chaise, à moitié couché sur le sol.

Autour de la table, il y a un silence absolu. Je parie, le restaurant aussi... Je me relève tant bien que mal et me pose tranquillement sur ma chaise. Ils ont tous envie de rire. Enfin, tous... Mon meilleur ami et Fujisaki sont plutôt rouges de honte. Je veux dire, le gamin est rouge de honte. Hiro paraît appréhender. Il me lance un regard du genre « Tu te tais, ou je t'étripe. » J'exécute sagement son ordre silencieux. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. Ils voulaient cacher ça, hein ? J'ai envie de les rendre mal à l'aise, un peu.

« Hum... dites-moi, vous êtes avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? » La question innocente, hein. Le cuivré me fusille du regard. Haha. Ensuite, il regarde derrière moi et est surpris. Puis un sourire railleur apparaît soudain. J'ai peur. Qui est-ce ?

« Yuki-san, que faites-vous là ? » Je deviens cramoisi. Tout mais pas lui. Je l'entends arriver vers nous. Il marche avec des pas lourds. Ou alors ce ne sont que les battements de mon cœur ? Il se poste à côté de moi, il nous regarde furtivement. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'arrête plus longtemps sur moi. Faut qu'il arrête de me faire cet effet là. Je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque, si ça continue. Je ne peux pas. Je respire difficilement. Il faut que je m'en aille.

_« Ne le laisse pas s'enfuir... »_

_« Alors, mon petit, ça ne te plaît pas ? »_

_« Au secours ! »_

Non pas ça ! Je me lève et commence à partir. Je percute l'homme blond et tombe avec lui. Je me retrouve à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il a l'air surpris. Il me parle avec sa voix suave.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu te jettes sur moi... » Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Kami-sama ! J'essaie de me relever mais il me retient.

Il approche dangereusement son visage vers le mien. Je halète.

« Eiri ? »


	5. Des pleurs

******Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

Correction par **Chawia**. Merci !

* * *

**Piste04_Des pleurs**

_« Eiri ? »_

Je relève la tête. Je fais une légère moue contrariée qui disparaît vite. Tohma Seguchi se tient devant nous. Enfin, au dessus de nous. J'essaie encore de me relever, quand je sens les mains ce cher écrivain s'accrocher à mes hanches. Pourquoi j'ai si chaud d'un coup ? Je regarde l'homme en dessous de moi, il a un sourire en coin. Je déglutis difficilement, j'ai la gorge sèche. Inconsciemment, je me mords la lèvre inférieure. J'essaie une nouvelle tentative. Bizarrement, il ne me tient plus. Je me lève tant bien que mal, mes jambes tremblotent un peu. Je vois mon reflet sur les lunettes noires de Seguchi. Hum... Je suis tout rouge. La honte. Je me tourne vers la table, et vois tous les regards, comment dire, amusés. Oui, ça les amuse. Tss. Je me rassois, dignement. Enfin, j'essaie.

Tous. Je dis bien tous, sont prêts à me faire des remarques. Quand je vois la lueur de malice dans leurs yeux, je me méfie. Non, j'ai peur. Que vont-ils raconter ? Kristal prend la parole. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours elle qui lance les hostilités, j'ai rien demandé moi.

« Shû, tu devrais te rhabiller. Tu es un peu débraillé. » Je plisse les yeux. Je ne suis pas... Ah si. La chemise que j'avais enfilée est un peu déboutonnée. Ouais, non. La moitié des boutons sont enlevés. Comment c'est possible ? Ma chemise blanche ne s'est pas accrochée quelque part... Je deviens tout rouge. Ne me dites pas que... Je sens son regard. Non, je ne me retournerai pas. Je reprends ma fourchette d'un air hautain, et recommence à manger. Seguchi et Yuki partent dans une direction. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'ils iront loin. Et bah non. J'ai la poisse. Ils se sont installés à deux tables de nous. Et comme par hasard, l'écrivain s'est mis en tête d'être en face de moi. Enfin, je veux dire, il est placé de façon à pouvoir me regarder. Donc, je vois Seguchi de dos. Misère. Ça l'amuse. Il me lance des coups d'œil, et à chaque fois, je rougis. Bêtement.

Hiro l'a, bien sûr, remarqué et se permet de me lancer des piques. Du genre « T'as trop chaud ? » ou « C'est la nourriture qui est trop forte, ou le regard d'une certaine personne... » Je voudrais le tuer. Parce qu'après, le groupe me regarde, et cherche où peut être la personne. Puis Kristal qui s'approche doucement de moi, pour me parler à l'oreille.

« Hey, je crois avoir deviné. » J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache.

Je réponds faiblement.

« Deviner quoi ? » Elle me regarde malicieusement, et me montre discrètement, si c'est possible, ce blond d'écrivain. Je ne sais pas quelle tête je fais, mais elle a l'air d'avoir compris la chose. Je vois briller dans ses yeux de la moquerie, mais aussi de la... joie ? Tout d'un coup, un poids énorme s'envole de mes épaules. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais tendu. Je lui souris, elle fait de même.

Sauf que, voilà, on était mais alors pas du tout discret. Et tout le monde sait pour ma petite attirance. Hum. Rick me parle, de sa voix étonnement sérieuse. Ce n'est pas souvent que je peux l'entendre.

« Shû, tu es sûr, que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Je ne vois pas le problème... « Tu sais, la première fois c'est assez douloureux... Tu es plutôt fragile, et lui, dit-il en me montrant Yuki, est plus... Bestial, je pense. » Je ne comprends toujours pas. Les autres n'arrêtent pas de pouffer, et Rick a bien du mal à s'empêcher de rire.

Et là, c'est comme si tout s'éclairait dans ma tête. Comme si d'un claquement de doigts, la vérité m'apparaissait. Je crois avoir battu le record du rougissement le plus rouge en dix minutes. Et en plus, il est sérieux ! Pourquoi sont-ils tous pervers, hein ?! Déjà, Hiro et l'autre qui se tripotent sous la table, Thomas qui n'arrête pas de reluquer ma sœur, Rick qui fait des clins d'œil suggestifs au serveur qui nous sert, et Kristal qui s'extasie sur mon choix de proie. Gné ? Je pense plutôt être la proie. Ils me regardent tous, surpris. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raconté encore... Je crois que j'ai parlé à voix haute. C'est devenu une habitude. Les mots traversent ma pensée.

« Tu sais, Shû, je te croyais prude. », dit Hiro avec étonnement, et continue, « mais à ce que je vois, tu es plutôt dans des trips sado-maso. »

Je croasse un « Quoi ? » trop fort et tout le monde se retourne vers notre table. La honte. Même Seguchi et Yuki nous regardent. L'un avec des envies de meurtres, et l'autre avec des envies... De quoi ? J'arrive pas à comprendre cette lueur dans ses yeux, mais je vois clairement sa langue passer discrètement sur ses lèvres. Kami-sama ! Il me drague ! Kristal a dû penser à la même chose.

« Oh ! Tu as vu ça ? C'est un petit pervers celui-là. » Elle laisse échapper un rire très obsédé, pour une fille. Je suis entouré de pervers ! Même les filles ! Même Kristal ! Enfin, c'est bizarre non ? Elle fantasme sur un mec qui fantasme sur un autre... Je reste bouche bée. J'ai compris. Elle fait partie des filles qui aiment voir deux hommes s'embrasser ! Je pousse un couinement apeuré, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas me demander d'assister... ?

« Pourquoi ? T'as décidé de le faire ? Avec lui ? » Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux. Flûte ! J'ai encore dit ce que je pensais à voix haute. Et là tout le monde m'a entendu. Ils ont tous des sourires plein de sous-entendus. Je suis dans un monde de fous ! Je regarde une nouvelle fois l'écrivain, il me fixe toujours. À croire qu'il veut ma photo. Je me dépêche de finir le repas. Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus avec ces pervers. Jamais de la vie. J'ai pas envie d'être contaminé.

Hu ? Thomas se lève et s'avance vers ma sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? Il se baisse à sa hauteur, vu qu'elle est assise. J'aime pas du tout la façon dont il se penche vers elle. C'est trop... trop... Je ne trouve pas de mot. Thomas, Thomas, fais gaffe à ce que tu fais... Il tourne son visage vers moi, juste un sourcil. Je suis surpris, dans son regard on peut voir de la... supplication ? Non, je dois m'inventer quelque chose. En tout cas, ma sœur semble bien l'apprécier. Elle a un grand sourire, surtout quand il lui parle. Ah bah, mince alors ! C'est la soirée des couples ou quoi ? D'un signe de tête, j'accepte ce que Thomas me demande. Faire amplement connaissance avec ma sœur. Il me regarde, soulagé, puis retourne à sa conversation avec son sourire enjôleur. Je plisse les yeux. Il ne perd pas de temps celui-là. Bon, faisons un rapide calcul... J'suis parti, j'avais dix ans et elle six. On a quatre ans de différence. J'ai dix-neuf ans, et donc... elle a quinze ans. Oula... Elle est jeune par rapport à Tom !

Faudra que je les surveille.

Je me repose sur mon dossier, et scrute les alentours. Ce restaurant est chic, sans paraître 'riche'. Toutes sortes de personnes sont ici, à partir d'un certain milieu. Je fais le tour de la pièce pour revenir à une table spéciale. À chaque fois, je reviens à lui. Yuki Eiri, l'écrivain de romans à l'eau de rose, adulé d'un public féminin de plus en plus nombreux et exceptionnellement, par moi. Bien que je n'ai lu aucun de ses livres. Se sentant observé, le blond tourne la tête vers moi. Je sursaute, je ne m'attendais pas à croiser ses yeux dorés. Sans le vouloir, j'ai un petit sourire, que j'essaie de cacher. Il hausse un sourcil. Il l'a remarqué, je me détourne feignant d'être absorbé par une tache inexistante sur le sol.

« Grand frère ? » Je regarde Maiko. Thomas est, étonnant, proche de ma sœur. Limite s'ils ne se tiennent pas la main. Je grogne intérieurement. Même s'il est mon ami, Maiko est ma sœur. S'il lui fait du mal, il aura de mes nouvelles.

Maiko continue :

« Thomas m'a proposé de me ramener à la maison et, » elle hésite un moment, « je voudrais savoir si tu voulais venir. » Elle dit la fin de la phrase dans un murmure. J'ai dû me concentrer pour l'entendre.

Je me renfrogne. Retourner à la maison après toutes ces années n'est pas la chose que je veux faire. Revoir mes parents, quelle idée ! Beaucoup de personnes seraient heureuses de revoir leurs parents, après plusieurs années. Je fais exception. Je ne veux pas les revoir. Ce serait encore plus difficile, que de revoir Seguchi. Même si, à cause de lui, ma vie a été détruite. Il ne l'a, comment dire, pas fait directement. Certes c'était lui qui avait donné les ordres mais bizarrement, cela me confirme juste que c'est une personne horrible et hypocrite. Même avec sa famille. Là, c'est complètement autre chose. C'est ma famille qui m'a fait du mal, en prenant cette décision. La décision de se séparer de moi. Je ne leur pardonnerai pas de si tôt. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir mes parents. Comme si ma sœur avait lu dans mes pensées, elle me dit que les parents sont à une soirée et ne rentreront sûrement pas avant minuit. Je regarde, alors, l'heure sur mon portable: 22:35. Hum, il nous restera une ou deux heures ensemble.

Je leur dis que je viens. Le visage de Maiko s'illumine. Je lui souris. On se lève, on dit aux autres que nous partons et qu'ils devront rentrer tous seul. Cela ne semble pas déranger Rick, vu qu'il n'est plus là. Je demande à Hiro de ramener Kristal et – s'il le faut, Rick. Il acquiesce. Je prends ma veste et l'enfile ainsi que tout le reste. Je sens un regard dans mon dos. Je me tourne pour croiser un regard doré et m'en vais en compagnie de Tom et Maiko.

Il fait froid ! Beaucoup plus froid que quelques heures plus tôt. On prend l'une des voitures prêtées. Comme par hasard, Maiko a décidé de se mettre à côté de Tom, qui conduit. Je suis donc relégué à l'arrière. Le chemin se fait en silence peu perturbé pas les indications de ma petite sœur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivons à destination. J'observe la maison devant nous. Ce n'est plus la même. Ils ne sont même plus dans l'ancien quartier. Ils ont tout changé. Je sens une tristesse infinie me prendre. Je soupire, las. Je sors de la voiture et Maiko vient se blottir contre moi comme pour m'encourager à avancer.

Thomas voit que nous avons besoin d'intimité et pars. Mais sans oublier, au préalable de prendre le numéro d'une Maiko toute rougissante. Je crois que c'est de famille.

Il me dit que c'est « Au cas où » j'éteindrais mon portable. Je n'éteins jamais mon portable, à part quand je dors. Je ne bronche pas. Finalement, il s'en va, nous laissant seuls.

Nous avançons vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvre et j'entre à sa suite. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pose les pieds dans la maison de mes parents. J'ai une sensation bizarre. Je suis mal à l'aise. Je ne comprends pas. Nous montons les escaliers vers sa chambre. Arrivé à l'intérieur, je contemple, faisant glisser mon regard sur tous les meubles. Le lit occidental, une imposante armoire de bois foncé, son bureau, ses livres, ses photos. Je m'arrête sur l'une d'elles. Maiko est avec ses amis, dont Fujisaki – le gamin. Elle a l'air heureuse. Je poursuis mon observation, jusqu'à m'arrêter net devant une autre photo. J'ai la gorge nouée, et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Sur la photo, il y a une petite Maiko, sur les genoux d'un petit garçon brun plus âgé. Tous deux ont la même couleur d'yeux. Deux Améthystes.

Maintenant je sais ce qui me rendait mal à l'aise. Il n'y a aucune photographie de moi. Ou en tout cas, il n'y en a plus. La seule qui reste, c'est celle sur le bureau de Maiko. Je la sens venir me serrer par derrière, elle pose sa tête contre mon dos. Elle me dit doucement : « Je ne voulais pas t'oublier. Pas comme eux. Même si tu étais parti trop tôt pour que je te connaisse vraiment, je ne voulais pas perdre le maigre lien qu'on avait. »

Je ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler. De joie, de tristesse, de rage. Mes parents ont fait comme si je n'existais plus. Alors que c'est à cause d'eux que j'en suis là. Mais je suis heureux qu'une personne dans ma famille ait voulu se souvenir de moi. Remarque : ma famille, n'est plus de mon sang. Elle est Kristal, Rick, Thomas, Hiro, mon manager... Maiko. Et un petit peu Fujisaki. Juste parce qu'il est avec Hiro et ami avec ma sœur, sinon... Je souris malgré les larmes, et me tourne. Je prend Maiko dans mes bras et la serre fort. Je ne veux plus la quitter. Plus jamais.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

« Non ! Tu rigoles ? J'y crois pas !! » Maiko est écroulée de rire. Depuis notre arrivée dans la maison, je lui raconte toutes les anecdotes qui me passent par la tête sur le groupe, et plus particulièrement Thomas. Je vois bien qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup. Peut-être plus. Je dois avouer que ce satané italien a un charme certain, vu le nombre de filles qu'il a eu dans son lit... J'espère juste qu'en approchant ma sœur, il se calmera. Je donne pas cher de sa peau s'il la fait souffrir. Enfin, j'ai pu apercevoir dans son regard de la sincérité. Je ne pense pas qu'il la fera souffrir... Il sait qu'il aura à faire à moi de toute façon... héhé...

« Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi ils m'ont dit de me méfier. »

Hu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle me regarde du genre « Va te faire soigner, ça devient grave ! »

« Aaaah, j'ai compris, » je réplique, « j'ai encore parlé tout haut ? »

« Non. » Je hausse un sourcil interrogatif, je vois pas l'problème alors...

Elle reprend : « Tu vois pas le problème ? Tu sais, me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, les autres m'ont dit que ta santé... mentale, en prenait un coup. »

J'ouvre la bouche d'étonnement, et la regarde bizarrement. Je la somme de s'expliquer d'un signe de tête. Elle continue : « Surtout depuis ta rencontre. »

Là, je dois dire que les bras m'en tombent ! Quand je ne pense plus à lui, quelqu'un me le rappelle, ou alors il apparaît devant moi. Comme par magie.

Je prends un air vexé. Maiko ricane, fière de son effet.

Je vais pour répliquer quand un bruit de porte me fait écarquiller les yeux. Une sourde peur s'insinue en moi. Maiko semble stressée et me fixe, craignant ma réaction.

Des voix, des pas qui crissent sur le gravier, une clé qui s'introduit dans la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre, des éclats de rire... Je décide de me lever, prendre mes affaires, et – d'essayer – de reprendre ce masque qui s'était fissuré en arrivant au Japon. Maiko fait de même et me suit. On descend les escaliers tous les deux. Une voix s'élève, féminine, douce, pleine d'amour... Celle de ma mère.

« Maiko ! Tu es là ? J'ai vu que tu avais une amie, ou un ami ... » Elle ricane. Elle doit me prendre pour un pseudo petit ami. Elle doit être aussi un peu éméchée.

Nous arrivons dans le salon, dans leur champ de vision. Mon père, qui dans mes souvenirs était vieillissant et triste, semble avoir une nouvelle jeunesse. Il semble heureux. Ma gorge se noue. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux de voir que sans moi, leur vie est plus belle. De voir que sans moi, ils profitent de la vie. C'en est accablant.

J'attends leurs réactions. Ils ne me reconnaissent pas, je pense que mes cheveux jouent un rôle important. J'ai peur.

Et là, c'est comme si je voyais tout au ralenti. Le visage souriant et bienveillant de ma mère se décompose, pour laisser place à une expression qui me fait mal. Le dégoût. De son regard, elle pourrait me tuer. Elle ne voulait pas me revoir. J'en étais certain. Je tourne mon visage vers papa. Il est abasourdi. On dirait qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi sa femme fait cette tête. Il n'arrête pas de faire des allers-retours entre sa femme et moi. Une lueur de compréhension s'allume dans son regard. De la surprise, puis de la... peur ? Il ouvre la bouche pour parler. Son visage est redevenu celui de mes souvenirs. Malheureux et vieillissant. Terne.

Il bégaie : « Depuis quand es-tu ici ? »

Je ne réponds rien. Il continue sur la lancée : « IL sait que tu es revenu ? IL sait que tu es ici, chez nous ?! » Son visage est crispé de terreur et de rage. Mes larmes coulent doucement. C'est un rejet pur et simple. Ça ne m'a jamais fait autant de mal. Ma mère, qui n'avait pas repris la parole, dit d'un ton hargneux : « Va-t-en espèce de chien galeux !! Tu n'es plus de cette famille ! Tu n'es plus rien ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans cette maison ! »

Je m'enfuis en courant, ma vue brouillée. Maiko m'appelle et essaie de m'empêcher de partir en m'attrapant le bras. Je baisse la tête et m'excuse. « Je ne peux plus supporter ... », je murmure. Elle me lâche, les yeux brillants de peine. J'ouvre la porte, mon sac sur l'épaule – de vieilles affaires à moi que Maiko avait récupérées, et sors. Avant de quitter cette maison, la femme qui me sert de mère me crie : « Ne t'approche plus de Maiko ! Meurs, vermine ! »

Mon cœur est brisé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils auraient une telle haine envers moi. Je commence à courir. Je ne connais pas les rues. Je cours n'importe où, du moment que je suis loin de cette maison. J'ai l'impression de mourir. Mon cœur saigne, comme si plusieurs lames s'étaient enfoncées profondément à l'intérieur. Ces mots ont ravivé les cicatrices. Certaines blessures se rouvrent. J'ai mal. Je serre ma veste au niveau de mon cœur.

Je suis essoufflé et m'arrête quelques secondes, les mains sur les genoux. Quelques instants plus tard, je relève la tête pour voir où j'ai atterri.

Un parc surplombant une partie de Tokyo. Finalement de ce côté-ci, avec les lumières, Tokyo est une belle ville. Je me dirige vers un banc, et m'y assoie. Je ferme les yeux, et laisse le vent me bercer. Ma douleur s'est un peu calmée. La douleur a laissé place à une immense tristesse.

Je reçois dans la figure de la fumée de cigarette. Ne supportant pas cette odeur, je me mets à tousser. J'ouvre les yeux, pour hoqueter de surprise.

Deux yeux ambrés me fixent. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là lui ? Son visage est impassible, avec sa cigarette au coin de la bouche, les mains dans les poches de sa longue veste noire. Sa chemise blanche déboutonnée en haut lui confère un charme et un charisme incroyables. J'ai une envie folle de l'embrasser. Hein ?! L'emb... Mais c'est un homme !! Je ne peux pas ! J'ai chaud, je crois que je rougis. Heureusement, qu'il fait nuit... La honte.

Il a un sourire en coin, et dit de sa voix grave et sensuelle à souhait : « Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin de ton âge fait là ? » Je tique. Il me traite de gamin alors qu'il me drague. L'est pas un peu barjot, c'mec là ?

Il a un rire dédaigneux. « Je ne crois pas que je te drague. » Oh mon Dieu ! Je l'ai dit tout haut. « C'est toi qui as commencé à me sauter dessus. » Je vais l'étriper ! Il me fait passer pour un pervers !

« En plus, d'un gamin pleurnichard, qui en voudrait... » Cette phrase est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Il n'a pas le droit de me parler comme ça. Il ne me connaît pas. Cette phrase m'a fait mal. Comme mes parents. Pendant un moment, je les avais oubliés.

Ma mâchoire se crispe. Je me lève brutalement, mon sac tombe et je vais empoigner ce cher écrivain. Il est surpris. Tellement qu'il en lâche sa cigarette, à moitié consumée, mais il se reprend bien vite et prend un air narquois. « Ouh... C'est qu'il mordrait le chiot. »

J'ai une envie de lui envoyer un coup de boule dans la tête. Il comprendrait qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver, bien que je sois plus petit et plus menu que lui. Je vais lancer mon attaque quand il m'arrête de ses mains douces. Douces ?! Promis, plus de pocky ! Je me sens rougir, je ferme les yeux, intimidé par ce regard pénétrant. On est tellement proches, j'en ai le cœur qui bat la chamade.

Tout d'un coup le vent est remplacé par quelque chose de chaud et humide. J'ouvre subitement les yeux. Il m'embrasse ! Yuki Eiri m'embrasse !

Par pur réflexe, je lui écrase le pied. Il étouffe un juron, et une plainte. Je me tourne précipitamment, prends mes affaires et m'en vais.

MAIS ! Bien sûr, ma malchance revient en force ! Je trébuche sur une pierre. Deux bras m'encerclent la taille et me serrent contre un torse musclé. Un souffle chaud dans mon oreille me fait frissonner. La voix s'élève : « Assume ce que tu as fait, et viens avec moi. »

Non, il ne veut tout de même pas que je vienne chez lui ?! Il est fou !

Des larmes recommencent à couler.

« Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça... » murmuré-je. Je n'ai plus de force.

Et il m'emmène vers sa voiture.


	6. Yuki Eiri

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

**Correction par Chawia. Merci !**

**

* * *

****Piste05_Yuki Eiri.**

Depuis son enfance personne ne l'approche. Quand quelqu'un cherche son amitié, c'est soit par intérêts, soit pour le blesser. Jamais personne ne s'est intéressé à lui, simplement lui ; seulement pour ce statut qu'il a acquis presque avec facilité, sa soi-disant beauté ou son charisme... Mais cet être qui respire, qui ressent des choses, qui voit le regard des autres ; qu'ils soient apeurés ou calculateurs, admiratifs ou méfiants. Jamais il n'a eu de véritable ami. Même maintenant, il ne peut considérer qu'il ait des amis, même la seule personne étrangère à sa famille, qui arrive à supporter son mauvais caractère ; son éditrice.

Froid et détestable. Voilà comment on le qualifie dans le privé. Toute maîtresse, pseudo amis ou connaissances lointaines le disent, enfin le disaient. Il est tellement exécrable avec les autres, qu'ils ne restent pas longtemps. Il s'en fiche, pour lui il n'a pas besoin d'amour. L'Amour n'existe pas. Juste le plaisir. Le plaisir du corps, désirant l'autre ; c'est en quelque sorte une forme d'Amour. _**Il ricane**__._ Non, vraiment, il s'en fiche d'être seul, il l'a toujours été et fera tout pour le rester. S'il blesse les autres, il n'en a rien à faire, ce n'est pas son problème. Ceux qui viennent juste pour son succès et qui repartent dégoûtés par son attitude savaient à quoi s'attendre... En fait, non. Personne ne connaît sa personnalité _réelle. _Ils ne connaissent que cette image qu'il se donne. Un écrivain romantique à fleur de peau qui écrit de merveilleuses histoires d'Amour. _**Il sourit ironiquement. **_Oui, c'est vrai, c'est un écrivain ; célèbre. **Romantique** **?** Les dîners à deux avec des chandelles et de la musique douce, pendant des heures parler et se sourire niaisement... Très peu pour lui, trop dégoulinant d'un soi-disant « Amour ». Il est du genre à passer directement au _dessert_, enfin de plutôt ne faire aucun dîner du tout. Ça ne sert à rien. **À fleur de peau ? **Oui, il est à fleur de peau... Comme une porte de prison. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense, ni ce qu'il ressent. Il est _insensible_. Il pourrait associer cette expression mielleuse à **gentleman**, mais ça non plus, il ne l'est pas. **De merveilleuses histoires d'Amour ?** Simplement son gagne pain. C'est tellement facile de faire pleurer les femmes avec une _magnifique_ histoire d'amour. Un coup de foudre, tout d'abord, entre un homme et une femme. Le plus souvent ils sont de différents milieux, tout à fait opposés. Par exemple : ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Puis l'un d'eux meurt et c'est la fin du monde. La femme, la _lectrice_ pleure. Enfin, on pourrait dire que ces histoires sont destinées à des femmes qui rêvent du grand Amour avec un grand "A", des jeunes filles pré-pubères et pubères qui ont les hormones en folies et ne pensent pas encore que les garçons ne sont que des salauds sans cœur, à des femmes ménopausées qui ont vécu toute leur vie et qui rêvent d'une seconde chance, d'avoir une seconde jeunesse, se sentir _belle_ à nouveau et avoir des _prétendants_. Que de stupidités. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ce genre de bouquin disparaîtrait des étagères. Ce genre de sentiments lui donne la nausée.

Il n'en a jamais reçu de toute sa vie. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ça qu'il est si _insensible_ ? Sûrement.

Premier manque d'amour : Sa mère. Morte pendant son enfance. Il ne s'en souvient plus. Tant pis, ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle ne lui manque pas. Pourquoi en vouloir à un mort alors que celui-ci est six pieds sous terre ? Aucun sens.

Son deuxième manque d'amour : Son père. Moine supérieur d'un temple bouddhiste, donc une éducation dure et stricte. Il n'a jamais pu voir un seul regard de fierté ou d'_amour_. La cause ? Sûrement son apparence. Ayant des cheveux blonds et les yeux clairs, il passait pour un occidental plutôt que pour un Japonais, même maintenant. Son père le tenait toujours à l'écart. C'est une honte d'être Japonais et de ressembler à ces étrangers. C'est alors qu'à commencé -ce qu'il appellerait- sa descente aux enfers.

Son père l'avait envoyé aux États-Unis, avec son beau-frère, le mari de sa sœur ; Seguchi Tohma. Arrivé là-bas, il eut un précepteur, un ami de Seguchi. Les premières années tous se passa à merveille. Eiri pouvait étudier à loisir ce qu'il voulait et surtout laisser sa passion s'exprimer. La littérature. Oui, c'est à New York qu'il avait commencé à écrire vraiment et à apprécier les auteurs américains qui se 'lâchaient' plus dans leurs variétés. Grâce à son précepteur, Yuki, il put suivre des cours d'écriture. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il reçut de l'amour, de la tendresse, de l'amitié peut-être ? Mais ce fut aussi la dernière fois. Il aurait dû se méfier, mais il était trop naïf à ce moment là, _trop_ jeune. Il avait été trahi. _**Ses mains se crispent sur le volant**_. Son voyage à New York avait tourné au cauchemar. Tous ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant n'était que mensonge. Qu'un rêve utopique dans sa petite tête vide. Un soir qui avait mal tourné. Il savait que les gens ne s'intéressaient pas à lui et se moquaient de ses sentiments.

Yuki, son précepteur, celui qui lui avait donné l'amour qu'il recherchait, l'homme en qui il avait confiance, et dont il était un peu amoureux, l'avait trahi. Il l'avait vendu dix dollars à deux personnes. Ces gens pouvaient profiter de lui toute la nuit si ça leur chantait. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils_ voulaient_. **Tout. **Malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient morts. Eiri s'était défendu. Sa dernière défense, l'arme cachée dans un tiroir. Il l'avais pris puis un trou noir. Aucun souvenir. Rien. Que du vide. Comme ce qu'il était. Comme ce qu'il était devenu après qu'il ait découvert _ses_ crimes. Bang. Bang. Deux balles chacun. Une dans la tête, l'autre dans le torse ou le ventre. Comment avait-il pu viser aussi bien la tête ? La balle les avait tous touché au _milieu_ du front. Et comment les avait-il tous tués alors qu'ils étaient_ trois _? Il n'avait jamais touché d'arme de sa vie. Alors pourquoi ?

Tant de question sans réponses. Depuis ce jour-là il n'essaie plus d'y répondre. Ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'il ait tué trois hommes de sang froid, dans un état second certes, mais de sang froid ; sûrement à bout portant. Puis il avait fui, avec Tohma. Et il était revenu au Japon. Il avait revu son père, celui à l'origine de tout. Sa sœur et son frère, Tatsuha, avaient été étonnés de le voir si froid, si distant, et si _mature_. Et il avait recommencé à s'éloigner d'eux. Il était parti de Kyoto pour Tokyo et avait commencé d'écrire et de vendre des nouvelles qui avaient reçu un bon accueil. Sa future popularité enflait déjà. Des histoires d'amour, beaucoup. La fin, inéluctable, qui se termine mal. Un des personnage meurt et Terminé!, fin de l'acte, le rideau tombe. Un nouveau roman, la même rengaine. Trop différents pour s'aimer, l'un meurt et l'autre se meurt d'amour.

Pourquoi écrit-il tant d'histoires d'Amour comme ceci ? Il croit avoir une réponse, mais jamais il ne l'avouera...

Un gémissement le tire de ses pensées. « Yuki... » Ah oui ce sale gamin s'est endormi après qu'il l'ait emmené de force dans sa voiture. Tss... Il ne voulait pas venir mais finalement il s'endort.

_Ce qu'il est paradoxal, _penseEiri le regardant dormir. Il tourne une dernière fois à droite et s'arrête.

« Hé gamin, on est arrivé alors réveille-toi. Je te porterai pas. »

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Des voix étouffées résonnent dans ma tête. Je ne comprends pas. Je fronce les sourcils. Une lumière éblouissante me fait mal aux yeux. D'un coup, je les ouvre. Aaah, oui, logique. La lumière est le soleil car les volets de ma chambre d'hôtel ne sont pas fermés. Attendez... ma chambre d'hôtel ? Comment ça se fait... ? Hier soir, le restau', cet écrivain, ... Je deviens triste en repensant au passage chez moi. C'est quand même des enfoirés ! Ils se permettent de dire ça, j'aurais pu les baffer si je le voulais... Ou si je le pouvais. Bon, chassons ce mauvais souvenir, ça ne sert rien de ressasser ce genre de choses.

Ensuite, je me suis enfui et je suis arrivé dans ce parc, j'ai revu Yuki Eiri... Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il m'a forcé à monter dans sa voiture, et puis... Et puis... Raah j'me souviens de rien ! Pourquoi ? Ma porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et laisse apparaître une furie brune qui, arrivée à ma hauteur, me saute dessus et me secoue comme un prunier.

« Kristal ! Kristal ! Arrête ! Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais... » Ouais ! Ça fonctionne ! Hallelujah !

Elle me lâche gentiment et me laisse reprendre mes esprits avant de repartir à l'attaque avec des millions de questions, toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Avec qui ? L'écrivain ?! Nooon, pas possible ! Alors ça y est, t'as conclu ? J'y crois pas ! T'es devenu un homme ! C'est merveilleux ! » Depuis quand je ne suis pas un homme ? Bon peut-être pas « homme » comme on l'entend mais au moins « jeune homme », non ? Faut pas déconner ! Bref... Hein ? « J'ai conclu » ? C'est quoi cette entourloupe ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle marmonne encore... ?

« Bon, même si je suppose que tu avais le rôle de la « femme », tu as quand même passé le pas, non ? » Mes yeux doivent être de la taille d'une soucoupe. Comment peut-elle proférer des choses comme celles-ci à mes oreilles si sensibles ! Minute, « le rôle de la femme » ? Je ne comprends riiien !

Kristal me regarde avec des yeux compatissants et me dit, maternelle : « J'ai l'impression que tu ne peux pas te lever. » Elle me sourit. « Je vais te chercher ton petit-déjeuner et ensuite on pourra en parler calmement. J'imagine que ça doit être un grand changement dans ta vie, non ? Comme pour le groupe. On ne te savait pas autant attiré par ce qui est masculin. » Sur ces mots, elle se lève et en refermant la porte, me fait un clin d'œil dont je ne comprends pas la signification. Après son babillage incessant, je me retrouve plongé dans un silence agréable, ce qui me laisse le temps de réfléchir. Ce qu'elle peut être chiante, j'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Alors, oui, j'étais avec l'écrivain et, oui, j'ai conc... OH MY GOD ! J'ai compris ! Elle croit que... ? Ne me dites pas... J'ouvre les yeux en grand ! Elle croit que je... que je... j'ai fais ÇA avec Yuki Eiri ! Mais c'est pas possible ! C'mec là n'est pas HOMO – et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! C'est impossible, il attire les femmes comme la merde attire les mouches, d'après ce que m'a dit Maiko. Bon, la comparaison est mal choisi, je l'avoue, c'est la première qui m'est venue... Bref !

Mais nooon, pas moi hein ? Je ne suis pas attiré pas lui hein ? Je crois que je vais pleurer ! Pas que le fait que je sois gay – enfin je veux attiré par un homme – me dégoûte, c'est juste que ce soit LUI ! Mince alors ! J'aurais pu avec Hiro. Oui, Hiro est mon meilleur ami, il me connaît par cœur, il est gentil, agréable et tout le tintouin pour être l'homme parfait ! Mais sur ce magnifique tableau il y a une tache, ou plutôt deux. Suguru, qui est une tache au sens propre – pour mon équation parfaite – et une tache au sens figuré – car désolé de le dire, mais Hiro n'a vraiment pas choisi le plus modeste des _hommes_ (si on peut le considérer comme ça) –, et ensuite : je me sentirais mal à l'aise. C'est vrai, quoi, il est comme mon frère et je suis pas fan de l'inceste. Donc, deux conditions qui gâchent tout pour cet amour magnifique ! Ah, non. Il y a encore une autre tache. Yuki Eiri est charismatique. Il fait fondre tout le monde ! Merci, j'ai une semi-excuse. Hinhin.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, me faisant sursauter. Quelle idée ! Ils ne savent pas ouvrir les portes avec douceur ? Imbéciles. Ils arrivent avec un sourire radieux.

« Bah alors champion ! Pas trop fatigué ? » me dit Rick en me frappant dans le dos. Je leur réplique droit dans les yeux que je n'ai rien fait de plus que de l'embrasser. Thomas fait une petite grimace. « Vous savez, moi, ça m'enchante pas d'entendre les « ébats » d'homo. Je ne suis pas homophobe, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » réplique-t-il soudainement sous un regard de Kristal, dont je ne connais pas la teneur. Il continue : « Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ton ... enfin, j'en ai rien à faire. C'est juste qu'entendre qu'il t'a embrassé ici ou là, ou encore à un autre endroit, me dérange... » Il s'arrête sentant nos regards inquisiteurs. Haha. Il rougit un peu, c'est mignon. « Vous savez tous que j'ai une imagination assez _fertile_ et que _forcément _j'imagine tout ce que vous dites, ce qui peut-être très _détaillé_... « Là, je crois qu'il nous a tous scotchés. J'ai une envie irrépressible de rire. Rien qu'à voir sa tête. Il est tout gêné... « Bon, bah, je vais y aller, hein ? » dit-il avec un sourire crispé et il s'en va presque en courant dans le couloir.

Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il reste. Je me sens cerné. Je n'ai plus aucune sortie. Kristal me lance un sourire lumineux, je vois la tonne de questions passer dans sa tête, et son sourire tellement lumineux, tellement amical devient... _carnassier_. J'ai vraiment peur, là. Elle s'approche tout doucement de moi, elle monte sur le lit, – je n'en ai pas bougé depuis ce matin –, à chaque pas, à chaque seconde passée, mon cœur bat plus vite. J'appréhende.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ? Quelque chose me touche la jambe droite, je l'enlève rapidement avant de remarquer que c'était la main de Rick... Lui aussi s'approche. Je suis complètement cerné. Ils ne me laisseront pas partir avant d'avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Ce sont des charognards prêts à tout. Ils me font peurs dans ces moment-là. Je me souviens de ma première « rencontre » en France, cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'on se connaissait. Il n'y avait que Kristal et Rick – Thomas nous a rejoint plus tard –, ils voulaient tout savoir sur mes origines, le pourquoi du comment je suis arrivé en France, où était ma famille, si j'étais Japonais, et cetera... Alors que je ne connaissais aucun mot de français, pendant plusieurs semaine, je n'ai pas pu leur répondre. Mais ils m'ont quand même harcelé longtemps, les bougres ! J'ai eu peur des occidentaux, je croyais qu'ils étaient tous comme ça... Enfin, c'est toujours un bon souvenir et je ne les remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir suivi durant ces semaines. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Je me serais refermé sur moi-même, je pense. Le silence dans la chambre me fait atterrir. Ils se sont arrêtés, et je me suis calmé. Repenser à ça m'a fait oublier la situation terrible dans laquelle je suis. Je vois Kristal ouvrir la bouche, et me demander si c'était bien... Je la regarde surpris. « Mais puisque je vous dit que je n'ai rien fait avec lui ! »

« Tu as dit que tu l'avais embrassé », me fait remarquer Rick. Je leur réponds que non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé mais lui qui a profité de ma faiblesse. Ils ont un regard suspicieux. « Ce n'est pas ce que nous a dit l'écrivain. »

Je me crispe, qu'a-t-il bien pu raconter ? Rick me répond – j'ai toujours cette satané manie de parler à voix haute... – « Il nous a dit que la nuit avait été épuisante, au point qu'il a dû prendre une douche dans ta chambre après t'avoir ramené... » me dit-il avec un air lubrique dans ses yeux si innocents d'habitude – c'est ironique bien sûr.

J'en perds ma mâchoire, euh, non ce n'est pas ça. J'ai toujours du mal avec les expressions. Ah, j'en perds mon latin – je ne connais pas du tout cette langue, j'ai entendu quelqu'un le dire et ça m'a tellement paru bizarre que je l'ai retenu.

Mon cerveau a besoin de s'aérer, il turbine à cent à l'heure. C'est pas possible qu'il ait dit ça ! Et Kristal qui rajoute la phrase qui m'achève : « Vous avez fait ça dans la voiture ou quoi ? C'est pas très romantique. Tu aurais dû lui proposer de monter... » La lueur perverse que j'avais entr'aperçue au restaurant revient au galop, non, on peut même dire qu'elle l'avait depuis le début. C'est horrible. Ils croient vraiment que je suis passé à l'acte ! Ça me donne des frissons dans le dos. Non, pas de dégoût, mais plutôt de peur. La peur que cet écrivain me fasse des trucs pervers. Horrible, je vous dis. Bon, c'est décidé, je ne le verrai plus. Jamais de ma vie. Comment je peux faire comprendre que cet hurluberlu et moi n'avons rien fait... De toute façon, les « vacances » au Japon vont bientôt se terminer, il ne va pas me suivre jusqu'en France. Aucun souci, il n'est pas connu là-bas. Je souris, pensant à la fin de ce voyage. Un grand sourire qui n'a aucun rapport avec la discussion, bien entendu. Sauf que, mes chers camarades ne sont pas dans ma tête et tirent – encore une fois – des conclusions hâtives.

« Je le savais ! » Et c'est alors que Kristal, heureuse, saute de joie sur mon lit en criant à tue-tête que je l'ai fait, que ce n'était pas trop tôt et qu'elle avait le beau-frère le plus canon du Japon. – Oui, jamais personne ne remplacera son cher Brad Pitt, bien qu'il soit vieux et blond (je déteste les blonds, Na !). Hihi. Elle me regarde les yeux brillants de fierté. Elle s'accroupit et se penche vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me sens bien, c'est rassurant. Bien des fois, elle m'a consolé. Comme j'étais dans une famille d'accueil pas très accueillante justement – ils m'ont fait la misère – elle était – et est toujours – une sorte de mère de substitution. Je pourrais m'endormir dans...

« QUOI ? »

Je viens juste de réaliser de ce qu'elle a dit. De ma réaction violente, Kristal a sursauté et s'est reculée – d'un autre coté, je lui ai crié dans l'oreille, ça se comprend – et me regarde avec des yeux surpris. Rick non plus ne comprend pas ma réaction. Je m'explique en essayant de rester calme : « Pour que tout soit clair, je n'ai pas couché avec Yuki Eiri.. » J'interromps Rick qui allait répliquer, « quand je suis sorti de chez mes... mes parents, » ma gorge se serre douloureusement, « je suis passé par un parc où je me suis reposé un petit peu, et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré. C'est un pur hasard ! On a discuté, et il m'a ramené. Je me suis endormi dans sa voiture, je pense donc qu'il m'a porté jusque dans ma chambre. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il était épuisé... » J'ai passé sous silence ce moment chez mes parents, j'ai pas envie qu'ils s'inquiètent pour rien. Ils m'ont fait une frayeur en énonçant l'hypothèse cinglée sur l'écrivain et moi.

On frappe à la porte. « Tu attendais quelqu'un ? » me demande Rick _très_ intéressé. Je lui réponds que non. « C'est peut-être Thomas... » Je me lève, sans prendre le temps de m'habiller correctement. Car, oui, je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais seulement en caleçon.

Kami-sama ! Le mufle ! Yuki Eiri m'a vu en sous-vêtements. Je rougis. J'ai chaud. Il faut que je me reprenne, la personne insiste fortement sur la porte. Soit c'est Thomas, soit ma sœur, soit le service d'étage ; rien à craindre. Je m'avance donc vers la porte, l'ouvre et donne un sourire éblouissant à la personne devant moi – tout en me cachant à moitié, je suis pudique. J'arrête le mouvement et me crispe. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il veut ma mort ou quoi ?! Hé oui. Devant moi se trouve Yuki Eiri, le charmeur de ces dames, un sourcil levé me dévisageant. Un mini sourire, que je qualifierais de pervers, commence à flotter sur ses délicieuses lèvres... NON ! Elles ne sont pas délicieuses, loin de là. C'est lui qui me fait cet effet. Arg ! Je suis fini si je pense ça.

Il parle avec sa voix si grave, si _sensuelle_... Il faut que j'arrête mon délire. « Si j'avais su qu'il y aurait cet accueil _si_ chaleureux, je serais venu plus tôt. » Il finit sa phrase dans un quasi ronronnement. Mon cœur palpite. Il reprend : « Tu me fais entrer ? » Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'écarte. Il avance, faisant voltiger son long manteau noir, qui lui sied à merveille. Non, je n'ai pas pensé ça... Impossible. Une voix me tire de mes pensées quelque peu dérangeantes.

« Je vois que tu as de la visite alors nous allons te laisser... « Après un temps d'arrêt, Rick me chuchote à l'oreille : « Conclure. » Je crois que je rougis encore plus. Quel culot. Kristal me lance un sourire plein de sous-entendus, et referme la porte. Je me retourne d'un seul coup vers la dernière personne restée et le vois en pleine contemplation de... Moi ? Il ne se cache même pas ! Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, je lui dis d'emblée : « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Il y a des choses à éclaircir. » Il relève son sourcil.

Ah, il m'énerve quand il fait ça !


	7. Une enfance paisible ?

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

**Correction par Chawia. Merci !**

**

* * *

****Piste06_Une enfance paisible ?**

L'avion se posa à l'aéroport Roissy Charles De Gaule. Le temps était chaud, mais la fraicheur du vent faisait frissonner quiconque n'était pas habitué au climat de la France.

Les passagers descendirent, ils étaient tous soit asiatiques, soit originaires des pays de l'Est.

Aux arrivées, une personne asiatique était assez pressée et tenait par la main un petit garçon aux yeux bridés. Ils venaient du Japon, c'était un très long voyage et épuisant. La jeune femme voulait à tout prix se débarrasser du poids qu'elle traînait.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était à elle de s'occuper de ça. C'était de _sa_ faute si le petit avait écouté une conversation privée – même si elle ne savait pas de quoi retournait la conversation. Elle le regarda tendrement, se demandant comment un enfant pourrait faire du mal à quelqu'un d'aussi réputé que _lui_. Elle ne le comprendrait jamais. De toute façon elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, elle devait vite rentrer au Japon pour s'occuper des ses petits frères. Son père étant le moine supérieur d'un temple Bouddhiste, il n'avait pas le temps. Surtout depuis que sa femme était décédée, il n'avait plus de temps pour sa famille, bizarrement. Elle scruta la salle. Elle devait trouver des gens importants pour le petit. Pendant qu'elle fouillait la salle du regard, elle tomba sur une famille qui avait une pancarte avec dessus « Shindo Shûichi » en japonais mal écrit. La jeune femme se dirigea vers eux. Cette famille était composée du mari, la trentaine, de sa femme et de deux enfants ; une petite fille et un bébé dans une poussette. Ils avaient l'air gentils et accueillants. Finalement, le petit serait bien dans cette famille.

La mère sourit à la vue du _mignon_ petit enfant japonais.

Elle voulait un troisième enfant, mais suite à son dernier accouchement, il y avait eu quelques complications et était devenue stérile. Elle était désespérée, c'est alors que ce Japonais avait téléphoné et lui avait proposé d'adopter un enfant orphelin. Il lui avait dit que c'était une _association_ qui était à l'origine. Voyant que les orphelins étaient malheureux dans leur pays et que peu de personnes voulaient les adopter, ils avaient décidé de les envoyer autre part, dans un autre pays. Il avait dit que les enfants étaient plus heureux après ça, que la famille ferait une bonne action. Cette femme voulant accomplir son désir d'enfant, accepta sans en parler à son mari tout d'abord. Celui-ci ne fut pas d'accord, mais sa femme sut éveiller le bénévole qu'était son époux, disant que c'était pour aider un enfant. Et le mari accepta. La légalisation et autres papiers administratifs avaient été rapides et sans encombre. Cela ne mit pas la puce à l'oreille dans la famille, trop heureuse de faire quelque chose de bien. Ne se demandant pas _pourquoi_ un Japonais avait appelé chez eux. Et _pourquoi_ à ce moment-là ?

La jeune femme donna les papiers d'adoption et s'en alla, laissant l'enfant aux mains de sa nouvelle famille. Il serait certainement plus heureux avec eux. L'enfant était effrayé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme était partie. Il ne connaissait pas ces gens, il ne comprenait pas la langue. Malgré le fait qu'il ai eu dix ans peu de temps avant, les évènements passés dans sa petite vie l'avait troublé, et rendu fragile. Il avait peur de tout et de tout le monde. Il n'osait plus approcher les personnes inconnues. Surtout les _hommes_. Il en avait une peur bleue et un mauvais souvenir. Il avait peur que _ça_ recommence. Il laissait les femmes venir, mais avec un temps de méfiance au début. Shûichi était terrifié, il ne savait pas quoi faire. La mère arriva à sa hauteur et lui parla doucement, croyant qu'il comprenait.

« Bonjours toi ! Maintenant, on sera ta nouvelle famille. Voici ton papa », dit-elle en désignant son mari, « ta petite sœur et ton petit frère. »

Elle avait un immense sourire. Alors, Shûichi le lui rendit. Il aimait les sourires. La femme lui pris la main et ils partirent comme une famille heureuse.

Ceci ne durerait pas... L'enfance paisible n'était finalement pas le lot de Shûichi.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

« Mais c'est pas vrai !! Shûichi, viens ici tout de suite ! » Un homme de trente-cinq ans déboula dans le salon, en colère. Shûichi releva la tête, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver à cause de ses écouteurs. Son père adoptif semblait énervé. Il braillait il ne savait quoi, et agitait furieusement les bras. Cette scène aurait pu sembler comique si l'homme n'était pas venu lui arracher les écouteurs d'un coup sec et le gifler fortement. Shûichi secoua la tête, sonné. L'homme lui mit sous le nez une lettre. L'enfant fronça les sourcils, c'était une lettre d'absence. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'étaient toutes ses absences. Le collège avait envoyé une lettre pour des absences _justifiées_. C'étaient toutes les fois où il était allé voir un psychologue, pour _soi-disant_ l'aider à surmonter ses _problèmes_. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il suivait ces séances de psychanalyse. D'après son psy, il avait encore besoin de ces séances _libératrices_. Pas si libératrices que ça, Shûichi faisait toujours autant de cauchemar. En grandissant, il avait compris ce qu'il avait _subi_. On parlait de ce _genre de chose_, qu'il fallait faire _attention_, à l'école, aux informations, partout. Des histoires sordides avec meurtres à la clé pour la plupart. Il pouvait considérer qu'il avait eu de la _chance_ dans son malheur.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, il avait gardé contact avec la jeune femme qui l'avait accompagné, à l'âge de dix ans. C'était elle qui lui avait conseillé les séances, c'était aussi elle qui justifiait ses absences. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la fois où il n'y était pas allé ? Au lieu d'aller voir son psy, il avait préféré faire de la musique avec ses amis. Bien entendu, les parents adoptifs n'étaient pas au courant de son passé, le vrai. Donc, ils n'étaient pas non plus au courant de cette histoire de psychanalyse. Il se souvenait de ses premiers mois en France, ils avaient été difficiles. Il ne connaissait pas la langue – sa famille adoptive ne faisait rien pour – et n'avait aucun ami. Longtemps, il avait été refusé des écoles car il ne parlait pas Français. C'est alors qu'il avait rencontré ses deux amis, Kristal et Rick. Au tout début, il était vraiment effrayé malgré leur gentillesse. Ils venaient tout le temps lui parler quand il était dans le jardin à essayer de s'occuper. La cause de leur rencontre ? Un ballon. Rick avait tapé dans un ballon de foot trop fort, et celui-ci avait atterri dans le jardin de M. et Mme Arrabiati, la famille de Shûichi. Connaissant le caractère assez stricte de ses _parents_, il avait décidé de rendre le ballon lui-même. Il n'était là que depuis quelques jours, et donc ne comprenait pas ce que racontaient ces enfants hyperactifs dans un français approximativement bon, en raison de leur jeune âge. Shûichi se souvenait des questions. Il en souriait. C'est grâce à eux qu'il avait pu comprendre et apprendre un peu la langue de ce pays étranger. Au fur et à mesure, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis, et avaient une passion en commun avec lui : la musique.

Ils avaient décidé de former leur groupe, rien qu'à eux. Sun Of Night naquit. Oh, bien sûr, le début fut laborieux. Ils n'étaient que trois. Shûichi, ne pouvant jouer d'instrument de musique comme Rick et Kristal, avait décidé d'utiliser son seul instrument. Sa voix. Celle qu'il n'avait presque jamais fait _fonctionner_. Elle était douce et claire, un peu enfantine sur les fins de phrases mais restait pure. Il sut s'en servir dès les premières notes, sa technique n'était pas exceptionnelle mais elle venait du cœur et on oubliait rapidement que ce n'était qu'un enfant. Enfin, seulement pour les non-professionnels. Un jour, alors que le groupe jouait à une fête des reprises, un jeune adolescent leur avait parlé et avait demandé à devenir leur batteur. Les chansons manquaient cruellement de rythme parfois, et pour certaines, une batterie soutenait mieux la mélodie. Ils avaient accepté avec joie. Les Sun Of Night furent complet. Avec ce quatrième membre, Thomas, les compositions commencèrent, et ils s'améliorèrent. Ils faisaient des petits concerts de-ci de-là derrière le dos des parents de Shûchi, qui n'auraient jamais accepté ça. À la maison, Shûichi était malheureux, non pas que ses parents le battaient – seulement lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise – mais il sentait qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu dans cette famille. Chaque problème que pouvait rencontrer la famille retombait souvent sur lui. Même les problèmes d'argents. Son petit frère et sa petite sœur n'étaient pas non plus des enfants de cœur avec lui. Ils étaient plutôt capricieux, et demandaient tout à Shûichi. S'il ne le faisait pas, les enfants se plaignaient à leur parents. Comme ils le tenaient responsable de tous les maux, alors il s'évadait dans la musique. La voix de son père adoptif le tira de ses pensées.

« Bon alors, tu m'expliques ? »

Shûichi haussa les épaules, désinvolte. Son attitude n'aida certainement pas l'homme à se calmer. Il le trouvait insolent avec ces airs innocents. Le père savait ce que faisait Shûichi. Il savait qu'il chantait dans un groupe, il l'avait appris par hasard quand il rentrait du travail. Shûichi discutait avec un adolescent blond et un peu trop bruyant pour le voisinage, et avait entendu que le groupe devait donner un concert dans la ville voisine. M. Arrabiati avait été en colère, comment cet enfant avait-il caché ça ? Il avait voulu le réprimander mais n'avait rien dit, ni à sa femme, ni à ses enfants. Il gardait cela comme une carte à jouer. Si sa femme l'apprenait, elle se mettrait dans une colère noire, elle détestait tous ces groupes de _voyous_ qui pensaient plus à faire du bruit de que de la musique. Avec leur batterie, elle en avait des frissons d'horreur. Si le gamin faisait une connerie, alors l'homme dévoilerait tout. Et là, il pourrait être sûr qu'elle haïrait le petit Shûichi.

« Je n'ai rien à dire, désolé. »

Shûichi esquissa un mouvement pour partir mais son père l'en empêcha. Il lui saisit le bras et le serra fort, tellement fort que Shûichi grimaça de douleur.

« Écoute-moi bien, gamin. T'as de la chance, aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur donc je ne dirai rien à ta _mère_. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien et c'est réciproque. Tu n'aimerais pas la décevoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shûichi secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Bien, je vais te dire une chose : si tu refais une seule connerie de ce genre, comme manquer les cours qu'on te paie, je te jure que ton petit groupe de pseudo rebelles va vite voler en éclat. Tu sais que ma femme a une sainte horreur de ces groupes-là ? »

L'adolescent de quatorze ans écarquilla les yeux. Alors, il savait. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. S'il savait pour ça, il devait savoir pour le reste aussi. Shûichi pâlit tout d'un coup. Il regarda son père adoptif, apeuré. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? T'as d'autres conneries à me dire ? C'est le moment ! » Shûichi ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma. Il semblait hésiter. S'il ne lui avait pas posé la question, ni signalé, c'est qu'il ne savait rien. Ou du moins, n'avait pas de preuve contre lui. Finalement, Shûichi baissa la tête et la secoua une nouvelle fois. Son père le lâcha et lui intima de monter dans sa chambre et d'y rester. Il partit sans demander son reste et s'enferma dans son refuge. Sa chambre ne contenait qu'un lit une place, un bureau, une armoire et une table de nuit. La seule preuve qu'une personne vivait là étaient les murs tapissés de photos ou quelques posters de groupes de rock. Shûichi s'écroula comme une masse sur son lit, sortit son mp3 – un mp3 que Rick lui avait offert pour son anniversaire – l'alluma et remit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. La mélodie de _Sunday Bloody Sunday_,la célèbre chanson de U2 commença. Il fit voleter son regard jusque sur la table de nuit. Son portable – lui aussi offert par ses amis deux ans plus tôt – clignotait, lui signifiant qu'il avait un message. Il le prit et le lut. Shûichi faillit sauter au plafond. Il voulait hurler toute sa joie, mais se retint. Il ne fallait pas que la famille rapplique. C'est donc avec un grand sourire et les larmes aux yeux qu'il répondit au message de Rick.

_« Reçu :_

_Nous avons trouvé un endroit pour nous produire ! Un ami du père de Thomas a bien voulu nous laisser la scène de son bar-café un samedi soir. Il ne nous a pas encore confirmé la date mais ça ne saurait tarder ! J'espère que t'es toujours de la partie mon gars, parce que là faut bosser les chansons à fond pour être prêts ! Si on est assez bons, l'ami en question nous recontactera !! ;-) Rick »_

_« Nouveau message :_

_Absolument okay les gars ! Toujours là ! Shû »_

La chanson d'après, _Panic Prone_ de Chevelle, n'allait pas du tout avec son humeur joyeuse. Au lieu d'une douce mélodie, il préféra zapper sur une beaucoup plus _joyeuse_. _Thunderstruck_de AC/DC. Et il chanta. C'était l'une de ses chansons préférées. Malgré le fait que Shûichi n'avait pas connu la période AC/DC, il adorait leurs chansons. Il faisait quand même attention à ne pas chanter trop fort, de peur que son père arrive et le prive de sa musique. Shûichi était heureux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se produire sur une scène avec plus de personnes ! Non pas à des kermesses ou fêtes de la municipalité – souvent avec des adultes qui avaient du mal avec les chansons rock à la mode ou les jeunes groupes – les reprises se limitant aux Beatles, ou autre variétés. Il continuait à écouter la musique quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha et répondit après avoir enlevé l'un de ses écouteurs. C'était Kristal.

« Kyaaaa ! Tu te rends compte ? Nous les Sun Of Night allons jouer dans un bar !! Avec plein de monde ! Trop bien ! Faut gérer ! Ah mais on va gérer ! Hein Shû !

Kya ! Je t'aime !! »

Et elle continua sur sa lancée. Shûichi ne pouvait pas en placer une. À chaque fois qu'il disait un mot, Kristal le reprenait. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas de si tôt.

Une semaine plus tard, le samedi en question fut annoncé. Ce serait le week-end deux semaines après. Malheureusement, ce samedi-là Shûichi allait manger avec la famille dans un restaurant pour l'anniversaire de la mère. Il ne pouvait donc pas y aller. Seulement, il ne devait pas rater le concert. C'était impossible. C'était leur dernière chance de pouvoir jouer dans un bar-café, ils n'auraient pas d'autres propositions de si tôt, il fallait absolument qu'il y aille.

Alors, ce jour-là, il fit comme s'il était malade. Il attendit que la famille parte pour se lever et se préparer. Un pantalon cigarette noir, des bottines de la même couleur, une chemise blanche à manches longues légèrement entrouverte sur le torse, un peu de khôl et le tour était joué. Il arriva devant le bar-café, y entra et essaya de repérer ses amis. Ils étaient assis au bar. Shûichi s'assit à côté d'eux le sourire aux lèvres. Thomas était à sa droite, il tourna la tête et sursauta de surprise.

« Tu m'as fait peur Shû ! »

D'un coup, une tête brune se plaça devant lui, et commença à le serrer fort.

« Kristal ! Kristal ! Arrête ! Tu m'étouffes ! » Celle-ci releva la tête, elle fronçait les sourcils l'air en colère. « Non mais Oh ! T'étais où ? Tu voulais nous poser un lapin ou quoi ? On allait faire quoi sans chanteur ? Hein ? Ça t'as pris tant de temps pour te préparer ?! »

Elle criait à cause de la musique. Puis elle marmonna : « Pire qu'une fille... »

Thomas se leva et alla prévenir que le groupe était au complet. Ils pouvaient commencer. Ils débutèrent par des reprises, puis ils finirent avec des compositions originales. Le concert se termina vers 22h30. Ils avaient reçu un accueil chaleureux de la part du public présent et étaient tous très heureux. Le patron leur proposa de venir deux samedis par mois, ils acceptèrent. Shûichi devait rentrer vite, avant que la famille ne rentre elle aussi. Il se dépêcha sur le chemin, mais quand il arriva devant la maison, la voiture des parents était présente. Il se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension, espérant qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué. Il ouvrit la porte discrètement, et marcha le plus silencieusement et le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa chambre. Il passa devant le salon et put apercevoir madame et monsieur Arrabiati sur le canapé, regardant la télévision.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il soupira de soulagement. Au moins, il ne s'était pas fait attraper. Il se déshabilla, essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever le reste de khôl. En allant se coucher, il retira les coussins mis pour tromper les parents et se coucha le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques mois et quelques concerts plus tard, ils furent contactés par un producteur. Il voulait les produire. Il trouvait qu'ils avaient un bon potentiel. Sun Of Night fut engagé. Deux EP, un mini-album, précédèrent l'album vendu l'année suivante. C'était alors que commença la carrière fulgurante de Sun Of Night en France et en Europe. Deux ans plus tard, ce fut le Japon. Peut-être même un jour les États-Unis, qui sait...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yuki Eiri sortit de l'hôtel, un mini-sourire collé à ses lèvres. Il prit son paquet de cigarette, et en sortit une qu'il plaça entre ses lèvres. Il recracha la fumée blanche.

Ce gamin était intéressant. Amusant, aussi. Il venait d'assister à un sermon du petit Shûichi, si jeune et si naïf. Soi-disant, le gosse ne l'aimait pas, enfin, n'était pas attiré par lui.

Tout le monde l'aimait. Même Seguchi. Un ricanement lui échappa. Yuki allait tout faire pour l'avoir. Il aurait enfin un autre amusement. Les femmes le lassaient. Trop fades, superficielles, attirées par l'argent, vaniteuses, etc. Pour lui, les femmes n'étaient pas parfaites, ni les hommes – loin de là – mais Shûichi lui avait fait éprouver une sensation bizarre, un frisson. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais l'écrivain n'en avait jamais connu de pareilles. Et puis ce petit-là le repoussait... Peut-être valait-il la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui ?

Même s'il était un peu bruyant et hyperactif...

Il repensa aux mots du gamin. Ça le fit rire, enfin, intérieurement. « _Je ne t'aime pas ! Ne viens plus me voir ! »_

Yuki avait vu de l'envie dans son regard. Il allait continuer à le voir, juste pour le titiller et quand il en aurait marre, son lit ferait le reste. Un sourire plus large que l'autre se peignit sur son visage. Un sourire pervers.

Yuki Eiri avait une nouvelle proie et il partait en chasse.


	8. Les derniers jours

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

**Correction par Chawia. Merci !**

**

* * *

****Piste07_Les derniers jours**

Aujourd'hui est, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, une des deux journées les plus épuisantes de notre voyage et l'une des dernières. Ça me fait bizarre. En quelques jours, j'ai vécu tellement de choses que j'ai l'impression que ce sont des mois qui se sont écoulés. Je ne réalise pas encore ce qui s'est passé. J'ai rencontré plusieurs célébrités japonaises, alors que normalement ce n'était juste qu'un voyage de « découvertes ». On nous avait donné deux jours pour découvrir le pays - plutôt Tokyo, mais bon - nous pouvions visiter, nous amuser... Sauf que moi, je ne me suis pas vraiment amusé, et pas du tout reposé. Je suis épuisé moralement. Entre Seguchi, Yuki Eiri et mes parents, je ne m'en sors plus. Heureusement que le voyage se termine bientôt. Je ne les reverrai plus. Que du repos. Et puis je retrouverai la France qui m'a, quand même, manqué. Surtout les fans et les concerts.

Haaaa, comme je suis pressé de rentrer. Mais avant, il nous reste des séances photos et interviews à donner. C'est étrange, depuis que nous sommes allés à N-G, nous avons eu une recrudescence de demandes de la part de magazines ou de radios. Je suis sûr que Seguchi est dans le coup. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'interférer partout. C'est un parasite. Oh ! Magnifique ! Je cherchais un terme pour le qualifier, eh bien! j'ai trouvé. Un parasite blond... Ah ! Il n'y en a pas qu'un, il a aussi Yuki Eiri ! Deux parasites blonds... héhé. Ça en fait beaucoup trop là. Trop pour moi, un être si innocent, si pur, si gentil... Bon, ok, j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs – c'est ça hein ? L'expression ? – C'est en partie vrai. Je suis gentil. Très, même. Tout le monde le dit. Quoi ? Je ne le suis pas ? Oui, mais ça ne compte pas les pensées. C'est pas comme si je les disais à voix haute, non ? Bon, c'est exact que _certaines_ fois, je parle. Mais pas souvent... Bref. C'étaient des journées épuisantes, et je n'ai même pas pu visiter. Tous ce que j'ai vu c'est : le bâtiment de N-G : qui soit dit en passant, me met mal à l'aise, le toit de N-G et la façade : pour un troisième jour au Japon, on ne fait pas mieux. Tomber dans le vide. Il n'y a que moi pour faire ça, un restaurant chic : mais attention pas riche, hein ? Juste les plus pauvres chez les célébrités..., la nouvelle maison de mes parents : là, j'ai réussi à pleurer, à fuir et à me perdre, le parc, la voiture de Mister Yuki : où peut-être des choses bizarres sont arrivées. N'oublions pas que je n'ai plus de souvenirs, et enfin l'hôtel. Pas terrible le tourisme. Maintenant que ces deux jours sont terminés, le boulot commence.

À quatorze heures, nous avons rendez-vous avec un magazine. Première interview nippone. C'est excitant. On frappe à ma porte. Je vais l'ouvrir Kristal. Tiens ? D'habitude, elle ne prend pas la peine de frapper. Elle plutôt du genre à ouvrir violemment la porte et à faire un boucan pas possible. Mais, là, elle est calme. Trop calme. Comment on dit déjà ? Le truc... Quand quelque chose est trop calme, et que forcément, il va se passer un drame... C'est... le calme avant... l'ouragan !! Ouais c'est ça ! Je suis trop content, je m'en souviens.

« Non, Shû. Ce n'est pas « le calme avant l'ouragan » mais « avant la tempête ». » Hein ? J'ai parlé à voix haute ?! La prochaine fois, je ferai attention. Si les gens apprennent ce que je pense, ce sera la cata ! Je me demande : Que fait Kristal ici ? Non pas que je ne veux pas la voir mais je croyais qu'elle devait venir me chercher juste pour l'interview...

« Hé oui, Darling, c'est l'heure d'y aller. Ne soyons pas en retard pour notre premier journaliste japonais ! » me dit-elle souriante. Non, il n'est pas temps de partir. Je file un coup d'œil discret au réveil sur la table de nuit. Ah bah, ouais. « Je me prépare et j'arrive. » Je vais pour refermer la porte quand Kristal la retient du pied. J'hausse un sourcil.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? « Shûichi. » J'aime pas le ton sérieux qu'elle prend. Je déteste quand elle prononce mon prénom comme ça... « Ça va ? » Je nage dans le brouillard.

« Bien sûr que je vais bien, pourquoi ? » Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Elle me dit que je ne comprends pas. Ouais, je comprends pas. Finalement, elle enlève son pied, et je peux fermer la porte. J'essaie de me coiffer – enfin de donner une forme convenable à mes cheveux, sinon ils sont en pétard. Je finis de me préparer rapidement, et sors de ma chambre. Kristal m'attends sagement, appuyée au mur d'en face. Elle a une attitude bizarre. Peut-être qu'elle est malade, il faudrait que je voies ça. Elle me prend le bras et m'entraîne à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, où notre cher van nous attend. Finalement, je l'aime bien. J'aimerais bien l'emmener en France. Je crois que c'est impossible... Par avion en tout cas, et par la terre ce serait trop long – enfin le bateau et la terre. Lorsque je monte dans le véhicule, je m'aperçois que _personne_ n'est son état normal. Premièrement, Rick ne sourit pas et/ou fait des blagues stupides. Deuxièmement, Thomas, qui garde toujours son sourire en coin, a l'air d'être malade. La couleur de son visage oscille entre le vert, le blanc et quelques rougeurs. Troisièmement, Kristal ne s'accroche pas à moi. Fait exceptionnel à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Et enfin, quatrième et dernièrement, notre manager est heureuse. Elle sourit tout le temps, et je sens qu'elle va parler pendant tout le trajet ! Malheur ! La situation est inversée.

Après dix minutes de trajet, nous arrivons enfin au lieu de rendez-vous. Un petit restaurant discret, au coin d'une rue bondée de la capitale. L'interview devait normalement se passer à l'hôtel mais au dernier moment, le journaliste a décidé un autre endroit. Au moins, je peux sortir de l'hôtel sans risque de croiser l'écrivain. Nous entrons tous les cinq à l'intérieur. Ce restaurant ressemble plutôt à un bar avec terrasse. L'intérieur est décoré sobrement, les murs imitation bois, des petites tables noires, ou en bois. Une douce musique s'élève dans les airs. Simple, mais je m'y sens à l'aise. Je n'aime pas les endroits trop _fringants_, même si, d'un côté je dois en fréquenter. Le journaliste est, en fait, une femme : Yukio nous sourit franchement et nous propose de nous asseoir. Manami, au centre du groupe formé, commence avec les questions habituelles, auxquelles nous avons dû répondre tellement de fois en France. Une excitation pour le fait que ce soit au Japon. Comme pour les premières interviews du groupe. Une joie indéfinissable me prend, et c'est avec plaisir que je réponds à quelques questions directement en japonais.

Une demie heure plus tard, nous avons fini avec la promesse de revenir au Japon pour la prochaine tournée que nous ferons. Pas si sûr. Je me sens un peu énervé. Certaines questions m'ont laissé un goût amer sur la langue. Je me demande comment elle a pu avoir autant de renseignement.

_« Passons à la prochaine question : J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été contacté par la maison de disque N-G, du célèbre producteur Seguchi Tohma. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur cette rencontre, et si elle signifierait un nouveau contrat ?_

– _Eh bien, commença la manager, Seguchi Tohma nous a proposé un contrat, mais nous avons décidé de refuser. Les Sun Of night veulent avoir du temps avant d'accepter. La transition serait trop rapide entre leur maison de disque, moyenne, et N-G. L'écart trop important. Mais, en aucun cas, ceci est un refus définitif. Elle sourit._

– _Cette question est destinée à Shûichi : Des rumeurs courent sur votre compte. On dit que vous avez quelques relations avec Yuki Eiri, est-ce vrai ?_

_Shûichi rougit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question._

– _Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés deux, trois fois, mais rien de très sérieux. Nous ne sommes même pas amis. Seulement des connaissances._

_– Oh oh ! ricana Manami, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. Je sais d'information sûre, que l'écrivain et vous étiez dans un parc tard dans la nuit, et qu'ensuite, il vous aurait ramené à votre hôtel et serait monté avec vous, dans votre chambre... dit-elle sur un ton de conspirateur, s'étant approchée de Shûichi. Celui-ci__ secoua la tête rapidement, son rougissement s'était amplifié._

– _Non, il m'a juste ramené car je me sentais fatigué, et... je... Il n'y a rien eu... Euh..._

_Yukio Manami sourit de contentement._

– _Très bien ! Maintenant Rick, jeune homme plein de vitalité et d'humour... »_

Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! De quoi elle se mêlait ? Enfin, le jour où je comprendrai comment elle a pu savoir pour Yuki Eiri et moi, même s'il n'y a rien eu - dans mes souvenirs -, je l'étripe... ou pas. De toute façon, cette situation ne se répètera pas. Nous remontons alors dans notre van chéri, et allons à une séance photo. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait de photoshoot. Mais cette séance a été, bien entendu, appuyée par Seguchi. On n'a signé aucun contrat, et il s'en mêle quand même.

Nous arrivons au local. Un photographe que je définirais d'exubérant nous accueille en nous lançant des phrases du genre « Vous êtes magniiifique ! » « Oh quelle jolie jeune fille ! » « Magnifiiique ! Tout simplement MA-GNI-FIQUE ! Je savais que tous les occidentaux étaient magnifique ! »

Bref, je crois que le seul mot de vocabulaire pour nous désigner est : magnifique. À force, je vais saturer. Je crois aussi qu'il est bigleux. J'ai, certes, vécu en France, mais à ce que je sache je ne suis pas occidental. M'enfin, j'vais pas m'en plaindre.

On se place et il commence à prendre des photos. D'abord de groupe puis individuelles. J'aurais préféré rester en groupe. Seul, il est carrément pire.

« Oh, mais tu es magnifique ! Continue comme ça ! Ouiiii ! Cette expression, paaaaarfait ! Oh mon Dieu ! Un petit sourire, non un plus grand... Oh oui, c'est ça, continue ! »

Je sens que je vais craquer s'il n'arrête pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il gémit, c'est embarrassant. Et il me regarde bizarrement, je suis tellement gêné que je rougis. Je vois une lueur s'allumer dans son regard. Il ouvre la bouche et... et...

« Tu es tellement mignon que je te croquerais ! » Le tout avec un clin d'œil. Je vais mourir, les yeux comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte. Bon, je ne dois plus trop être _mignon_ mais c'est de sa faute !

Il ajoute quelque chose : « Dommage que Yuki Eiri t'ai mis le grappin dessus. » Il soupire, déçu. Je suis encore trop sous le coup de la surprise, que je ne rougis même pas. Par contre, j'entends très bien mes chers camarades rire sous cape. Traîtres !

Mon tour passé, les autres subissent aussi toute sorte de compliment bizarres. Je l'avoue que quand on est spectateur, c'est extrêmement plaisant d'assister à ça. Et je me permets de rire beaucoup plus bruyamment que mes amis. C'est qu'ils en font des têtes ! À croire qu'ils ont vécu la piiiire journée de leur vie. Ha ha !

Après ces deux heures de prise, nous pouvons enfin nous reposer. Pas pour très longtemps, dans moins de deux heures nous devons nous diriger vers une radio pour répondre à des questions et jouer un petit live acoustique de deux, trois chansons. Mais avant, notre manager nous dit que nous allons rencontrer des personnes car ce _cher_ Seguchi nous a dégoté des rendez-vous. Ça me sidère. Il n'est ni notre producteur, ni notre patron et encore moins notre manager. On n'a aucun contrat d'exclusivité avec mais il contrôle tout. Il veut avoir la main sur tout. J'en ai marre de n'être qu'une marionnette. J'en ai marre de toujours être commandé par les autres, et d'obéir à chaque désir sinon un drame pourrait vite arriver. Je me souviens d'une phrase de Seguchi « _Pour me protéger ou protéger un être cher, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer s'il le faut. Retiens-le. »_ Elle me fait froid dans le dos, car je l'en sais capable. Je le sens.

Deux heures et quelques « célébrités » plus tard, on est en chemin pour la radio. Vers dix-neuf heures, l'émission commencera.

Après une petite demie heure de répétition et l'approche de l'équipe, l'émission débute. L'animateur lance le jingle de quelques secondes et commence à parler.

« Hello la compagnie ! Ce soir, comme vous l'attendez tous, je suis avec le jeune groupe français Sun Of Night qui commence à faire un malheur au Japon ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier car ils nous offrent trois chansons en live, et en acoustique ! Salut jeunes gens, alors comment s'est passé votre séjour jusqu'à présent ? Termine-t-il en anglais.

– Très bien, merci, dis-je avec un sourire presque hypocrite. Il me sourit en retour.

– Première question : Tout le monde se demande d'où vient ce nom quelque peu bizarre. Que signifie Sun Of Night, ce qu'on pourrait traduire par « Soleil De Nuit » ?

Kristal commence à expliquer :

– En fait, ça n'a pas de signification particulière. Je pense que c'est juste un effet de style. Comme Shûichi adore la lune, on voulait s'appeler « Moon » mais c'était trop simple... Alors Shûichi, avec son anglais encore moyen, a lancé cette phrase. Et on l'a gardée. »

M'ouais, mon anglais moyen, elle exagère... Bon, je l'avoue les premières chansons n'étaient pas très recherchées dans la langue... J'étais jeune. L'animateur acquiesce. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est comment la phrase est venue. Je me souviens, c'était un jour où mes _parents_ m'avaient encore engueulé pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait. Ils m'avaient privé de souper. À ce moment-là, il faisait nuit à partir de vingt heures et la lune était pleine. Je l'avais contemplée, et ses rayons m'apaisaient. Le journaliste reprend :

« Maintenant tout le monde se demande, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

– Kristal et Rick sont amis depuis longtemps, leurs parents se voyaient bien avant leur naissance. Donc, ils se connaissent depuis tout petit, réponds-je. Ils étaient mes voisins, et au bout d'un moment on s'est lié d'amitié. Thomas, lui, on l'a rencontré plus tard. Le groupe était déjà formé et on jouait à une sorte de fête, il nous a abordé. Il nous a harcelé pour jouer avec nous, finis-je avec un grand sourire.

– Hep hep ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est juste qu'ils étaient tellement nuls que j'ai eu pitié d'eux, et leur ai demandé de me joindre au groupe. Pour les améliorer, bien entendu... » dit-il avec un clin d'œil à la collègue du journaliste. Celle-ci rougit comme une pivoine. Pire que moi.

La suite se déroule tranquillement. On joue encore une fois _Never Too Late_, elle n'est pas vraiment finie, mais ils veulent l'écouter, alors...

Nous rentrons à l'hôtel vers vingt-deux heures trente. On est allé dans un bar pour fêter cette dure journée de labeur.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ça y est, nous sommes sur le départ. Nous allons partir du Japon. Ce soir on embarquera, et je dirai au revoir au pays. D'un côté je me sens triste, d'un autre soulagé. J'aurais bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps mais le budget est un peu serré. Nous avons bouclé toutes nos affaires. Je passe du temps avec Hiro et ma sœur car je ne sais pas encore quand je reviendrai. Nous sommes dans le parc où je m'étais perdu. Hiro l'aime bien aussi. Souvent, il vient ici avec son _chéri-chéri_, Fujisaki. Tiens, je me demande où est ce gamin quand même... Je l'ai vu hier, pour la deuxième journée de _interview-rencontre-radio_, comme étant le cousin de Seguchi. En fait, sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais entouré de parasites. À part que Fujisaki n'est pas blond. Ça, c'est un problème. Enfin, bref...

Ça faisait longtemps que ma poisse habituelle n'était pas apparue. Bah, oui. Je l'avais presque oubliée. Cette malchance se présente comme ceci : une fumée de cigarette, un long manteau noir, un regard électrisant, une prestance à couper le souffle, une voix grave, et un blond sans pareil. Bref, tout le monde a compris de qui je parlais. Yuki Eiri. Bon dieu. Et bien entendu, les deux traîtres que j'appelais encore ami et sœur nous ont laissés seuls. Je vais les tuer.

Nous nous fixons, lui d'un regard indifférent et moi furieux. Il n'a pas respecté ce que je lui avais dit à l'hôtel. Qu'il ne m'approche plus.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit combien de temps. Alors, j'ai pensé te laisser deux jours pour que tu te calmes. » Saloperie ! Je boude, et croise les bras sur mon torse. J'ai tourné la tête à l'opposé. Je le sens s'approcher, il m'attrape le menton avec sa main droite, et me relève la tête. Il me regarde bizarrement. Je voudrais me détacher, mais d'un autre côté, je voudrais rester autant de temps comme ça. Je vois alors son visage approcher. Mon cœur bat tout d'un coup plus vite. Il appuie ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ferme doucement les yeux. Il me mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieure, j'entrouvre un peu la bouche et il en profite pour faufiler sa langue à l'intérieur. Oh mon dieu ! Yuki Eiri m'embrasse encore une fois, et ce n'est pas qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout ! C'est un vrai baiser ! Mon premier. D'un coup je me détache de lui et m'enfuis. Mon cœur ne s'est pas arrêté de battre la chamade.

J'arrive à l'hôtel tout essoufflé, j'entre dans ma chambre et m'adosse à la porte, mes mains au niveau du cœur. J'y crois pas ! J'ai répondu à son baiser ! Moi ! Bon, calme-toi. Ce n'est rien... Mais si, c'est grave. Bon sang ! Yuki Eiri, quoi ! J'aurais pu choisir quelque d'autre !

On frappe à ma porte, je l'entrouvre, de peur de voir l'écrivain sortant d'un boite à musique. Ouais, mon allusion est bizarre, mais disons que c'est un petit diablotin perfide et pervers. En plus d'un parasite. Non, c'est juste Rick. Je lui saute dessus, heureux de voir un ami qui ne m'a jamais trahi, pas comme certaines personnes que je ne citerai pas.

« Je sais Shû que tu es content de me voir, mais tu commences à être lourd. » Je descends et il reprend : « C'est pour te dire que nous allons bientôt y aller, donc rassemble tes bagages et amène les à l'ascenseur. On y sera tous. » J'acquiesce, il s'en va. Je regroupe toutes mes affaires, les porte du mieux que je peux. C'est à dire, la moitié traîne par terre. J'arrive devant l'ascenseur et vois tout le bazar qu'ont occasionné mes camarades. Je jette le tout dessus. Le groom arrive et fait une drôle de tête. Je ris, c'est comique. Heureusement que je ne suis pas à sa place, j'aurais tous balancé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous dans le van, nous allons à l'aéroport. Nous arrivons, enregistrons les bagages et attendons le départ. Maiko nous a accompagné avec Hiroshi et Fujisaki. Ma sœur pleure. Ça me fend le cœur. Je lui promets de revenir vite. Une annonce nous sépare.

_« Tous les passagers du vol 931-A en direction de Paris, France, veuillez vous présenter à l'embarcation. Tous les passagers du vol... »_

Je serre fort Maiko et Hiro, un léger salut pour Fujisaki et nous nous en allons. On s'installe dans l'avion, je ne peux empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Je regarde à travers le hublot, et de loin de vois un reflet blond, vers les grandes baies vitrées. Non, impossible. Il ne serait pas là, hein ?

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_« Attachez vos ceintures s'il vous plaît. Nous allons décoller. »_


	9. Questionnement

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

**Correction par Chawia. Merci !**

**

* * *

****Interlude_Questionnement**

Un mois s'est passé depuis notre retour au Japon. Nous avons repris nos habitudes, notre appartement et bien entendu les scènes de concert. Pendant notre séjour au Japon, notre second album était sorti en France, et cette sortie a entraîné de la promo, des plateaux de télévision et enfin une nouvelle tournée française et européenne. Pour la première fois, nous sommes allés en Angleterre, en Allemagne, en Italie et ce soir en Espagne. Mais nous retournons encore une fois en Asie, notre manager nous a prévu une petite semaine en Chine, à Pékin plus précisément. Eh oui, après le Japon, nous nous attaquons au grand pays asiatique, sauf que cette fois, je suis sûr qu'aucun drame ne se passera.

D'une, Yuki Eiri n'y sera pas, de deux, Seguchi non plus et de trois, ce n'est pas le Japon donc il n'y aura pas ma famille ! Le rêve ! Enfin... Je suis heureux qu'on fasse une tournée autre que la France, en Europe. C'est, pour moi, beaucoup plus significatif que la semaine au Japon même si je l'ai apprécié. La France a été le pays qui m'a accueilli malgré les débuts difficiles - tant avec l'intégration qu'avec la famille - j'en garde les plus beaux souvenirs.

En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, je suis heureux. Tout simplement. J'adore ma vie malgré la superficialité du monde de la musique, ou plus généralement des célébrités. Il n'y a que le gain et la réputation qui comptent. Ils fonctionnent tous en fonction du public. Ce que je fais aussi, mais pas au détriment de ma vie personnelle, ou de ma santé. Les homosexuels se cachent encore plus, et les gens n'osent pas être différents...

Pourquoi je parle de l'homosexualité ? Ce n'est pas mon cas, enfin... Bizarrement, depuis le jour de départ où j'avais cru voir Yuki, ses venues surprises et moqueuses me manquent. Je l'avoue, mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Ce n'est pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Si Maiko me manquait, je trouverais ça normal, mais lui...

La première fois où je m'en suis rendu compte était une à deux semaines après notre retour, en pleine tournée française. Je crois que c'était dans la ville de Brest. J'avais, bêtement, espéré qu'il serait là. Soit dans la loge, soit dans le public, ou encore qu'il me rejoindrait à l'hôtel où nous étions. J'avais oublié qu'il habitait au Japon et donc aucune probabilité qu'il vienne à Brest. J'ai été surpris de penser qu'il me manquait. C'est vrai, pendant tout le séjour au Japon, je voulais qu'il arrête de venir me voir tant je trouvais ses visites intempestives. Même si c'est un parasite blond, il s'intéressait à moi et me voulait du bien. Bah quoi ! Il m'a embrassé deux fois sur les quatre où l'on s'est vus. Sur le coup, je l'avais rejeté, insulté, peut-être menacé - il y a certaines choses dont je ne me souviens plus - et pourtant il revenait toujours. Bon, peut-être que ses intentions n'étaient pas aussi nobles, mais à ce moment-là, ça m'avait fait plaisir. Et quand, à la fin du concert je l'attendais, il n'était pas là. J'en ai été attristé.

Ça m'avait surpris sur le moment, mais depuis cet instant je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manquait. Oui, je l'ai dit. Il me manque... Bien entendu, je ne lui avouerai jamais. Finalement, Hiro avait raison. Je suis attiré par lui. Graah ! Ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi lui ? Il est inaccessible.

Pff... Pourquoi je me tracasse la tête ? On n'est pas ensemble, et puis, de toute façon, les sentiments ne sont pas importants pour lui. Tous ce qui compte, je crois, est de pouvoir jouer avec moi autant qu'il le veut. Même si un jour, je devais tomber amoureux de ce gars-là - ce qui n'arrivera pas -, ce sera toujours un amour à sens unique et je souffrirais. Déjà qu'il ne semble pas très expressif ou sentimentaliste, alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il me dise « Je t'aime ». Même ses sourires ne sont pas sincères, enfin peut-être que si, je veux dire, ses sourires sont ironiques, sarcastiques, moqueurs... Jamais il ne sourira parce qu'il en aura envie. Je trouve ça triste. Je me souviens de ma première rencontre avec lui, à N-G - avec ma, soi-disant, « tentative de suicide », – quel mauvais souvenir!. Quand il avait parlé, c'était comme s'il avait vécu quelque chose de dur, ou de traumatisant. Son ton était indifférent, mais je ressentais quand même de la tristesse dans sa voix. Infime, mais présente. Je crois qu'il n'a pas réussi à surmonter. Peut-être que personne ne l'a aidé. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il croit si peu en l'amour. J'en sais rien, et de toute façon, je ne lui poserai pas la question. Il va m'envoyer bouler, avant que je puisse dire quelque chose et ajouter, avec son air satisfait et sarcastique, qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir un quelconque attrait sentimental pour moi et non pour corps.

J'en ai mal au cœur.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Encore une fois, les valises dans la soute, et tous le monde dans l'avion me rappellent des souvenirs. Bien sûr, la durée de vol jusqu'à Pékin est moindre mais quand même conséquente. Baah, ça va me changer d'air tout ça. Je suis excité comme une puce, pire qu'avant le voyage au Japon. Et puis, ils sont chanceux les chinois, on se ramène avec douze chansons en plus ! Enfin, je ne vais chanter que les singles du premier album et quelques unes du deuxième. On nous a dit que c'était une petite salle, et qu'en plus, on n'était pas le seul groupe à y jouer. Ils nous ont dit qu'il y a deux groupes en plus de nous. Ça va être la première fois qu'on ne joue pas seuls... Bah, on verra sur le moment.

Ça m'énerve, j'ai toujours ce mauvais pressentiment au plus profond de moi. Depuis que je suis dans l'avion, je me sens mal à l'aise. Ce départ ressemblait trait pour trait au précédent... J'ai l'impression de revivre chaque seconde, mais pour une autre destination. Et puis, je ne compose pas de chanson, j'ai presque la gorge nouée. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas peur de l'avion pourtant. Bon, respire, ça va aller... En Chine, rien de grave ne va se passer. Personne ne va vouloir te tuer. Bon dieu, pourquoi je pense à Seguchi... C'est pas le moment. Je pensais que ce voyage allait me le faire oublier le temps d'une semaine. Mais j'ai un doute. Le Japon est juste à côté de la Chine. Qui me dit qu'il ne viendra pas, hein ? Je crois que je deviens parano... Il n'aurait pas que ça à faire en Chine. Il ne se passera rien, tout ira bien. Je suis crispé. Ça m'énerve. Kristal, qui est à côté de moi, a senti mon angoisse et me serre la main droite. Je me sens un peu mieux, mais je ne peux toujours pas me détendre complètement.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je stresse comme ça. Il n'y a aucune raison. À part la peur que Seguchi agisse contre moi. J'avais oublié à quel point il était rancunier. D'un côté, il a été jusqu'à engager des hommes pour me faire... _peur_. Je n'avais _que_ dix ans. Un simple gamin trop curieux. Il m'a éloigné de ma famille. Il a essayé de me faire taire. Enfin pas vraiment. Mais alors pourquoi est-il venu voir notre groupe pour nous proposer un contrat dès notre _premier_ concert au Japon ? C'est clair pour moi, maintenant... Il voulait me garder à l'œil, pour être sûr que je dirais rien. Pour me surveiller, et si le cas se présentait, m'éliminer. Je le sais. La fois où je me suis réfugié sur le toit de N-G, j'avais vu, quelque minutes avant, de la folie meurtrière dans son regard. C'est la vérité. Il m'avait fait peur. Il croyait que j'allais tout dévoiler, alors il voulait régler mon problème. J'ai eu peur. Très peur. Au plus profond de moi, je me suis dit « il faut que je parte avant de mourir ». Oui, mourir. Pourquoi avais-je pensé ça, je ne sais pas, mais c'était tellement présent que je voulais juste m'enfuir. La suite est connue. J'ai été un imbécile, c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû monter sur rebord du bâtiment. C'était stupide et inconscient, mais que voulez-vous ? Quand la peur vous prend aux tripes, vous ne pouvez pas résister à la tentation d'en faire trop. Juste pour sauver votre peau.

Je me souviens quand j'étais sur ce rebord. Je croyais être seul, mais, en y réfléchissant, non. Il y avait quelqu'un, je le sais. Quand j'y repense, je l'avais senti, mais je voulais faire comme si il n'y avait personne. Je ne voulais pas réagir. Je savais que ce quelqu'un ne m'appréciait pas. Je le sentais. Et quand, je suis tombé, je l'ai vu. Seguchi. Il courait vers moi, pour me rattraper. Mais il avait hésité, quelques secondes avant. Me laisserait-il mourir ou pas ? Je me posais cette question. Finalement, non. Et j'en suis soulagé. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant. J'ai vraiment envie de me réconcilier avec tout le monde. Ma famille biologique, celle adoptive. Je n'aime pas être en froid. Même s'ils m'ont trahi, je pense que je peux comprendre leur geste, mais je ne comprendrais jamais leur réaction quand ils m'ont revu. J'ai une envie de pleurer. Pourquoi à ce moment de ma vie où tout se passe bien, j'ai l'impression que tout va partir en vrille ? Pourquoi, alors que je pensais être heureux et vivre une vie sans me soucier de rien à part ma carrière, Seguchi réapparaît-il ? Pourquoi après toute ces années, il me pourrit encore la vie ? Pourquoi Yuki Eiri est son beau frère ? Ça m'avait mis en colère quand la journaliste nous l'avait dit. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi je me suis énervé. Pourquoi je me sens obligé de tout ressasser, de m'enfoncer loin dans ma douleur... ? Je ne me comprends plus... Non, franchement, pourquoi je pleure ? Je crois avoir assez pleuré pour toute une vie, non ? Pourquoi je m'acharne...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Première journée en Chine, je suis crevé. On est allé à l'hôtel pour nous installer, ensuite on a rencontré des personnes plus ou moins connues du grand public. On a un peu visité Pékin et ses temples, j'ai adoré. C'était super joli. J'adore tous ce qui est traditionnel. Et puis demain, on a notre concert ! Trop content !

Ra la la, qu'est-ce que je suis fatigué. Bien sûr, le fait que j'ai pleuré dans l'avion m'a crevé, mais avec les visites en plus... Ça m'a tué. Nous sommes sur le chemin de l'hôtel où je vais pouvoir me reposer. Depuis que nous nous sommes posés, Kristal ne me lâche plus la main. Elle s'inquiète vraiment. Tout le groupe en fait. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi j'ai pleuré, je ne leur ai pas dit. De toute façon, ils ne sont pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Seguchi... Sinon, ils n'auraient jamais accepté d'aller à N-G. Je suis heureux d'avoir des amis comme ça. Rick essaie de me faire rire, avec ses blagues pourries. Si si, je vous assure, elles le sont. Thomas, qui est de plus en plus rêveur, essaye de draguer les jolies filles. Je dis bien essayer, parce qu'il s'y prend comme un manche. C'est pour ça qu'il continue. Ça me fait bizarre de voir le dragueur du groupe se faire recaler alors que d'habitude toutes les filles se jettent à ses pieds. Je dois avouer, à l'aéroport il semblait triste de partir, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi. J'suis sûr, il est amoureux. Je souris. Non, vraiment, je suis heureux. Dommage que ma sœur soit trop loin, hein ?

« Ouais, mais tu sais... Peut-être que je vais retourner au Japon pour la revoir. J'en ai envie. Ou alors, elle viendrait en France. » Aaah, j'ai encore parlé à vois haute ! Grr ! M'enfin, j'vais pas m'en plaindre. Je lui demande si ce serait à notre prochain concert au Japon qu'il le ferait. Il secoue la tête, je suis surpris. Je lui demande pourquoi.

« J'adore le groupe, les tournées et tout ça, mais..." »Il s'arrête un instant, réfléchit, « je crois que cette vie n'est pas faite pour moi. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, » me coupe-t-il « Je crois que c'est ma limite. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais terminer cette tournée avec vous. Pour l'instant, je sature un peu... Il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis notre succès que je ne sais plus où j'en suis... » Il soupire, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Pour ne pas dire que ça me choque. Thomas a toujours été l'enthousiaste dans l'histoire, toujours à nous pousser plus loin... Personnellement, je ne comprends pas. D'un côté, je me suis bercé d'illusion. Je pensais que le groupe existerait très longtemps. Je veux parler du groupe original. De Kristal, Rick, Tom et moi, des Sun Of Night. Aucun autre musicien ne pourrait les remplacer... Je lui pose une question :

« Et, t'en as parlé aux autres ? »

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Je soupire à mon tour.

« Kristal va t'en vouloir...

– Je sais... »

Je ne peux pas m'énerver contre lui. C'est son choix. S'il pense qu'il ne peut plus être avec nous, alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer ensemble. Il me sort de mes pensées : « Hey, Shû. T'inquiète, c'est pas définitif. Mon départ n'est pas définitif. Je fais juste une pause. Pour moi, ma famille, mes amis... J'en ai besoin. J'te promets, je reviendrai en pleine forme avec des tonnes de mélodies en tête pour le groupe ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Hein ? » Aie ! Il me frotte la tête avec son poing, ça fait mal ! Je ris, il me suit. Finalement, je le retrouve. Je crois que c'était ça, c'est pour ça qu'il était mal en ce moment. Baaah... S'il veut seulement faire une pause, je dis pas. J'pense qu'après cette tournée, le groupe va prendre des petites vacances. Ça nous fera du bien...

Rick, qui a vu nos chamailleries, nous a sauté dessus et essaie de nous chatouiller. 'Essaie' parce que c'est plutôt moi qui reçois les attaques que Thomas. Je suis cerné. J'en ai mal au ventre à force de rire. Rick m'étouffe.

« Non mais ! Regardez-moi ces gamins... Vous n'avez pas fini ?! » Et Kristal arrive à son tour. Naan, j'peux plus en supporter ! A l'aide !

J'ai un grand sourire.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Nous sommes tous installés dans le salon de l'hôtel. Nous attendons notre manager qui est au téléphone avec quelqu'un d'important, d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit. Après dix minutes d'attentes, elle revient.

« Bon, les enfants, l'appel que j'ai eu était d'un certain Sakano. L'ancien producteur stressé de Seguchi. » Imperceptiblement, je me crispe, elle continue. « Il m'a dit qu'il avait une offre à nous faire. Il nous propose une tournée aux États-Unis, avec de la promotion et un studio pour enregistrer vos prochaines chansons. Je lui ai dit que nous allons y réfléchir... Écoutez, c'est une opportunité pour vous. Les USA, tout le monde en rêve ! Réfléchissez-y et dites-moi votre réponse au maximum à la fin du mois. Et sans protestation ! » fait-elle en me fixant d'un regarde sévère. Je suis en train de bouder. Je suis résolu, encore plus maintenant, à ne rien laisser à Seguchi. Jamais il ne s'occupera de Sun Of Night. Jamais !

« Oh, calme-toi Shû ! Tu fais peur là... » Rick me fait les gros yeux, il est tellement comique que je ne peux même pas m'empêcher de rire. Tous me suivent dans ce fou rire. Thomas nous interrompt avec un « hum hum ». Lui, par contre, a un visage sérieux. Il commence à nous dire ce qu'il m'a avoué dans le car. Je vois alors les visages de mes amis se décomposer. Et Kristal qui commence à le submerger de questions. « Tu ne te sens pas bien avec nous ? » « Tu regrettes d'être dans le groupe ? » Il essaie de la réconforter, de lui dire que ce n'est pas ça mais qu'il a besoin de se reposer tout ça. Après, dit-il, il reviendra avec nous. Je souris tristement. De toute façon, on ne peut pas l'en empêcher... C'est son choix.

Ils me regardent tous, accablés. J'ai parlé à voix haute ? Encore une fois. C'est ce que je voulais dire... Donc.

Deux jeunes filles hystériques passent à côté de nous. Elles parlent chinois et nous ne comprenons pas. Même moi... Elles commencent à crier et à pousser des petits bruits complètement débiles. Seulement, un mot retient mon attention. « Yuki Eiri ». J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent. Pas vrai ça... Pourquoi encore lui ? Même en Chine ! Soulagement, elles s'en vont. L'interprète que nous avons engagé viens nous voir et nous dit que nous allons manger dans un restaurant au lieu de rester à l'hôtel. Nous sortons tous, et là je m'arrête soudainement. Je cligne des yeux, les frotte de peur de mal voir. Non. Impossible. Je me rapproche, et m'arrête. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, lui ? En Chine ! J'avance ma main pour toucher. C'est lisse. J'appelle l'interprète et lui demande de traduire. Oh !... J'ouvre les yeux en grand. Impossible.

_Mesdemoiselles, préparez-vous à recevoir ce magnifique jeune homme ! Yuki Eiri, jeune écrivain Japonais, vient pour la première fois à Pékin. Dédicaces et interviews pour son nouveau roman déjà sold out au Japon !_

Le tout accompagné d'une photo de l'écrivain avec des lunettes et un visage impassible. Ses mèches de cheveux blondes lui entourant le visage amoureusement... Euh, j'ai dis « amoureusement » ? Bon. C'est le choc, simplement le choc. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit... Pas de Yuki Eiri en Chine... Je crois qu'il faut que je révise ce jugement, maintenant que ce crétin est là. Comme par hasard la même semaine que nous. Hum. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me suit. Non. Sinon, il serait venu en France... Je soupire.

« Ça te fait tellement plaisir que je sois là que tu soupire d'aise. Tu m'attendais ? » Je sursaute et me retourne. Cette voix grave me fait toujours autant d'effet. Et le personnage aussi. Son éternelle veste noire, sa cigarette au coin de la bouche, ses cheveux au vent et... Bon dieu. Il est magnifique. Je sens mes joues chauffer... Noon, je ne veux pas rougir...

Avec son petit sourire sarcastique, il s'approche vers moi. Je suis pétrifié. De sa main droite, il me caresse la joue, qui chauffe de plus en plus. Il approche son visage. J'écarquille les yeux. Non, il ne va quand même pas le faire devant tout le monde. Il s'arrête à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres et dit en murmurant : « Ne va pas croire que je vais te laisser filer... » Son sourire s'agrandit. « Je te veux et je t'aurai. » Il termine sa phrase dans un nuage de fumée et s'en va, aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mes jambes tremblent et je ferme les yeux. Quel effet... Minute ! Il a dit... qu'il me... voulait ? Heiin ? Mais. Mais.

Je veux pas. Mon cœur bat trop vite pour ma santé lorsqu'il est là...


	10. Empressements et Angoisses

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

**Correction par Chawia. Merci !**

**

* * *

****Piste08_Empressements et Angoisses**

Aujourd'hui est un autre jour ! Mais c'est aussi celui du concert. Je stresse comme un malade, je vous jure. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on joue dans un autre pays... Non, non... En fait, ce n'est pas pour le concert en lui-même que j'angoisse, mais plutôt sur le fait que Yuki Eiri soit là. Depuis qu'il m'a dit « _Je te veux et je t'aurai »_, je guette chaque coin de rue de peur de le voir surgir. Vous vous souvenez comment je l'avais surnommé ? Nan, pas le « parasite ». Oui, le petit diablotin qui sort de la boite à musique, ou le clown. Enfin, il ressemble plus à un ange de la mort. Bah, il est blond, des yeux à tomber par terre – si, si, je vous assure, venez voir –, il envoûterait n'importe qui... Même le Pape. Je me marre tout seul.

Ensuite, il est pas gentil, comment dire... J'ai l'impression que sa vie n'est pas ce qu'il espérait... Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. Ah, il est égocentrique, non ? Je trouve qu'il ne pense qu'à lui et à son plaisir. Il me l'a déjà dit. Ce n'est qu'un ange que par son apparence, sinon niveau sentiment c'est pas encore ça. Quand même, je me rends compte que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Tout le temps. J'ai même rêvé de lui cette nuit. La honte. Bon, le rêve n'était pas extrêmement _poussé_, mais il n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser et de... hum... me caresser sans aller loin, hein ?! Il s'est rien passé ! Ouh, j'ai chaud d'un coup... Bon, arrêtons de penser à ça... Ça ne résout pas le problème _YE_. Ouais... Le _Y _de _Y_uki et le _E _de _E_iri. Je trouve que ça va beaucoup plus vite, et puis _YE_, on ne devinerait jamais que c'est l'écrivain. À part ceux qui me connaissent et qui le connaissent. M'enfin, il y en a tellement peu, alors je peux l'employer autant que je veux. Je soupire. Franchement, maintenant que j'ai _accepté_ mon attirance pour lui, je me sens plus léger. Bah, ça me pesait un peu... Comme si je n'étais pas moi-même. C'est un peu incompréhensible ce que je dis, non ? Je sais, moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que je ressens.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de lui, hein ? héhé... Hum, oui, non. Je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de lui. Impossible. Non, messieurs. Comment une personne _sensée_ pourrait-elle tomber amoureuse de lui, tout en sachant que ses sentiments ne seront _jamais_ réciproques et qu'en plus il a un_ sale _caractère. D'après ce que j'ai vu, évidemment. Et entendu, je n'ai jamais vécu avec – ça n'arrivera pas de toute façon... Quoique, s'il me supplie, je pourrais revoir sa demande. Nan, pourquoi me le demanderait-il ? Parce qu'il _me veut_ ? Ouais, c'est plausible. Pff. À croire qu'il ne pense qu'à ça. Non, mais vraiment. On avait pas besoin de lui pour dire que les hommes sont tous – ou presque, je suis une exception, faut pas l'oublier – des obsédés. Et ça va de mal en pis. Les _femmes_ deviennent comme ça aussi. Si, si, je vous assure. Kristal, par exemple, – désolé mais c'est la première que j'ai sous la main. La manager ne compte pas. Je crois qu'elle est allée au couvent, alors.... – Je ricane. Donc, je disais... Kristal, oui ! Baaah, vous vous souvenez pas ? Au restaurant avec Hiro, le groupe, ma soeur et puis l'autre tache – Fujisaki, quoi... Quoi ? Je suis méchant ? Il m'a rien fait ?! Si, il m'a piqué mon meilleur ami. Na ! – et donc... Vous vous souvenez de cet air lubrique qu'elle avait pris lorsqu'elle a su pour _YE_ et moi ? Enfin, je veux dire pour _YE_ tout simplement. Parce que n'oublions pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre _YE_ et moi. Les baisers ne comptent pas. Raaaah, mais pourquoi je me parle tout seul ! Franchement, je crois que je deviens schizophrène. D'un côté je m'en fout, personne ne sait que je me parle.

« Hum, hum. »

Hum, hum ? J'ai fait ça moi ?

« Non, Shû, c'est moi ! »

Ah, elle m'a fait peur. J'ai fait un bond d'un mètre. Kristal ! Non, pas elle ! Pourquoi doit-elle voir ma déchéance... Le tout accompagné d'un geste théâtral, je pose le dos de ma main sur mon front. Faut vraiment qu'elle arrive au pire moment. Enfin, bon.

« Oui ? »

Non, vraiment, c'est quoi cette petite voix fluette ? Je n'ai pas à avoir honte de mon attirance, non ? Raaah... Bon, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, sinon le concert va mal se passer... Peut-être pas. Bref, écoutons ce qu'elle à dire.

« T'as fini ? » Elle soupire et continue, « il faut commencer à se préparer. Le concert débutera à dix-neuf heures pile. Et pas de retard. Sinon, le maquillage et tout le tralala nous occupera deux bonnes heures. Étant donné qu'il est dix-huit heures trente, nous devons partir dans dix minutes au maximum. Clair ? »

J'acquiesce... Ouah, depuis la révélation de Thomas, sur le fait de quitter le groupe, elle devenue sérieuse. Enfin, je veux dire, encore _plus _qu'avant. Je trouve ça flippant. Bah, elle pourrait profiter des derniers moments, non ? Kristal est vachement trop sérieuse. Je crois qu'elle stresse trop, pire que moi. Elle s'en va sans un mot. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. À croire que ce sera le dernier concert qu'on va faire ensemble. Dans un certain sens, c'est vrai mais on pourra toujours se voir... N'est-ce pas ? D'un coup, j'ai plus trop envie de le faire, ce concert. Si l'ambiance est aussi morose autant ne pas le faire. Je préfère encore repartir en France avec un sentiment de joie et n'avoir pas fait le concert, que l'avoir fait et être triste. Je souffle. Non, je vais arrêter de me prendre la tête avec ça. Je vais aller au concert, chanter du mieux que je peux et offrir une dernière représentation inoubliable de cette tournée. Bah, en plus on a de nouvelles chansons, avec le deuxième album. Je vais voir si elles ont bon accueil avec les Chinois. Dans la plupart des villes où nous sommes allés, le public a beaucoup apprécié l'album. Et pendant la tournée, j'ai encore composé de nouvelle chansons, que j'ai pu enregistrer grâce aux contacts du manager. C'était à la période durant laquelle je me suis rendu compte de mon, hum, attirance pour _YE_. Et forcément, avec mon âme de chanteur, j'ai écrit une petite chanson dessus. Mais rien de très important. Ah, tiens... C'est vrai, nous ne serons pas seuls sur la scène. Je me demande quels seront les autres groupes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bon, une heure avant le concert. Je stresse un peu quand même. Nous devons rencontrer les deux autres groupes dans quelques minutes. Pour faire connaissance, à ce qu'ils disent. J'vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire connaissance, on ne jouera pas ensemble. J'ai une idée, laissons les autres s'occuper des trucs prise de tête, ce soir j'ai pas envie de m'énerver pour rien. J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermés, et me contemple dans le miroir. J'adore ma nouvelle teinture. Noir corbeau avec plusieurs mèches roses. Jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de ce rose, mais j'avais besoin de changement. Ça faisait des années que j'étais avec la même teinture et coiffure. Je n'ai jamais coupé mes cheveux ou alors seulement les pointes. Là, c'est du changement radical. Ils sont beaucoup plus courts, dégradés à partir des oreilles pour finir effilés dans le cou. Quelques mèches sont coupés plus court sur le dessus de la tête, et avec un peu de gel, je peux les ébouriffer. Ah, j'adore. Le noir contraste avec mes yeux. Ça y est je suis tombé amoureux de ma nouvelle coiffure. La coiffeuse me sourit et me dit qu'elle finit de me maquiller, ensuite on devra faire la balance, régler le son, les micros pour que ce soit ni trop fort, ni trop bas, qu'il n'y ait pas de grésillement, et cetera...

Dix minutes plus tard, ma coiffeuse s'en va avec un petit signe de la main. Non, franchement, je suis beau ! Enfin, là je m'aime. Oh mon Dieu ! Je deviens _YE_. N'est-il pas narcissique ? « _Personne ne peut me résister. Je te veux et je t'aurai. » _Les seules phrases qu'il prononce assez souvent. On voit très bien sa narcissique personne égoïstement trop belle. Est-ce que ma phrase a un sens ? Je ne crois pas. Faisons comme si on n'avait rien entendu...

« Les enfants, venez avec moi. Les autres groupes nous attendent, » nous appelle notre manager. Je traduirai ça par « _Bougez votre cul, avant que je ne vous le botte. »_

Bien, Chef ! Même si on ne le dirait pas, elle peut faire mal. J'en ai, malheureusement, fait l'expérience. Quels bons souvenirs.

Nous changeons de salle pour nous retrouver dans une autre avec des divans sur lesquels sont assis plusieurs personnes. Il y a un groupe de cinq filles, habillées de façon gothique. Elles ont l'air sympa, sauf peut-être une d'entre elles. Elle a des cheveux violets, une consœur en quelque sorte. On dirait qu'elle va mordre l'homme en face d'elle. Impressionnant. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver ennemi avec elle. Bon, son regard ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec le _sien_, mais il s'en approche. Les autres semblent beaucoup plus amicales. Je leur souris. Nous prenons place sur le troisième divan. Les présentations commencent, je n'ai pas encore regardé l'autre groupe.

« Je vous présente le premier groupe qui passera ce soir : Les Bloody Jezabel. Voici Nana Ito, la chanteuse du groupe, commence leur manager en désignant celle aux cheveux violet. Ensuite, à sa droite, vient Fumie la clavieriste. Plus loin, Mao la bassiste. À gauche de Nana, la batteuse, Miki. Et enfin pour terminer, Yukari la guitariste. »

Nana est toujours aussi hostile. Elle me fait vraiment peur. Je me tourne vers le divan à côté. Surpris, j'écarquille les yeux, me lève, pointe du doigt les jeunes hommes assis et émets un bruit très intelligent.

« Heeeiiiiinn ?! »

Ouais, je sais. C'est affligeant, j'y peux rien. Ce que je vois là est incroyable. Je ne pensais pas les revoir de sitôt. Surtout un, quoi. Hé oui, Hiro-chou et Fujisaki sont là devant moi. Bon Dieu, comme je suis heureux. Pour Hiro, parce que Fujisaki... voilà quoi. À côté d'eux se trouve un autre jeune homme, celui que Nana fixait avec colère. Brr, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas.

Un homme blond s'avance et se présente comme étant leur manager. Il a un fort accent américain. Oh ! Mais... il me dit quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Pourtant je suis sûr que je le connais.

_« All right_, ce groupe passera en second, ce sont les BADDIES. Voici Taki Aizawa le chanteur, Hiroshi le guitariste, et Suguru le claviériste. »

Je ne savais pas qu'Hiro était dans un groupe, et je suis étonné que le microbe soit là aussi. Je me souviens qu'Hiroshi avait fait des enregistrement, mais il n'avait pas été re-contacté depuis. Finalement, il s'est bien débrouillé lui aussi. Je suis content, je crois que ce concert va être exceptionnel. Je sens un regard sur moi. Taki Aizawa. Raah, ce mauvais pressentiment revient. On dirait quelqu'un de très calculateur, c'est horrible. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Il est pas très net. Il me sourit. Je souffle discrètement. Le regard qu'il vient de me lancer me rappelle celui de _Seguchi._

Notre manager nous présente aux autres. Tous les managers et producteurs s'en vont pour nous laisser entre _amis_, et que nous fassions connaissance.

Quand la porte se referme, je saute de mon siège et fonce sur Hiroshi. Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre fort. Il m'avait manqué, c'est incroyable. Je lui pose tout plein de question. Comme le fait qu'il soit dans un groupe et qu'il ne m'ait rien dit, et pourquoi le microbe est là. Entre autres. Lui aussi à l'air heureux de me revoir, il me parle du groupe, de Fujisaki, un peu de Taki Aizawa, de nouveau de Fujisaki, encore et encore de Fujisaki, de Fujisaki à n'en plus finir. Ouais, j'avais rien – ou presque – contre ce gosse, mais là il me tape sur les nerfs. Hiroshi n'a plus que ce nom à la bouche : Suguru ! Suguru ! Et quelquefois, pour ne pas dévoiler leur relation _super-top-secrète_, il utilise un petit surnom : Sunshine. Bon Dieu. Si un jour on m'avait qu'Hiroshi, le tombeur de ces dames – après _YE_, mais dans une autre catégorie – aurait une liaison stable, que je pourrais qualifier de _couple amoureux_ et en plus avec un garçon ! J'en aurais ri. Malheureusement, telle est la vérité. Et bien que le morveux m'horripile gentiment, je vois qu'Hiro est vraiment heureux. M'enfin, tomber dans des surnoms aussi mièvres. C'est impossible. Maintenant c'est le contraire. Ça m'étonne que leur _couple_ – ça me fait bizarre de les appeler comme ça – ne soit pas public, je veux dire connu. Bref, vous m'avez compris.

Et là Hiroshi me raconte _encore une fois_, comment le petit Fujisaki est tombé dans ses bras de grand playboy... Euh, Don Juan, je voulais dire. Faudrait peut-être que je l'écoute.

« ... C'est la même chose pour toi ou pas ?

– Hein ? Euh, oui, oui.

– Vraiment !, s'exclame bruyamment mon meilleur ami, je suis content ! Et vous avez franchi le pas ? »

Je déglutis difficilement. J'aurais dû l'écouter. Je suis dans un trou, je ne peux plus m'échapper. Ce que je raconte n'a aucun sens, mais je commence à m'y habituer. Je le fais répéter.

« Je te demandais s'il t'était arrivé la même chose...

- Quelle chose ?

- Bah, celle qui s'est passé pour _Sunshine _et moi et si l'écrivain avait succombé à ton charme... », glousse-t-il stupidement, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je-n'y-crois-pas ! Comment peut-il proférer de telles choses à mes oreilles si sensibles ? Et pourquoi, tout le monde, veut me caser avec mister Yuki ? Bien que je pourrais être d'accord, ça n'empêche pas. Mais non ! Je n'accepterais pas, même s'il me le demandait. Ce sont les hormones qui ont parlé, pas moi. Quand même... J'aurais dû être attiré par une fille, non ? Quoi « non » ! _Tout_ le monde est contre moi ! Je boude.

On me tapote l'épaule, je lève la tête vers la personne en question. Ah Hiro, mon faux-frère. Je le fusille du regard. Il hausse les épaules et s'excuse de s'être précipité sur l'état de ma... _relation _?! Je ne pourrais jamais m'en débarrasser. À croire que, pour tous mes proches, Yuki Eiri est accroché à Shindo Shûichi.

Du moment que l'écrivain ne sait rien, ça me va.

Des frissons me remontent le long de la colonne vertébrale. Mes oreilles sifflent. Quelqu'un parle de moi. Je me tourne doucement, fixe cette personne et me rends compte que c'est Fujisaki !

Ah bah non, il ne parlait pas, mais on dirait qu'il va me tuer. Petit chat sauvage qui fait le dos rond. Jaloux ? Je me rapproche de mon petit Hiro et le prends dans mes bras.

Je me délecte de voir Fujisaki rougir de colère, me fusiller du regard et partir à grand pas.

« Mais, où va-t-il ? » Mon pauvre Hiro. Bon, je vais pas être méchant.

« Ton chéri est jaloux. Va le consoler... » Mon ami me regarde suspicieusement, du genre : je sais que t'as fait quelque chose. Je joue l'innocent, il va le chercher. Un technicien nous demande de venir pour la balance. Je m'occupe d'un micro, Aizawa fait de même. J'ai l'impression qu'il me surveille. Je ne comprends pas.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tout est bouclé et les premières personnes entrent dans la salle. Les Bloody Jezabel passent en premier et ça se voit. Beaucoup de jeunes filles en gothique Lolita sont là. J'ai l'impression de voir des croque-morts. Non, j'ai mal choisi, une secte ? Je sais pas, enfin des gens du même groupe quoi. La voix rauque de la chanteuse s'élève pour la première chanson.

**« You have eyes that **_(Tu as des yeux qui )_

**Lead me on **_( me mène )_

**And a body that **_( et un corps qui )_

**Shows me death **_( me montre la Mort )_

**Your lips look like they were made **_( Tes lèvres sont comme si elles étaient faites )_

**For something else but **_( Pour quelque chose d'autre mais )_

**They just suck my breath **_( elles ne font qu'aspirer mon souffle )_

**I want your pain **_( Je veux ta douleur )_

**To taste why you're ashamed **_( pour goûter au pourquoi tu as honte )_

**And I know you're not just what you say to me **_( et je sais que tu n'es pas seulement ce que tu me dis )_

**And I'm not the only moment you're made of..." **_( et je ne suis pas le seul moment dont tu es fait ) _(1)

Le texte est dur. Il peut sembler réaliste, et c'est bien le genre des gothiques de faire ça.

Plusieurs chansons passent et c'est le tour des BADDIES. Aizawa chante bien, mais sa voix est banale, il ne peut pas rester longtemps sur une note, et ne monte pas très haut. De ce côté-ci, je suis plutôt bon.

Ils finissent leur tour et c'est à nous. Hiroshi me sourit et me dit que le public est chaud, et qu'il ne faut pas les décevoir. J'acquiesce et entre en scène le dernier.

Nous sommes acclamés. Je nous présent en anglais, et dans un chinois approximatif je leur annonce la première chanson. Celle qui a eu beaucoup de succès, et qui nous a fait connaître autre part qu'en France. Celle que j'ai créée dans l'avion pour le Japon. _Never Too Late._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Nous arrivons à la fin du concert, il nous reste deux chansons. J'entame celle qui n'est sur aucun des albums.

_Untouched._

Je demande au public de frapper dans les mains pour m'accompagner dans le dernier refrain de la chanson. Une, deux, trois, doublé des mains.

**« I feel so untouched **_( Je suis si influençable )_

**And I want you so much **_( et je te veux tellement )_

**That I just can't resist you **_( que je ne peux pas te résister )_

**It's not enough to say that I miss you **_( ce n'est pas assez pour dire que tu me manques )_

**I feel so untouched right now **_( Je suis si influençable maintenant )_

**Need you so much somehow **_( D'une certaine façon, j'ai tellement besoin de toi )_

**I can't forget you **_( je ne peux pas t'oublier )_

**I've gone crazy from the moment I met you... » **_( Je suis devenu fou depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontré ) _(2)_  
_

Je lance un grand merci en chinois. Nous rentrons dans la loge. Je prends une bouteille d'eau et m'affale sur le pouf noir et blanc. Lorsque je m'assois, je m'aperçois que ce pouf a la forme d'une vache. J'en rigole. Le reste du groupe me regarde bizarrement. C'est pas grave, on est tous fatigués. Je suis quand même pressé de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Le temps de rassembler toutes nous affaires, remercier les techniciens et le propriétaire de la salle, de signer quelques autographes, nous nous en allons. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous roulons mais nous arrivons vite à l'hôtel. Je vais pour passer la porte quand je sens une présence derrière moi, et une odeur de cigarette devenue familière. Je me retourne pour _le_ voir à la lueur du lampadaire, adossé à une voiture. Il jette le mégot sur le bitume et l'écrase du talon. Il ouvre la portière et s'assoit. L'écrivain me regarde encore, j'ai envie d'aller avec lui, mais je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite, en fait, je crois que j'ai peur. Si je vais avec lui, il va se passer quelque chose, je le sais... De toutes façons je verrai bien. Je m'avance vers la voiture, j'entends Kristal m'appeler. Je ne l'écoute pas. Je fais le tour de la voiture, et entre à mon tour dans le véhicule. La porte fermée, Yuki Eiri démarre en trombe.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut. Peu de temps après, nous arrivons à un autre hôtel. Ce doit être le sien. Il se dirige vers le garage souterrain. J'ai le cœur qui bat vite. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'attend. J'ai peur. Il est pas du genre à discuter. Pourquoi je l'ai suivi ? C'est un mystère pour moi. Des fois, je réagis comme ça. Ne pas vouloir y aller, mais suivre malgré tout. Ça m'a déjà joué de mauvais tours. Enfin, bon. Il y a aussi des fois où je m'inquiète pour rien.

Yuki m'amène dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ouais, c'est quand même très luxueux. Il y a un grand lit à baldaquin contre le mur. J'ai toujours trouvé que ce genre de lit était pour les princesses, ou plus principalement, pour les filles. Je ricane sous cape. Non, je vois mal _YE_ en princesse. En fait, si. En robe à frou-frou, ou alors en soubrette. Je ne cache plus mon sourire. Il serait tellement mignon comme ça !

« C'est bon, tu as fini de rire tout seul ? » Sa voix est dure, froide. Il ne joue même pas le jeu d'être un hôte aimable. Je me tourne vers lui. Ah, il a toujours cette satanée cigarette dans la bouche. Il va finir pas mourir du cancer, s'il continue.

« C'est ma santé, alors occupe-toi de la tienne. » Ça, par contre, je ne voulais pas le dire à voix haute. D'un coup, il avance vers moi sans me lâcher du regard. J'ai des sueurs. L'écrivain est maintenant à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il a un petit sourire vainqueur.

« C'est gentil, » hein ? Gentil ? De quoi il parle, « La chanson. Je le savais, tu ne peux pas me résister. Ah c'est ça, non ? _'That I can't resist you'_, c'est ce que tu as dit. »

En fait, il était au concert. Je vois. Je remarque aussi qu'il a un accent parfait en anglais. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'essaie de dire quelque chose mais rien de sort.

Il a l'air satisfait. Ses bras entourent ma taille, je me sens me rapprocher de son torse. Je ferme les yeux. J'adore son eau de cologne. Ses cheveux me chatouillent le cou, je respire plus rapidement. De son bras droit, il recule quelques mèches de mes cheveux et appose ses lèvres au creux de l'épaule. Je frissonne. Un soupire de bien-être m'échappe. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau.

Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis engagé ?

* * *

(1) _Evidence _de Marilyn Manson

(2) _Untouched _de The Veronicas


	11. Début

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

**Correction par Chawia. Merci !**

**

* * *

****Piste09_Début.**

Je me demande encore comment on a atterri sur le lit, mais en tout cas on y est. Cette saleté d'écrivain m'a pris par surprise. Pendant qu'il m'embrassait le cou, il m'a attrapé par la taille – j'ai dû m'accrocher à lui – et m'a porté jusqu'au lit, qui soit dit en passant, est très moelleux. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet. Parce que ce qui est urgent, est d'enlever cette sangsue collée à mon corps et surtout pas prête de s'en déloger. Il n'arrête pas de me caresser, et j'ai bien peur d'apprécier. C'est horrible. Il peut être fier maintenant, il va m'avoir dans les dix minutes qui suivent. Quel imbécile, pourquoi je l'ai suivi ? Bon Dieu... Je ne pourrai plus résister. Il s'y prend trop bien. Il relève la tête vers mon visage. Ouah, il a vraiment l'air content. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux brillent... Je préfère même pas savoir pourquoi. Il se penche vers mon visage, et, un instant plus tard il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce qui est bizarre c'est que, cette fois-ci je ne résiste pas. Même pas un petit peu. Il fait trop chaud dans cette pièce. Les draps sous moi sont moites. Il descend vers mon cou et le suçote doucement. Je ferme les yeux de plaisir. Il continue sa descente vers ma clavicule gauche. Une de ses mains se faufile entre mon tee-shirt et ma peau. Je frissonne, elles sont froides. Il la remonte, le vêtement la suit. Je sens mon ventre se dévoiler mais est vite couvert par son corps. Pfiuu, je crève de chaud. Sa tête rencontre mon torse, il y dépose des baisers papillons. Comment voudrais-je résister avec ça ? C'est de la torture.

Ses mains, qui étaient posées sur mes hanches précédemment, me caressent à présent en dessous du nombril. À la limite du boxer. Je sursaute, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait là. J'essaie de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, mais c'est difficile. Ma respiration devient plus rapide. Croyant à un accord de ma part, Yuki s'attarde sur le bouton de mon jean. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me calmer. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, ma gorge se serre. Je gémis, mais pas de plaisir. L'écrivain baisse ma fermeture éclair, et commence à m'enlever le pantalon. Doucement, sans me brusquer, centimètre par centimètre. Cette façon de faire me rappelle trop celle que j'ai vécue des années plus tôt. Des flashes, des images, des sons m'emplissent la tête. Je suis de moins en moins dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Elle se transforme en ruelle sombre et peu accueillante. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça... Non, je ne veux plus. S'il vous plaît...

_J'en n'en peux plus. Pourquoi ça devait m'arriver ? Je n'ai rien fait. Mon corps tombe lourdement sur sol après que l'étau des bras se soit desserré. Mon souffle erratique ne se calme pas. Je garde les yeux fermés, j'ai peur de les rouvrir. Je ne veux pas les voir. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, malgré la douleur. J'étouffe un sanglot obstruant ma gorge. J'essaie de retenir mes larmes, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai mal, autant physiquement que moralement. Je me sens sale. Je veux mourir._

_J'entends un ricanement, puis plusieurs. Ces ricanements deviennent des rires forts et bruyants. Je suis humilié. _

_Des pas se rapprochent de moi, ils ne s'arrêtent pas très loin._

_« Je te dois te dire que c'était merveilleux, petit. Jamais je ne m'étais autant, comment dire... Amusé. Pas vrai, les amis ? » fait-il joyeusement. D'autres ricanements lui répondent. Son ton me donne envie de vomir. Je suis au plus mal._

_Une fermeture éclair qui se referme. « Au fait, merci petit. » Je l'entends rire encore une fois. Je ne peux réfréner mes pleurs. Mes larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler. Je commence à hoqueter, j'ai du mal à respirer. Les sanglots empêchent l'air de passer correctement. Je ferme les yeux tellement fort que je commence à voir des taches de couleurs._

_L'un des hommes présents prend la parole : « Il a du mal à respirer, tu crois qu'il va s'étouffer avec sa salive ? »_

_Le premier répond, le sourire dans la voix. « Peut-être, de toutes façons ce n'est plus notre problème. On devait lui faire peur, on l'a fait. Maintenant, on doit juste recevoir la récompense. Qu'il crève ou non, j'en ai rien à foutre._

– _Sauf que s'il crève, comme tu dis, tu seras retrouvé et emprisonné. N'oublie pas que tu l'as violé, commence une voix inconnue, alors je pense pas que le laisser mourir te servira à beaucoup. Je serai toi, je voudrais qu'il soit encore vivant._

– _Écoute, tu n'as pas voulu participer alors tu ne donnes pas ton avis. Maintenant, tu as raison. S'il crève, je suis dans la merde. Les mecs, faut le transporter, le nettoyer et le rejeter dans la nature. N'importe où, tant qu'on s'en débarrasse. »_

_Ils acceptent par des oui._

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me réserver ? Ils me soulèvent et me transportent. Ils ne prennent pas garde à me remettre mon pantalon. Je respire normalement, je sens la fatigue poindre doucement. Non, il ne faut pas que je m'endorme. Pas toute suite... Mes yeux se ferment, je suis si fatigué..._

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il fait sombre. Je suis dans une chambre. J'essaie de me rappeler pourquoi je suis ici, et pas dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Ah, je me souviens. L'écrivain était là, on était... on était sur le point de... Oh ! Je crois qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Je me lève et m'assieds. Où est Yuki ? Je hausse les épaules, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais il va le devenir si je ne pars pas toute de suite. Je sors mes jambes du lit, je frissonne. Il fait froid dans la chambre. Je cherche à tâtons l'interrupteur. Je le trouve et appuie dessus. Ah non, c'est pas la lumière. Le store électrique se rembobine... C'est ça, avoir de l'argent. Enfin, je veux dire, beaucoup d'argent... C'est stupide. Je viens juste de me réveiller d'un cauchemar que je n'avais plus fait depuis longtemps, et je ne pense qu'aux stores électriques. Je repère rapidement mes vêtements, je m'habille. Je n'ai pas envie que Yuki arrive quand je suis encore là. J'ai surtout pas envie qu'il me pose des questions.

J'attrape ma veste et me dirige vers la porte. Au moment où j'ouvre la porte, je tombe nez à nez avec l'écrivain. Mince. Moi qui voulais partir sans lui dire, c'est raté. Il me regarde, hausse un sourcil et s'apprête à parler mais je l'en empêche en sortant précipitamment de la chambre. Arrivé à l'ascenseur, je le regarde une dernière fois. Il a une petite moue contrariée. Il est mignon comme ça. Stop ! Non, il n'est pas mignon... enfin si, mais... Les portes s'ouvrent et je m'y engouffre. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. C'est important. Surtout depuis que j'ai failli le faire avec lui. Ça remet tout en question. Je ne crois pas que je sois prêt. Le souvenir, ou cauchemar, en est la preuve. Est-ce que je serai capable de passer outre mes mauvais souvenirs ? C'est impossible, malgré les années. Bon, je vais arrêter de me prendre la tête.

Ah, il fait nuit... Je n'ai pas dormi longtemps alors. Je marche tranquillement dans la rue - je ne connais absolument pas Pékin, et je crois que je me suis perdu... encore une fois – quand une personne me fonce dedans. C'est bien ma veine, tiens. Et s'il s'agissait d'un psychopathe ? Je fixe la personne - la nuit, c'est difficile de reconnaître les gens - et vois que c'est Hiro. Chouette, il va pouvoir me ramener à mon hôtel.

« Shûichi... »

Il a l'air désespéré. Je fronce les sourcils, lui prends la main et l'emmène un peu à l'écart de la rue. Il a le regard morne, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit comme ça ? Il baisse le regard vers moi - non, il est pas plus grand que moi, c'est juste que je me suis assis sur un banc ! - et je vois ses yeux un peu trop brillants pour être normaux. Hiro s'assied à son tour, soupire et prend la parole.

« Tu sais, après le concert, je suis resté avec Suguru et Aizawa. On parlait, puis des fans sont venus nous voir. Sans me vanter, c'était pour moi, fait-il, un sourire en coin qui s'évanouit vite, j'ai un peu _flirté_ avec ces filles. Pour rire. Seulement, je pouvais pas montrer notre relation à tous. On avait décidé de la cacher quelque temps, puis de l'annoncer à des personnes de confiance et enfin de le montrer. Suguru l'a mal supporté. Il était jaloux et j'en ai joué. Je... , » il se met la main devant les yeux. Non... Il ne va pas pleurer, quand même, si ? Il continue. « Il a voulu m'arrêter et pour rigoler, je lui ai dit qu'on était pas en couple et que... que, de toute façon, j'aimais pas les mecs... »

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il a fait le con. Complètement. Même si Fujisaki n'est pas une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup, je comprends que Hiro est un abruti fini.

« C'était juste pour frimer !, rajoute-t-il, il a eu l'air blessé, et il s'est enfui. Quand j'ai voulu le rattraper, il m'a dit qu'on était pas en couple et que je n'avais pas à le suivre. Je suis allé voir dans sa chambre, mais il répond pas. Je voulais entrer pour lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague, il a rien voulu entendre. Je suis misérable, hein ? » me dit-il, en relevant la tête.

J'acquiesce. Oui, il est misérable. Surtout qu'il l'aime, l'andouille. Je soupire. Vraiment, comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? Je me demande... Finalement, je me lève du banc – pour avoir plus de hauteur sur son problème – et lui dit d'aller le voir, de s'excuser. Peut-être qu'il acceptera que Hiroshi entre dans sa chambre. Il me regarde suspicieux. Il peut douter de mon plan, mais, dans son cas, il ne reste que ça à faire. Il acquiesce et s'apprête à partir. Mais d'un mouvement, je le retiens.

« Ramène-moi à mon hôtel, avant. » Il me regarde du genre : J'le savais, tu t'es paumé... Je hausse les épaules. Hiroshi me fait un petit sourire, et nous nous en allons.

Je suis vraiment fatigué, j'ai besoin d'aller me coucher. Cette journée a été épuisante.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**J-3**_

Il fait sombre dans la chambre. J'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les volets, j'ai pas envie d'être aveuglé par la lumière... Ah, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le suivre la dernière fois ?

Mes erreurs du passé ne suffisent pas, on dirait. Hier soir, lorsque je suis rentré à l'hôtel, Seguchi était là avec Sakuma. Ils discutaient avec mon manager de je ne sais quoi. Quand elle m'a vu arriver, le manager m'a dit de venir, qu'elle avait une proposition intéressante à me faire. Enfin, à nous faire. Elle m'a dit que, pour notre fin de tournée, qui signifie aussi la fin du groupe, on pourrait composer une chanson en l'honneur des fans, et des personnes ayant travaillé sur le projet qu'est Sun Of Night. J'ai dit oui, en fait j'aurais du m'abstenir. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait prévu d'avoir recours à un parolier. D'habitude, j'écris les paroles seul ou avec l'aide de Kristal, mais j'ai jamais eu besoin d'un parolier. Ce sera une première, et ce n'est pas ça qui me gène. C'est surtout que le parolier en question n'est autre Yuki Eiri. Eh oui, encore lui. Le manager a dit « Il faut profiter du fait qu'il soit lui aussi en Chine. » Super... Depuis quelque temps il ne me quitte plus. Le pire c'est qu'aujourd'hui je dois le revoir pour les paroles. Je n'ai pas trop envie, j'ai peur qu'il dise quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé hier... Je ne sais pas quel est le lien entre Seguchi et Yuki, mais si Seguchi apprend qu'on est un peu plus que des simples inconnus... Non, bien sûr, je ne connais pas Yuki en privé. D'un côté, je me dis tant mieux, d'un autre... C'est plus compliqué. J'ai l'impression qu'avec lui ma vie serait plus _épanouie_, j'ai le sentiment d'être entier quand il est là. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça signifie, même si je m'en doute. Yuki Eiri, m'attire comme il peut me dégoûter. Je ne sais pas vraiment l'expliquer mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens. Le jour où je saurai exactement ce qui se passe dans ma tête, je serai le plus heureux du monde.

C'est vrai quoi, comment je peux avancer si je n'arrive pas à me comprendre ? Enfin, je me comprends, c'est justes les émotions que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi l'écrivain m'attire, alors que je ne suis pas homosexuel ? Je n'aime pas les autres garçons. Pas comme ça. Et puis, faut pas oublier que Yuki Eiri est le premier depuis des années à me toucher de très près. Oh mon Dieu, et dire que j'allais passer à l'acte. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne dira rien...

Vers quatorze heures, nous nous dirigeons vers un studio d'enregistrement, Seguchi nous attend là-bas. L'ambiance est, comment dire, joviale. Ça change de la dernière fois. C'est à dire, hier. Kristal a trouvé une occupation. Me parler de _YE_. Et bien sûr, les autres ont suivi.

Ils m'ont posé quelques questions. Ils ont vraiment des idées saugrenues.

– Attention, j'ai utilisé « saugrenues » pour la première fois de ma vie. Je l'avais lu dans un livre pour le collège, c'est donc loin, et je n'avais pas compris ce que ça voulait dire exactement. Et là, PAF, il me vient directement. –

« Alors, ça a évolué depuis le concert ? » Non. « Menteur, je suis sûr que vous avez fait plus que discuter. » Jamais je n'irai plus loin avec lui. « Pourquoi t'es rentré à presque deux heures du matin ? » Mais c'est quoi ces questions ?! C'est ma vie privée. « Haha, je le savais ! Première expérience homosexuelle, réactions. » Non, mais oh !

Et patati, et patata, que je te pose des questions. Et moi j'vous en pose ?!

« Non, mais je t'en prie... » me dit Rick, très sérieux. « tu veux savoir combien j'ai eu de conquêtes depuis trois jours ? »

Le jour où je ne penserai plus à voix haute n'est pas encore révolu. Oh, il me veut me dire... Je secoue vivement la tête. Non, surtout pas. N'oublions pas qu'il est bi. J'ouvre grand les yeux. Qu'est-ce que Kristal vient de lui glisser à l'oreille pour qu'il me regarde comme ça ? J'ai l'impression qu'il va me dévorer.

Lui qui était sur le siège devant moi se contorsionne pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Hum, je commence à avoir peur. Il me regarde, s'approche de moi, me fixe. Et il ouvre la bouche :

« Shûichi, je te crois lorsque tu dis que tu n'es pas allé plus loin avec Yuki Eiri, » je souris, heureux qu'il y en ait au moins un qui soit de mon côté. Il continue, « ce que je vais te dire là est très important... Le fait que tu n'aies pas passé le pas avec l'écrivain est à cause d'inexpérience..., » j'ouvre de grand yeux, non..., « Je pense que ton amant est un professionnel dans ce genre-là, mais toi, tu es encore innocent. Puisque moi aussi je suis expérimenté, en tout cas plus que toi, je vais te dire comment faire. Shûichi, sois honoré d'avoir ton premier cours de relations homosexuelles dispensé par un professeur d'exception. Le sujet ce cours sera : comment l'aguicher discrètement et efficacement... »

Kami-sama, il va le faire !

Je vois Thomas se mettre des écouteurs dans les oreilles, Kristal change de siège et s'allonge. Je suis seul avec Rick, qui commence ce cours si _spécial_.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yuki Eiri attendait que le feu passe au vert pour continuer sa route. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi Seguchi lui avait-il demandé d'écrire des paroles pour un groupe ? Il n'était pas du genre à donner à qui le voulait ses écrits, même si elles sont d'une mièvrerie sans précédent. Jamais il ne l'avait fait, mais cette fois-ci peut-être que ce serait intéressant.

Bien entendu, Yuki n'allait pas écrire pour un groupe qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors il avait fait quelques recherches. Ce qu'il avait trouvé l'avait interpellé. Dans ce groupe, Sun Of Night, il avait découvert que le gamin y était. En tant que chanteur.

Quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première, l'écrivain n'avait pas fait attention au nom du groupe. Ça ne l'intéressait pas, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'en aller pour finir son roman. Le jour où cet imbécile avait décidé de sauter, Yuki devait terminer son dernier chapitre. Il était déjà en retard, son éditrice allait être insupportable.

Ça n'avait pas manqué. Lorsqu'il était rentré, Mizuki, son éditrice, l'avait harcelé des heures et des heures pour qu'il finisse ce satané roman.

Ensuite, il avait revu ce petit chanteur amusant. Il sourit à cette pensée, le gamin était vraiment distrayant. Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une grimace. Maintenant il était contrarié, depuis le soir du concert. Contrarié et frustré. Yuki en avait eu marre d'attendre. Ok, le gosse n'était pas habitué mais ce n'était pas une raison pour repousser l'échéance. _De toute façon_, se dit Yuki,_ il y serait passé un jour ou l'autre. Autant que ce soit le plus vite possible et je serai débarrassé._ Il avait, alors, décidé d'aller en Chine. Au début, simplement pour _accueillir_ Shûichi comme il se devait. Sauf que Tohma avait voulu lui aussi venir, alors il avait décidé, avec ses relations dans le pays, de promouvoir le nouveau roman de l'écrivain. Seguchi faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Il allait en Chine pour retrouver le groupe, et en même temps, il pouvait passer plus de temps avec son beau-frère. Au grand dam de celui-ci.

Yuki aimait bien le producteur, seulement parce qu'il était le mari de sa sœur. Il avait quelque fois l'impression que Seguchi cherchait à être plus proche, et il le soupçonnait d'avoir prémédité certaines situations. L'écrivain n'avait aucune preuve mais un malaise le prenait, parfois, lorsqu'il était seul avec son beau-frère.

Finalement, il n'était plus de si mauvaise humeur. Il allait revoir le chanteur et à ce moment-là il pourrait l'avoir pour de bon. Le sale gamin l'avait assez amusé, il n'attendait plus que cette séance. Bien sûr, Yuki avait été déçu, contrarié, frustré même. Il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Ça l'avait énervé, certes, il avait eu peur aussi. Un peu. Une toute petite particule de peur. Une nanoscopique particule de peur. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais cela s'était produit quand Shûichi avait fait sa crise à ressasser ses souvenirs. Yuki s'était revu, plusieurs années avant, à New York. Ça l'avait effrayé de se revoir à seize ans, dans cette chambre. À travers Shûichi et ses souvenirs, il s'était revu lui-même. À travers le caractère de Shûichi, il s'était reconnu. C'était déstabilisant. Yuki s'était vite repris. Il ne lui laisserait pas le loisir de le voir démuni, pas comme ça. L'écrivain avait essayé de réveiller Shûichi de son « cauchemar » mais rien n'y faisait. Alors, il l'avait laissé et était parti fumer une cigarette sur le balcon. Il était frustré, quoi !

Trois minutes plus tard, il se garait en face du studio d'enregistrement. Devant celui-ci, il y avait Shûichi et son pote aux cheveux longs. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une grande discussion. Yuki sourit vicieusement. Il allait l'embêter, juste pour s'amuser...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

« Shû !! »

Je m'arrête et me retourne, je vois Hiro courir après moi. Je viens d'arriver devant le studio, je crois que je suis un peu en retard. Enfin, les gens commencent à s'y habituer. Hiro me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort. Je me demande ce qu'il a.

« Merci. » me souffle-t-il à l'oreille. Ah, mais de quoi ?

Il me regarde, ses yeux brillent. J'ai loupé un épisode. Hier, il étais effondré, triste et j'en passe, et là il me saute dessus. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Fujisaki ?

Hiroshi reprend la parole.

« Shû, merci infiniment pour les conseils d'hier. Tu m'as sauvé ! Suguru m'a écouté déballer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et comme tu l'as deviné il m'a ouvert. Bon Dieu, Shûichi ! J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie !Je te remercierai jamais assez ! »

Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Je suis content, il est content, nous sommes heureux. Mais je vois pas pourquoi il me dit ça, j'ai juste donné des conseils. C'est tout. Et puis c'est bizarre... Il est trop heureux pour une réconciliation comme ça. Le connaissant, j'aurais plutôt cru que Suguru le pardonnerait d'une autre façon, euh comment dire, pas seulement avec les mots... hum.

Hiro me sourit vraiment bizarrement, un peu un sourire _pervers_ et puis il semble dans les nuages. Je me trompe ? C'est la chaleur que me fait penser ça. Ouais.

Et c'est aussi la chaleur qui me fait voir un Yuki Eiri beaucoup trop sensuel à mon goût, et trop _beau._ J'ouvre grand les yeux. « _Beau »_? Je soupire doucement, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je suis foutu.

Le parasite arrive près de nous, jauge du regard le guitariste et me scrute. Je rougis, me rappelant la soirée. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne va rien dire...

Il a un sourire en coin. Ah, faut qu'il arrête de faire ça.

C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée d'avoir accepté ça.

« Prêt pour écrire cette chanson ? J'espère que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ne te gênera pas pour ton travail... » me dit Yuki, puis il passe la porte du studio en m'envoyant un clin d'œil. Hiro me fixe. Je déglutis difficilement. Je suis l'écrivain, je vais pour me diriger vers mon manager, qui se trouve dans le hall, quand Seguchi se met devant moi. Je m'arrête brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

_« Life's no fun without a good scare_, ne penses-tu pas que c'est une bonne phrase... Shûichi ? » fait-il. Il me lance un regard noir et tourne les talons, marchant vers le groupe. Il sourit de nouveau, et il est effrayant.

Je crois que... Yuki Eiri vient de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

Seguchi va me tuer.


	12. De la paranoïa

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

**Correction par Chawia. Merci !**

**

* * *

****Piste10_De la paranoïa**

« Non, non et non ! Bon sang Shûichi, concentre-toi ! Tu sais bien qu'à ce moment-là tu dois faire une pause, on te l'a dit des millions de fois ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, quand vas-tu arrêter de faire le gamin ?! » crie le manager, semblant prête à exploser. Elle souffle, me lance un regard noir et s'en va en claquant la porte.

Je soupire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'engueule. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, c'est affligeant. Si je fais la pause à cet endroit, la chanson perd son rythme et la suite ne va pas. Tout est décalé. Mais bien sûr, si c'est Seguchi qui le dit alors il a raison. Sauf qu'il a tort et il le sait. Il a fait exprès de dire ça. J'en suis sûr. Tout le monde le croit, car c'est Seguchi. Le grand et talentueux claviériste des Nittler Grasper. Le grand et célèbre producteur, directeur de N-G... Donc, il est de bon conseil. Enfin seulement lorsque c'est l'un de ses groupes et Sun Of Night ne fait pas partie de N-G. Et comme il me déteste, le conseil est mauvais. Personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Ça m'énerve tant d'hypocrisie ! Je sais, je sais... Moi-même je ne dis rien, mais c'est seulement pour sauver ma peau. Seguchi veut me tuer, et va certainement le faire si je ne fais rien. Quel poids ai-je contre lui ? Aucun. Je ne suis qu'un petit chanteur de rien du tout par rapport à lui. Je ne suis rien qu'un gosse à côté de lui. Et je n'ai pas le bras long, comme lui. Pathétique. Je n'arriverai pas à me défendre, et il le sait. Je me déteste...

_Something's getting in the way. _(Quelque chose bloque)

_Something's just about to break. _(Quelque chose est sur le point de se briser)

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane. _(J'essaierai de trouver ma place dans le journal de Jane)

_As I burn another page, _(Je brûle une autre page)

_..._ (1)

Allez, encore un petit effort et c'est terminé.

_Life's no fun without a good scare. _(2)

C'est bientôt la fin de la chanson. Enfin... On doit la finir ce soir mais je crois que je n'y arriverai pas. Pas comme ça. Ils sont tous contre moi alors que je n'ai rien fait. Et puis Yuki me gêne. Il n'arrête pas de me regarder. Même en fermant les yeux, je sens son regard sur moi. La dernière phrase et hop! c'est bon. Je délaisse le casque et m'en vais rapidement de la pièce. J'étouffais presque. C'est incroyable comme les gens peuvent vous rendre coupable de quelque chose alors, qu'on sait pertinemment que la chose est inoffensive. Mais encore, ils vous diront que c'est de la mauvaise foi et que vous n'essayez en rien de régler le problème. Sauf que dans mon cas, Seguchi fera tout pour que mon entourage me déteste. Je l'ai bien vu. Quand tous mes proches m'auront tourné le dos, quand je n'aurai plus de soutien, je suis sûr qu'à ce moment-là, il profitera de ma faiblesse. Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour me défendre. Je me sens tellement vulnérable par rapport à lui.

Un jour, il faudra bien que je l'affronte et j'espère que ce jour-là je pourrais en sortir indemne. Mieux, si j'arrive à le blesser, et le summum serait de le tuer. On dit toujours que se venger n'apporte rien de bon mais j'en ai envie. Il m'a gâché la vie ! Tout, mon enfance, mon adolescence et maintenant ma carrière ! Il veut me faire couler, il veut que je disparaisse... Et le seul moyen de lui couper ses ressources est de le tuer. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai rien, et bientôt, si ça continue, je serai seul. J'ai promis, je me suis promis de lui faire payer ce qu'il m'avait fait. Que si je le revoyais, il faudrait qu'il aille pourrir en Enfer. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, là, maintenant. Mais, je promets de le faire... un jour.

J'arrive aux toilettes, je pousse la porte et me dirige vers les éviers. J'ouvre un robinet et m'asperge d'eau. Ensuite, je reste quelques secondes sans bouger devant le miroir. Je fais peur à voir. Sincèrement, je ne m'étais jamais vu comme ça. J'ai d'horribles cernes, le visage un peu cireux... comme si j'étais malade ou que j'avais de la fièvre. Pourtant je suis en bonne santé en ce moment. C'est incroyable comme mon visage peut sembler terne lorsque je ne souris pas. Je ricane. Ils ne m'ont jamais vu sans le sourire. Ils me diraient presque qu'un Shûichi pas souriant c'est qu'il est malade. Bien sûr que je suis malade. Je suis malade de peur, que ce soit à cause du présent ou du futur. J'ai tellement la trouille que je ne dors presque plus la nuit, car je crois toujours que quelqu'un pourrait venir pendant mon sommeil... C'est insensé. Je souffle doucement. J'essaie d'évacuer le stress accumulé depuis le début de la semaine. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. J'entends la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir.

Une personne passe à côté de moi, je retiens ma respiration. Je crois reconnaître la démarche. Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux, je n'ose pas. Je sens un souffle sur mon cou. Je frissonne. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je fronce les sourcils, il vient de passer ses bras autour de ma taille. Il me plaque contre son torse, je sursaute. Il s'amuse à titiller mon oreille du bout de la langue. Je soupire, et gémis. Une de ses mains descend jusqu'à mon pantalon, au niveau de ma braguette. Il déboutonne doucement, et tire sur la fermeture pour la baisser. Ma respiration est irrégulière, je n'arrive plus à me contenir. Il passe dans mon pantalon, la sensation de sa main me fait sursauter, et j'ouvre les yeux. Je déglutis difficilement. Il a un regard tellement... _fauve_, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses lunettes sur le nez et ses cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage. Je halète, je n'en peux plus. Yuki relève la tête et me fixe à travers le miroir. Je rougis affreusement. Il a un sourire en coin, et recule en m'entraînant avec lui. Sa deuxième main passe sous mon pull et t-shirt. Il me caresse le ventre, j'en ai des frissons. Du pied, il ouvre une cabine, il me tourne face à lui et en profite pour m'embrasser. Je suis tellement emporté dans le baiser que je ne fais pas attention où nous allons. Arrivés dans la cabine, il ferme la porte à clé, me plaque à elle et me bloque avec son corps. Je sens mon pantalon se baisser, mon pull est enlevé, de même que le t-shirt. Je me retrouve en caleçon devant lui. Je rougis fortement. Jamais personne ne m'avait vu comme ça. Yuki se passe la langue sur les lèvres, l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il voit. Mes oreilles sifflent, j'y crois pas ! Il veut vraiment... je ferme les yeux et les rouvre, croyant un mauvais rêve.

Il enlève à son tour ses vêtements. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je peux admirer un corps d'homme. Et pas n'importe lequel... Yuki Eiri. Je comprends mieux ses fans.

Il est à tomber... Grah, stop ! Mauvaises pensées, sortez !

Il me sourit, tend ses mains vers mon caleçon et commence à le baisser... Oh mon Dieu !

Il me prend par la taille et me soulève. Instinctivement, je passe mes jambes autour de lui, et m'accroche à son cou. J'entends un papier qui se déchire et je retiens ma respiration.

« Calme-toi, si tu te crispes, tu auras mal... Alors, calme-toi. Respire », me dit Yuki à l'oreille. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur, et quelques larmes coulent. Il grogne de satisfaction.

« Yuki... » murmuré-je.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_C'est vrai, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne façon de faire. Peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'il fasse autrement. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait décidé ça. Peut-être que le gamin ne le méritait pas. Sauf, qu'il était tellement en colère contre lui-même, qu'il avait reporté une haine envers le gosse. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du demander à cette mafia étrangère. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire ? Même lui ne le savait pas. De toute façon ça n'allait pas être pire. En fin de compte si, le petit le méritait. Il n'avait pas à fouiner dans les affaires des autres. Surtout dans _ses _affaires. Personne ne devait le faire. Même sa future femme ne se le permettait pas. L'enfant n'avait pas fait exprès, c'était ce qu'avait dit sa mère, mais il avait quand même écouté aux portes. Il méritait une correction. La mère l'avait supplié de ne rien faire, avait pleuré. Elle lui avait promis toute sorte de chose. De l'argent, mais il en avait déjà et assez. Des services, et tout autre chose. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas était qu'il ne fallait pas le supplier. Sinon, c'était pire. Il avait seulement décidé de faire peur au gosse, juste de lui faire peur. Pas de le blesser mais, peut-être, à cause de cette femme il reverrait son jugement. Il l'enverrait loin de sa famille. C'est une solution. Ou alors, le tuer. Il sourit. Ce serait trop radical. La famille souffrirait mais, au bout d'un moment, la douleur s'estomperait. Comme toujours. Non, il allait faire autre chose. Il trouverait bien. Tout le monde disait qu'il était intelligent, alors il avait décidé de leur faire honneur. Bien entendu, ce problème lui prendrait tout son temps. De toute façon, il en avait à revendre... du temps._

_Il se posa contre son dossier, bailla et ralluma son ordinateur. Il ouvrit plusieurs dossiers_. « Afrique »_,_ « Amérique du Nord et du Sud »_, « _Asie »_, « _Europe »_ et « _Océanie ». _Chaque fichier contenait une photo, et des renseignements sur les personnes. Il fit défiler les documents de « _Amérique du Nord et du Sud » _tout d'abord_._ Il cliquait quelques fois sur des fichiers, faisait une grimace et les fermait aussi tôt. Il ne trouva rien qui l'intéressait. Il passa ensuite à_ « Afrique » _qu'il ferma sans en regarder le contenu. « _Asie » _vint, mais là non plus, il ne trouva rien. Enfin, il cliqua sur « _Europe ». _C'était le dossier où il y avait le moins de fichiers. Il fit défiler les documents, et s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux, cliqua et lut ce qu'il y avait marqué._

M. & Mme Arrabiati. Deux enfants, veulent un troisième. Adoption difficile. Deux tentatives, deux échecs. Désespérés. Île-de-France. France.

_Voilà ce qu'il lut, en résumé. Il sourit. Finalement, il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Il nota les coordonnées, décrocha son téléphone et parla à sa nouvelle secrétaire. Deux minutes plus tard tout était réglé. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. C'était très simple mais il fallait être discret. Il devait encore fabriquer les papiers et prévenir la famille de l'heureux événement._

_Il ne faut jamais s'attaquer à Seguchi Tohma aussi impunément. Ou tu en paies le prix. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

C'est horrible. C'est horrible. C'est horrible.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Franchement, on pourrait me le dire. Pourquoi j'ai accepté... ? Non, je ne regrette pas, loin de là, mais c'est que... Oh mon Dieu. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. C'est ce que je voulais, sincèrement. Seulement, pas comme ça. Pas dans les _toilettes_. C'est horrible. Je suis resté dans la cabine, assis à même le sol, mes bras entourant mes jambes. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé. Yuki Eiri et moi... on a... j'arrive pas à le dire. On a couché ensemble. Oh, là, là, c'est encore pire. Je me prends la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Seguchi va me trucider, c'est sûr. S'il l'apprend, je dis adieu à ce monde. Je me suis mis dans quoi ? De toute façon, si on est que deux à le savoir, ça ne pose aucun problème. Yuki gardera ce secret pour lui, j'en suis sûr, et moi aussi. Bizarrement, même en sachant que mon heure est bientôt arrivée, je suis heureux. Oui et non. Enfin, je veux dire; je suis heureux car _YE_ est à moi - ou presque - et je ne le suis pas car j'ai fichtrement la trouille. Peut-être que Yuki pourrait faire quelque chose, non ? Je veux dire, je peux le persuader de convaincre Seguchi de me lâcher la grappe. Au moins jusqu'au retour en France. Je pourrais dormir sur mes deux oreilles comme ça. Ici, je ne suis vraiment pas en sécurité. J'ai l'impression que je suis tout le temps observé. Pas seulement dans le studio - comme maintenant - mais aussi à mon hôtel. Parfois, j'ai la sensation d'être suivi, même dans les toilettes. Je frissonne. Si quelqu'un me suit, alors Seguchi est derrière tout ça. Et si on m'a suivi, alors Seguchi saura ce qu'on a fait. Yuki Eiri et moi. Je vais mourir.

Je relève la tête et la pose contre le mur. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis tellement fatigué. Il n'y pas à dire, c'est épuisant ce genre de chose. Je rougis à ces paroles. J'ai pensé ça, moi ? Non, c'est seulement le Yuki Eiri qui est à l'intérieur de moi... Ou pas. Je crois que je vais arrêter de raconter des trucs comme ça.

On frappe à la porte, je sursaute m'y attendant pas. On me demande si je vais bientôt sortir, que ça fait une heure qu'il attend. Je lui réponds qu'il y a d'autres cabines libres. Et là, ce qu'il dit me glace d'effroi.

« Si tu ne veux pas que la petite vidéo de Yuki Eiri, le célèbre écrivain, et toi, minable petit chanteur, soit médiatisée. Ou alors que Seguchi Tohma la trouve par inadvertance dans ce studio d'enregistrement... »

Il me fait du chantage ! C'est pas possible. J'ai la poisse ou quoi ? J'attire tous les mecs bizarres, c'est ça ? J'en ai marre. Bon, calme-toi... Peut-être qu'il raconte des mensonges et qu'il n'a rien.

« Tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis... »

Pourquoi maintenant ? La personne fait glisser un papier sous la porte. C'est une enveloppe. Il me dit que tout est écrit à l'intérieur, et que je devrais la lire seulement lorsque je serai à l'hôtel. Je sais plus quoi faire. Moi qui croyais que ce séjour serait tranquille... Je n'entends plus de bruit à l'extérieur, je décide de sortir. Je me lève difficilement, je ramasse la lettre et ouvre la porte. Je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne et je sors. Dès que je suis sorti des toilettes, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je retourne au studio. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on enregistre une dernière fois la chanson. Refaire une nouvelle version, _encore_. Je pousse la porte, tout le monde me fixe. Je sens que je vais me faire engueuler. J'en étais sûr. Ils me crient tous dessus. Comme si avec ça ils me feront réagir. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne me connaissent plus. Ils n'arrivent plus à prévoir mes réactions. D'un côté, tant mieux pour moi, mais d'un autre... je me sens encore plus seul. Je suis pathétique... Je retourne dans salle, je reprends le casque et recommence à chanter. J'ai pas envie qu'ils me voient comme ça.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on a fini d'enregistrer la chanson. Enfin ! J'en avais marre. Je sors de la pièce pour m'aérer un peu. J'étouffais à l'intérieur. Entre les regards de Yuki et les reproches des autres. Seguchi a été le pire. À chaque fois que je prenais des initiatives sur la chanson, il me reprenait. J'ai vraiment envie de le tuer.

Ce qu'il peut m'énerver !

Je souffle, il faut que je me calme... Il joue clairement avec moi. Il s'amuse.

« Pourquoi tu fais la tête ? » Yuki... ça faisait longtemps, tiens... Je me tourne vers lui, et je suis surpris de me retrouver en face d'un visage assez mécontent. C'est une façon parler parce que Yuki a toujours une tête comme ça. Il continue « Tu sais... ce devrait être à moi d'être en colère. Même si je le suis déjà. » Je fronce les sourcils... de quoi veut-il parler ? « Ne fais pas l'innocent, et assume ce que tu fais ! J'y crois pas... tu sais ce que je viens d'apprendre ?! » Il est vraiment en colère, il fait peur. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. « Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais à ça ! Tu me prends pour qui ! Bon sang, t'as demandé à qui de faire ça ? Tu veux me ruiner, c'est ça ?! Imbécile ! » Il me jette une feuille au visage. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Comment elle est... Je ferme les yeux. Je l'ai laissée tomber. J'essaie de répondre, mais rien de cohérent ne sort. Les larmes commencent à couler, je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. Je ne sais pas si je dois tout dire ou pas. J'ai peur. Yuki ne me croit pas. Je m'approche de lui pour serrer sa chemise blanche, il me prend le poignet.

« Tu me fais mal. Lâche-moi ! »

Il me regarde dans les yeux. Il s'est approché, et il se penche un peu plus vers mon oreille... Il chuchote :

« Je comprends mieux ton petit jeu... Tohma me l'avait dit mais je ne l'ai pas cru. Je croyais qu'il racontait que des conneries », il rit doucement, « t'as failli m'avoir. Ça ne marche pas, ça ne marche plus avec moi... Tu es un très bon comédien. En tout cas plus qu'un parolier... Tu joues les victimes mais en fait c'est toi l'instigateur de tout ce bordel. Tu ne mérites même pas mon respect. T'es rien ! » Il se relève et commence à partir. Non mais pour qui il se prend ! Il n'a pas à me traiter de cette façon. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge et les larmes coulent encore plus. Je lui réponds en colère : « Et alors ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Ne me traite pas comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne connais pas Seguchi ! Il est pire que ce que tu penses... » Je reprends ma respiration, « et tout à l'heure, dans les toilettes c'était quoi, hein ?! Tu jouais avec moi ? Pourtant ça ne t'a pas déplu à ce que je sache. T'as peur Seguchi apprenne que t'es devenu un PD ?! T'as peur qu'il te viole ou quoi ! »

À travers les larmes, je ris. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je ris. Nerveusement.

J'entends des pas revenir vers moi. Je m'essuie les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Une main puissante me prend par la gorge et me plaque violemment contre le mur. J'ai le souffle coupé. Il va me tuer ! C'est sûr.

« Peut-être... je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que toi tu t'es laissé faire. Tu n'as eu aucun problème pour accepter mes avances. Si vraiment tu ne voulais pas tu aurais pu refuser. Encore un peu et je lâchais l'affaire. Mais tu t'es donné à moi. En fait, tu attendais ça depuis le début. C'est pour ça... J'ai compris... Il te paie combien le mec de la lettre ? Deux cents, cinq cents ? Peut-être mille ? T'es fait pour ça... Juste à écarter les jambes... » me crache-t-il à la tête.

Il croit quoi ?! Je ne peux même plus répondre. Je suis blessé dans ma fierté. Il enlève sa main et s'en va sans regard en arrière. Je suis seul dans le couloir à pleurer tout mon soul.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté prostré. Personne n'est venu me chercher. Ils s'en foutent tous c'est ça. J'en ai marre. De tout. De cette vie, de moi. Je veux en finir. Pourquoi tout s'acharne contre moi ? J'en ai marre. Je me lève difficilement et me dirige vers les toilettes.

Je me scrute dans le miroir. Et dire que c'est là que tout a commencé... C'est une journée de merde ! Je n'aime pas mon visage. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Ni la couleur de mes cheveux. C'était pour ça que je me les étais teint en rose. Je ne m'aime pas. Il m'énerve. Je m'énerve ! Fait chier !

Je lance mon poing dans le miroir. Aie, ça fait mal ! Ma main saigne...

« Je veux mourir, j'en ai marre. Aidez-moi ! » Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que la personne me pique dans le cou. Je vois flou. Je n'arrive pas à me lever. La personne me prend dans ses bras et me berce. Je m'endors dans ses bras. Il fait noir.

**__**

_Il fait noir. Je ne vois rien autour de moi. Je commence à marcher, puis à courir. Il n'y a que du noir. Rien d'autre. J'angoisse au fur et à mesure. _

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

_Je suis essoufflé, je ne peux plus courir. Je m'arrête et me laisse tomber au sol. Quelque chose me pique la main, je regarde dans cette direction et vois une rose... rouge comme le sang, rouge éclatant. Comme si elle brillait dans l'obscurité. Je la prends, et la fixe. Je sens un liquide couler le long de mon bras. Je me suis entaillé avec l'une des épines de la rose, c'est mon sang qui coule. Alors je lâche la fleur. Lorsque je relève la tête, je vois des ombres bouger. _

_Et comme si un projecteur éclairait l'une d'elle, mon père apparaît. Il tient lui aussi une rose. Il me regarde tristement, mais sa tristesse se transforme vite en colère. Je vois sa main se resserrer sur la rose. La douleur marque ses traits. Quand il jette la fleur, je peux apercevoir le sang coulant sur sa main. Je ne le vois plus, mon père adoptif lui succède cette fois. Une rose... de nouveau. _

_Et la même rengaine. Il lance son poing dans ma direction, je sursaute et ferme les yeux, m'attendant à ce qu'il m'atteigne. Je les rouvre et vois sa main droite ensanglantée, seulement il a gardé la rose. La personne change encore une fois. Yuki Eiri. Toujours la rose. Toujours le sang. Cette fois-ci, il m'envoie la rose. Elle tombe devant moi. Je n'ose pas la prendre. J'ai peur de quelque chose. J'ai peur d'être blessé. Yuki s'en va, laissant place à Seguchi. Il me sourit. Presque gentiment. De sa paume droite, ouverte, il me propose un rose blanche. Je suis fasciné par sa couleur. Elle est pure et belle. Pas comme le rouge. C'est complètement différent. Je m'approche de lui. Je vais pour prendre la fleur lorsque je sens quelque chose de froid contre mon flanc. Je baisse le regarde et vois un pistolet. Le regard de Seguchi a changé._

_Il est devenu meurtrier et fou. Il me sourit encore plus et appuis sur la gâchette. Je ferme les yeux, ayant peur du coup. Rien ne s'est passé. J'ai peur de voir. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux. Je ne vois plus rien. Il n'y a plus rien. Ni rose, ni personne. Je suis seul._

_Au loin j'entends un bip régulier. Il devient de plus en plus fort jusqu'à me percer les tympans. _

_Et puis..._

_Et puis... je tombe. _

_XxxX_

_**Assassinate me**__ like you did with JFK _( Assassine-moi comme tu l'as fait avec JFK )

_**Assassinate me**__ like you did with Johnny-boy _( Assassine-moi comme tu l'as fait avec Johnny-boy )

_**Assassinate me**__, that's the way to solve your problems _( Assassine-moi, c'est comme ça que tu résous tes problèmes )

_But you cannot mute the voice in your head _( Mais tu ne peux pas faire taire la voix dans ta tête ) (3)

* * *

(1) _The Diary of Jane _de Breaking Benjamin

(2) _This is Halloween _tiré de l'oeuvre de Tim Burton : _L'étange noël de Monsieur Jack_ /_ Nightmare Before Christmas _

(3) _Assassinate me _de Jesus On Exctasy


	13. Accumulation des problèmes

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

**Correction par Chawia. Merci !**

**

* * *

****Piste11_Accumulation des problèmes.**

_**J-2**_

Il n'avait pas compris. Tout s'était passé si vite. Il détestait les hôpitaux, à chaque fois qu'il y allait, tout l'insuportait. L'odeur, les murs blancs, les infirmières et autres aides-soignantes. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait être là. Oui, il était sur les lieux quand ça s'était passé, mais ils n'avaient pas demandé à tous les techniciens et personnes travaillant là de venir. Alors, pourquoi ? O.K, Seguchi était là, le groupe aussi. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que lui, Yuki Eiri, foutait là ? Il n'en avait rien à faire du gamin. Et les autres, qu'ils étaient énervants avec leurs têtes d'enterrement. On aurait cru qu'il était mort. Au moins, il aurait été tranquille. Il sourit. _Tiens, ça ferait un bon roman... Un chanteur désespéré à cause d'un amour impossible joue les faux-semblant et finalement se retrouve seul. À la fin, il se suicide, _pensa Yuki, fier de son idée. Bien que Shûichi n'ait pas voulu se suicider. Tout à coup, Yuki se sentit las. Sa vie était un vrai bazar. Pourtant ces dernières années avaient été tranquilles, pendant un temps Seguchi et sa famille l'avait laissé faire sa vie. Sans intrusion de leur part. Sauf que depuis qu'il connaissait le chanteur, il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Ce gosse avait tout chamboulé, lui avait rappelé des mauvais souvenirs, et d'autres qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie d'oublier.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait croire les paroles de Seguchi ou les gestes de Shûichi. L'écrivain hésitait. Il avait peur, peur d'être trahi à nouveau. Son cœur balançait entre les deux. Il avait un semblant d'amitié pour son beau-frère, mais Shûichi avait interpellé des choses, trop de choses, et des souvenirs. Qui croire ? La personne que l'on connaît depuis longtemps, mais dont la confiance s'est altérée au fil des années, ou celle que l'on ne connaît pas, mais qui est si transparente qu'il est difficile de croire qu'elle ment. Tout est relatif. Cette personne pouvait très bien jouer la comédie. Yuki ferma les yeux. Voilà que ça recommençait, ce que Seguchi avait dit sur Shûichi. Il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. Comment savoir la vérité ? Il en avait marre de se torturer l'esprit à cause ça. Une part de lui voulait se laisser aller, mais l'autre, la plus craintive des deux, le bloquait. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Shûichi ou Seguchi ? Quel degré de confiance voulait-il laisser à Seguchi, en sachant que c'était en partie par lui que Kitazawa était entré en contact avec Yuki. C'était à cause de lui, ce qu'il s'était passé huit ans auparavant... Il soupira. Ça ne servait à rien, il ne se souvenait pas... Il ne se souvenait de rien. Shûichi... Yuki ne le connaissait pas, en tout cas pas assez pour avoir un avis. Il avait eu l'air sincère la dernière fois, et celle d'avant... et toutes les autres. Ah, la lettre... cette maudite lettre ! Adressée à Shûichi, Yuki avait pensé que c'était un coup monté par celui-ci. Seulement, plus il y réfléchissait plus il en doutait. De par la réaction du chanteur. Elle avait été violente et désespérée. Peut-être que cette réaction était due aussi à l'attitude de Yuki. Il était allé trop loin. Un peu. Et c'est aussi à cause de cette satanée lettre qu'il se retrouvait là... Shûichi était presque innocenté à ses yeux. L'écrivain pensa alors que Shûichi était trop innocent pour le manipuler. Il fit une grimace. Non, c'était faux. Chaque personne était douée pour jouer la comédie, certaines plus que d'autre. Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Shûichi n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse.

_Tout le monde sait que, la plupart du temps, les personnes les plus blessées sont les plus souriantes._

Enfin, Eiri était une exception. Avant, oui, il souriait. Ce qu'il vivait là n'avait pas besoin de sourire. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Ce n'était pas vital.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir sur une dispute plutôt violente.

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça ?! Que c'est de ma faute ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Non mais vraiment... » fit une voix féminine, indignée. L'autre personne, un homme, lui répondit.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était de ta faute, mais t'as bien remarqué que Shûichi n'allait pas bien en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu que quand Shû ne va pas bien, c'est toujours lorsque... » il baissa la voix, et Yuki ne put qu'entendre un chuchotement, puis reprit, « Tu te souviens, au Japon ? » L'écrivain fronça les sourcils. Le Japon ? Mais c'était bien loin tout ça. Un court silence se fit, un instant il crut qu'ils étaient partis alors il ouvrit les yeux. Et non. Ils étaient toujours là. C'était la brune, la guitariste peut-être, et le batteur, le bronzé. La seule façon qu'avait eu Yuki pour retenir les membres du groupe de Shûichi avait été de les désigner par leur particularité. Par exemple : Shûichi, c'est le chanteur aux cheveux roses... d'un autre côté Yuki n'avait pas eu besoin de le savoir puisqu'il l'avait retenu assez vite. Ensuite, son ami, le blond... bah le blond. Sa copine la brune, et enfin le plus bronzé des trois, le batteur. Va savoir pourquoi il se souvenait de quel instrument il jouait.

La porte était restée ouverte, et Yuki put voir à loisir Seguchi scruter Shûichi, allongé sur le lit. Il se demandait encore pourquoi le directeur de N-G accordait tant d'importance à ce gamin. Il ne comprenait pas, surtout que Seguchi n'était pas gay - enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il soupira et décida d'entrer. La police devait arriver, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans le studio. Qu'est que c'était chiant.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bip. Bip. Bip. Le bruit m'insupporte. J'en ai marre. Je suis fatigué mais j'ai une envie irrésistible de me réveiller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Respirons normalement, il n'y aucun danger à côté de moi. Je suis simplement dans mon lit, en France et je fais un cauchemar. C'est tout, juste un cauchemar. J'ai l'impression que mes yeux sont collés, je n'arrive pas à les décoller. Je les ouvre difficilement, la lumière m'aveugle momentanément. J'ai la bouche pâteuse. La vue me revient, et je peux à loisir observer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Hôpital. Je reconnais tout de suite. Ah... je me souviens. J'ai pas envie de me souvenir. La porte s'ouvre, Seguchi entre. Non, pas lui... Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, alors je tourne la tête à l'opposé. Mon cœur manque un battement. Yuki Eiri est assis sur le siège, là, à côté de la fenêtre. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? J'ai encore moins envie de le voir, lui... C'est pas possible, je ne pensais pas que ça allait me blesser autant. Ma vue se brouille. Ah non ! Je ne vais pas pleurer, pas avec eux dans la salle. Yuki me regarde fixement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose au fond de moi. Je sens un déplacement et Seguchi interrompt l'échange visuel. Il me sourit, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. Il commence à parler, je ne l'écoute pas. Le ciel bleu est beaucoup plus attrayant.

Je l'entends soupirer d'agacement. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il a l'air en colère. Je fais une mimique stupide – il m'énerve ! Il fronce les sourcils et roule des yeux.

« Bon, je vais reprendre puisque tu n'as pas écouté. Les policiers sont venus tout à l'heure, ils vont revenir dans quelques minutes. Nous les avons informé que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu faisais ce genre de... crise. » Il s'arrête. Mince. Ils ont encore raconté n'importe quoi ! Ils veulent me faire passer pour un suicidaire, on dirait.

Mais, pourquoi les flics sont là, hein ? On a pas besoin d'eux. C'est tout à fait inutile. Seguchi reprend, d'une voix, _presque_ joyeuse : « Un psychologue va passer te voir. Tu sais, nous nous inquiétons pour toi... » Il se baisse à mon niveau avec une sourire qui se veut rassurant, et murmure doucement : _Mais jamais, non jamais, la bave du crapaud n'atteindra, non jamais... le blanc oiseau. _J'évite son regard, ses yeux me font peurs. Il se relève et s'en va pour sortir de la chambre. À la porte, il se retourne et regarde Yuki, lui demande s'il vient. L'écrivain reste, et Seguchi part.

Je suis seul avec lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Après les mots qu'il m'a dits la veille, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. S'il considère que ma crise est à cause de lui... Mais elle l'est ! Je n'arrive pas à déceler les émotions sur son visage. Il est impassible. Comme s'il réfléchissait, comme si il pesait le pour ou le contre. Comme s'il m'analysait. Je déteste les personnes comme ça. Elles veulent tout savoir, et si quelque chose leur échappe, ça ne va plus. Elles n'arrivent pas à contrôler et dérapent. Et là, on se rend compte qu'elles ne sont pas aussi parfaites.

Enfin... c'est une généralité. Pour Yuki, je ne sais pas. Il est mystérieux. J'aimerais beaucoup connaître ses pensées. Quelque part, je voudrais l'aider à résoudre ses interrogations, ses problèmes. En fait, tout simplement, j'aimerais être à ses côtés... Il ne m'accepterait pas. Je crois que je commence à trop rêver. Yuki est solitaire. Il rejette même sa famille. En plus il croit que je ne suis qu'un menteur. Ça m'attriste. Oui, oui je sais... j'éprouve beaucoup de chose pour lui. Pour ne pas dire 'amoureux', parce que, non, ce n'est pas ça. Pas tout à fait. Enfin, presque... Je le vois se lever, marcher, se rasseoir, puis se relever, me regarder et, enfin, venir vers moi. Aie... Que va-t-il me dire ? J'espère simplement qu'il aura un peu de respect pour un malade à l'hôpital et qu'il ne me frappera pas. Techniquement parlant, je ne suis pas malade, mais quand même. Il s'arrête près de mon lit, attrape le dessus du lit et le serre. Il semble se débattre avec quelque chose. Il soupire d'agacement, et me fixe. Gah... il fait peur. Il a l'air déterminé, à quoi je ne sais pas. Sa mâchoire se contracte. Mince, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire ? C'est la première fois que je le vois autant hésiter. Ou plutôt, c'est la première fois qu'il laisse voir ses émotions. C'est étrange. Il m'énerve. Il pourrait au moins dire quelque chose.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je fais ça. » Hein ? J'suis encore dans les vapes, c'est ça. Ouais, c'est un rêve. Yuki n'a pas son visage juste devant le mien, et n'a pas profité de ma faiblesse pour monter sur le lit - même si en temps normal je n'aurais pas eu la force de le repousser. Et bien entendu, il ne m'a pas embrassé. Ouais, c'est un rêve. Réel, tout de même. Le bip de la machine s'est accéléré brutalement. C'est moi ça ? Je pense que Yuki est surpris parce que d'un coup il s'est relevé et me regarde, l'air suspicieux.

Ce n'est pas pour faire de l'humour mais j'ai remarqué que Yuki aime être au dessus de moi... dans un lit. Et aussi, qu'il faut du temps pour le faire partir. Il prend appui sur ses avant-bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer ? Depuis le début.

« Shûichi...

– Oui.

– Tu crois que je peux te faire confiance ? »

Ah, question délicate. Enfin pas tellement. Pas pour moi. Je vais pour acquiescer lorsqu'un « toc toc » se fait entendre. Qui que ce soit, allez au Diable ! J'avais pu avoir un moment d'intimité avec Yuki sans qu'il ne me crie et me saute dessus - que ce soit pour me faire mal ou pas - et on vient me le gâcher. Enfoi... rés. Oh non.

« Bonjour, messieurs. Nous sommes venus prendre le témoignage de Shindo Shûichi et Yuki Eiri sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier et sur les blessures que Shindo Shûichi a reçu. »

Blessures ? Quelles blessures ? Oh, quand on s'est disputé, Yuki et moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui, il s'est remis debout et fait face aux policiers. Il semble impassible, mais je le vois serrer le poing. Aie. C'est mauvais tout ça.

Le policier chinois reprend : « Bien, puisque c'est vous, on va vous prendre à part pour chaque témoignage. Monsieur Yuki, je vous prie de sortir avec mon collègue, je vais discuter avec Monsieur Shindo. Avant de partir, je veux tout de même vous informer de de ses blessures », dit-il en me désignant.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je n'aurai pas le courage d'avouer la vérité. De dire qu'il m'a violenté parce que je l'ai énervé. Yuki... Il paraît si calme. Je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause de moi il ait des ennuis. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire, mais les seules blessures possibles sont au cou, à la tête et à la main. Je n'en ai pas d'autre, j'en suis sûr.

Le policier tourne les pages d'un petit calepin qu'il a sortit, s'arrête et parle.

« Tout d'abord, la blessure à la main droite, celle à la tête. La trace de strangulation, » je ferme les yeux. « Des égratignures sur tout le corps, et enfin, et pas des moindres, des égratignures au niveau des parties intimes de Monsieur Shindo. Nous avons aussi retrouvé des traces de sperme. Nous ne les avons pas encore analysées. Nous avons un avis là dessus, mais nous préférons avoir vos versions de l'événement. Si vous voulez bien le suivre, Monsieur. »

C'est vraiment mauvais... Très mauvais. Bon, je suis sûr pour la première partie qu'aucun de nous deux ne va mentir. C'était consentant... peut-être pas au début, tout de même. Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir. Le pire ce sera pour la strangulation. Je ne peux pas dire que je me suis étranglé moi-même, ils ne vont pas me croire.

Yuki part sans me regarder, j'ai envie de pleurer. Pourquoi le cauchemar continue ?

« Bien. Vous êtes Shindo Shûichi, vous avez dix-neuf ans et vous êtes japonais. Pourriez-vous me relater votre journée d'hier, s'il vous plaît ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est seulement pour nous aider, et vous aussi. À éclaircir tout ça et à pouvoir vous protéger », me dit le _gentil_ policier en souriant.

Pas besoin. Je n'ai pas envie d'accuser Yuki pour l'étranglement. Il faut dire que je l'avais énervé. Comment va-t-on se débrouiller ?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

La chambre d'hôtel était presque silencieuse. Seuls les froissements de vêtements et des bruits de fermeture éclair semblaient perturber le silence. Kristal était occupée à ranger les affaires de Shûichi. Le groupe allait bientôt repartir en France, le départ étant avancé. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, entre la dispute avec l'écrivain et Shûichi et son admission à l'hôpital, Kristal avait pensé qu'il valait mieux rentrer. De toute façon, ils avaient fait le concert, il ne servait à rien de rester.

_Pauvre Shûichi,_ pensa Kristal, tristement. À _croire qu'il ne pourra jamais voyager tranquillement._ Elle était inquiète. Depuis le début de la tournée, non, depuis le séjour au Japon. Elle savait que Shûichi allait mal, mais jamais elle n'avait essayé de creuser sous cette attitude trop joyeuse que le chanteur affichait. Elle savait aussi que ça avait un rapport avec Yuki Eiri, mais là encore elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet. Connaissant Shûichi, il aurait tout nié. Elle n'avait pas été capable de lui demander ce qui le tracassait. En fait, elle était effrayée. Effrayée que Shûichi s'éloigne d'elle, et qu'il ne lui parle plus. Ce qu'il commençait à faire. Avant, il se confiait toujours à elle, même lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Seulement depuis Yuki Eiri, et le fait qu'elle l'avait un peu forcé à avouer son attirance, Shûichi ne lui disait plus rien, à peine si il lui parlait. Oh, bien sûr, il semblait heureux. Peut-être trop. Peut-être qu'elle était jalouse de son bonheur. Qui serait jaloux d'être envoyé à l'hôpital à cause d'une dispute ? Sûrement pas elle.

Et surtout pas Yuki Eiri. Qui rêverait d'être aimé par lui ? Ok, il était attirant, charismatique et toute autre chose niaise que l'on pouvait trouver. Son sale caractère gâchait tout. Finalement, il n'était pas l'homme _parfait_. D'autres auraient pu faire l'affaire ; plus gentils, amicaux, peut-être moins beaux mais avec beaucoup de cœur. Son contraire.

Elle ne connaissait pas l'écrivain mais il aurait pu éviter de dire ça à Shûichi. Il n'était pas insensible ! Kristal relâcha le pauvre t-shirt qu'elle était en train de ranger. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve à cause de lui. En plus, en ce moment même, Yuki Eiri devait être interrogé par les policiers. Shûichi devait porter plainte !

Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Shûichi allait le faire. C'était sûr. Elle l'espérait.

Après les vêtements, elle s'attaqua aux tiroirs de Shûichi. « C'est quoi ce bazar ?! Shûichi... pourquoi as-tu laissé ces cochonneries ?! » grogna-t-elle, en sortant les mégots éteints de cigarette. Pas besoin de se questionner sur le « à qui ils appartenaient ». _Il ne faudrait pas que cet imbécile devienne fétichiste... Au secours !_

Elle continua sa progression dans cet amas de chose et d'autre qu'était son tiroir. Certains objets la faisaient sourire; son premier médiator, qu'elle avait donné à Shûichi, des photos de lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Une, surtout, où Shûchi faisait l'andouille – pour ne pas changer – après avoir fait tomber la basse de Rick au sol – celle que ses parents lui avaient acheté pour ses bonnes notes. La crise avait été violente.

Kristal remit ces souvenirs dans la valise et alla ouvrir l'autre tiroir. Elle s'attendait à la même chose, mais non.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule photo. Shûichi semblait très jeune, en dessous d'une dizaine d'année. Il était avec sa petite sœur, Maiko, et ses parents biologiques. Oui, c'était bien avant son arrivée en France. Le petit garçon souriait largement en tenant dans sa main une rose rouge fraîchement coupée. Son père se tenait à côté de lui, une main sur la tête de son fils. Ce devait être lui qui avait coupé la fleur car il avait un pansement autour de l'index. Kristal s'émut en voyant cette scène, pensant que tout de même Shûichi n'avait pas été que malheureux au Japon. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il quitté ? Elle se dit qu'elle ne le saurait peut-être jamais.

Dix minutes plus tard, ayant tout emballé, elle décida de retourner à l'hôpital. En arrivant devant le bâtiment, elle trouva étrange de trouver une voiture de police avec le gyrophare allumé. Encore plus lorsqu'elle vit un parterre de journaliste en face des portes. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer. Elle appela Thomas pour avoir des nouvelles et pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est Yuki Eiri. Il a avoué avoir essayé d'étrangler Shûichi. Et il a aussi avoué qu'il l'avait obligé à... » Thomas étouffa le reste de la phrase. Kristal ouvrit grand les yeux. Non ce n'était pas possible. Pas Shûichi. Pourquoi encore lui ? Il était pourtant gentil. Il n'a rien demandé. Thomas continua : "D'autres policiers sont arrivés et l'ont embarqué. Il doit être en train de descendre. Shûichi est dans un état lamentable. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'arrête pas de crier que c'est faux, qu'il était consentant. Il _pleure _!

Bon sang, Kristal, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?!" Elle ne sut que répondre. Comment aider Shûichi dans ces moments-là ? Elle ne savait pas quels mots employer, ou gestes. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Shûichi. Il était devenu un étranger pour elle et pour le groupe. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment s'étaient-ils à ce point éloignés ?

La foule des journalistes bougea un peu, et les flashes crépitèrent. Kristal vit deux policiers écarter les gens, suivis de deux autres agents qui entouraient une troisième personne, dont la tête était cachée par une veste. Ils se dépêchèrent d'arriver à la voiture de police. Ils enlevèrent la veste, découvrant le visage de Eiri Yuki. Il semblait tellement impassible. Comme si cette situation ne l'atteignait pas. Comme s'il n'avait _rien_ fait.

Cette attitude énerva Kristal. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Le fait d'avoir blessé quelqu'un ne le faisait pas culpabiliser ? Elle courut jusque la voiture, s'arrêta à quelque mètre et cria : « Tu ne mérites pas Shûichi ! »

Yuki la regarda. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. _Shûichi ne mérite pas d'avoir un meurtrier schizophrène sur les bras._

Le véhicule démarra.

Il savait que le lendemain il ferait les gros titres.


	14. Et la fin

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

**Correction par Chawia. Merci !**

**

* * *

****Piste12_Et la fin.**

... _**J-1**_

J'apporte le malheur, c'est ça ? Mes parents, ceux adoptifs, mes amis et maintenant Yuki... J'ai envie de quitter l'hôpital, pour réparer ce que j'ai fait. Ils m'ont gardé cette nuit en observation.

C'est bizarre... je me sens vide. Comme si je ne ressentais plus rien, dans un autre monde ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Quelquefois, j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête. Rien qu'une petite minute, une petite heure. Une vie entière... J'ai envie de rester dans l'instant présent. Par exemple, j'aurais voulu l'arrêter avant lorsque j'étais encore avec monsieur et madame Shindo, et leur fille. Cette famille n'est plus vraiment la mienne. Je pense que je considère plus les Français comme mes parents qu'eux. Ça paraît illogique, hein ? Tout simplement, je le ressens comme ça. Peut-être que je n'ai pas vécu une tendre et heureuse enfance comme tout gosse en rêve, mais au moins ils étaient présents. Et ils ne m'ont pas abandonné. Et encore, je peux les comprendre, eux, ces Japonais. Si j'avais été à leur place, j'imagine que j'aurais fait la même chose. Tout de même, rejeter mon enfant, ensuite, pour une raison un peu futile, non. Peut-être avaient-ils oublié mon existence, ou qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'en souvenir. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il y avait pas de photo de moi...

Il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête comme ça. Ça ne va pas s'arranger si je ne fais rien. Il faut que je sorte ! J'en peux plus, j'étouffe dans cette chambre. De toute façon je sors cette après-midi.

On frappe à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Et Tohma Seguchi ouvre la porte. Aie. Il semble fou, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'approche à grand pas du lit. Je tremble un peu. J'ai peur.

« Que t'avais-je dit ? Si tu nuis à moi ou à mes proches tu le paieras. Tu es allé trop loin. S'attaquer à Eiri de cette façon... tu l'as forcé, c'est ça ? Je savais que tu étais un bon menteur. Je l'avais prévenu, mais tu vois il est si naïf. » Il s'arrête quelques instants, me regarde encore et commence à sourire. Chaleureusement. Non, comment peut-il sourire comme ça après ce qu'il vient de me dire...

« Eh bien, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois... ne me fais pas répéter, pas comme tu l'as déjà fait. » Il se penche vers moi et me souffle à l'oreille : « Tu vas mourir, et ce sera moi ton bourreau. Et cette fois, je ne me cacherai pas... » Il se relève et s'en va. Cette scène me rappelle vaguement celle d'hier, sauf que, là, les mots ne sont plus du tout les même.

Alors, je vais mourir ?

Jamais !

__

C'est seulement au bout de trois heures acharnées d'interrogatoire qu'ils l'avaient enfin lâché. Certes, Yuki avait passé la nuit dans une salle froide et pas très confortable mais au moins il avait été tranquille. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Avouer ça, et se condamner tout seul... impossible. Surtout pour lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Peut-être devenait-il trop sentimental ? Il s'était laissé émouvoir par ce gamin. Trop. Il soupira. Dans quel merdier s'était-il encore fourré ? Il savait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, qu'il sortirait. C'était sûr. Une seule personne pouvait le faire sortir de là, même si ça l'énervait d'avoir toujours besoin de Seguchi.

Enfin, surtout dans des situations critiques comme celles-ci.

Un policier entra, posa un plateau repas sur la table et, après un dernier regard méprisant, referma la porte. Yuki détourna la tête, dégoûté. Une purée immonde, qui semblait plus liquide qu'autre chose, avec un bout de quelque chose noirci. Sans doute de la viande. Comment voulaient-ils qu'il mange ça ? Il n'était pas un chien.

Il avait décidé de ne pas manger. Qui sait ce qu'ils avaient mis dedans ? Et ce n'était pas comme si ça le dérangeait. Quelquefois, il était tellement pris par son roman qu'il ne pensait plus à lui. Il ne mangeait plus, ni ne dormait. Il se négligeait totalement. Ces périodes-là pouvait durer jusqu'à trois jours entiers. Bien entendu, une fois, il avait fait un malaise et avait été emmené à l'hôpital. Rater un repas n'allait pas le tuer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. C'était le policier qui lui avait apporté le repas, suivi de très près par Tohma Seguchi. Bon, au moins, Yuki était sûr de sortir. Seguchi avait le bras long, avec quelques arrangements tout se finirait bien. Et il n'irait pas en prison.

« Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls s'il vous plaît ? demanda Seguchi à l'agent en anglais. Celui-ci accepta et s'en alla.

– Alors, Eiri, comment vas-tu, continua-t-il en japonais.

– Ça va.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'as pris mais je fais tout pour te sortir de là, » Son regard se fit dur, « et ce petit impertinent ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! »

Yuki fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Seguchi parlait de Shûichi. D'accord, c'était en rapport avec lui, mais ce n'était pas le chanteur qui l'avait obligé à avouer ça aux flics. Il l'avait décidé tout seul, il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais en aucun cas Shûichi ne l'avait forcé pour quoi que ce soit. Ç'aurait plutôt été le contraire. Certes, son action était stupide – même complètement stupide et inconsciente – personne ne l'avait influencé, il l'avait fait de son propre chef... et d'un certain côté pour Shûichi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le chanteur ait des ennuis. Avec Seguchi, par exemple. Sauf que ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Tu seras sorti demain au plus tard, je n'ai pas encore tout réglé mais tu ne passera pas plus de deux jours ici. »

Yuki acquiesça, tranquille. Après deux, trois banalités échangées, Seguchi décida de partir. Il dit une dernière chose avant de quitter l'écrivain : « Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger auparavant... Je te le promets, ton honneur sera sauf. Cette fois, je ne faillirai pas, et il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement. »

Seguchi referma la porte, laissant Yuki sous le choc. Non, il n'allait quand même pas... Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis se prit la tête dans les mains.

Si je n'avais pas tué Kitazawa, il l'aurait fait sans aucun doute. Que va-t-il arriver à Shûichi ? pensa-t-il, la gorge nouée.

__

Tohma Seguchi était pressé, très pressé. Il avait peu de temps devant lui et il devait encore passer quelques coups de fil, informer certaines personnes et s'occuper des derniers détails. Il était heureux, non... il jubilait. Il allait enfin pouvoir finir ce qu'il avait commencé huit auparavant. Non, en fait, cette fois-ci serait plus jouissive, plus plaisante peut-être... Tout de même, quel plaisir que de pouvoir terminer un travail trop longtemps interrompu. C'était enfin l'heure. Une excitation sans pareilles s'emparait de lui.

Oh oui, cette journée allait vraiment être très extatique.

Finalement, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu... comme on dit 'la vengeance est un plat que se mange froid.'

Son rire résonna, il était content.

Cette journée commençait tellement bien.

Des coups discrets retentirent sa porte. C'était sa secrétaire. Son interphone ne fonctionnait plus depuis qu'une crise de colère l'avait pris après le coup de fil du commissaire, au sujet de l'emprisonnement de Eiri.

« Monsieur, monsieur le policier est dans la salle d'attente. Il voudrait vous entretenir sur des détails concernant l'affaire de Monsieur Yuki.

– Bien, bien, » fit-il, impatient. « Faites-le entrer. »

La secrétaire acquiesça et repartit. Quelques secondes plus tard l'inspecteur entra, l'air grave et sérieux.

« Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît », intima Seguchi Tohma, en désignant l'un des sièges devant son bureau.

Il imita le policier, croisa les mains sous son menton et sourit.

« Alors, combien voulez-vous ?

– Comme vous voulez, répondit l'inspecteur, nerveux depuis qu'il s'était assis, mais faites vite, je vous en prie. »

Seguchi hocha la tête, se tourna vers son PC et commença à taper sur le clavier. Il reprit, plus tard : « Deux cent mille, ça vous va ?

– Je préfèrerais cinq cent mille. Pour le déplacement, le faux témoignage et la garde à vue avec un homme vraiment pas coopérant, et irascible.

– Bien, vous les aurez demain. »

Le policier sembla d'accord.

Cette journée allait être vraiment merveilleuse.

__

Enfin, je peux retourner chez moi. Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel, prendre mes affaires et me casser de ce pays. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Pourquoi tout foire à chaque fois ? Dès qu'il y a une chance que quelque chose aille bien, tout s'effondre ! Ah... ça m'épuise.

Kristal est venue me chercher, avec Rick. Thomas n'était pas là, ils ne savent pas où il est. Je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu de ce qui se passe. Bien sûr, il doit savoir que ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais... depuis l'histoire avec Yuki, on s'est éloigné. Parfois, j'ai même sentiment qu'il m'évite. Je ne comprends pas. De toute façon dès notre retour en France le groupe se séparera. Ce sera un bien comme un mal. Tout ça va me manquer, c'est sûr. D'un autre côté, on en a tous besoin. Enfin, surtout moi. J'ai envie de me séparer d'eux pour mieux les retrouver. Je n'aime pas les séparations, mais je préfère encore moins les retrouvailles après une dispute ou des non-dits. J'ai prévu de tout leur dire. Tout, sur Seguchi, Yuki, mes parents. J'ai l'intention de tout leur révéler sur moi. Je leur ai menti trop longtemps. Ils vont m'en vouloir, j'en suis certain, mais ça va nous faire du bien. Enfin, surtout à moi.

C'est marrant. Cette fin de journée me paraît... bien. Oui, c'est ça... je me sens bien. Je sais que je retourne chez moi, je sais que Seguchi ne pourra pas me suivre. Et je sais que tout ce cauchemar se finira à l'aéroport. Bien entendu, plus jamais je ne voyagerai en Asie. Le Japon est risqué, la Chine aussi, je préfère même pas penser l'Inde.

Finalement Seguchi a tort. Je ne vais pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui et pas de ses mains.

Qu'est-ce que je suis heureux !

Kristal me sourit. Oui, elle aussi l'est.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Jour J.**

_C'est le dernier souffle. Le tout dernier. Celui avant la fin. C'est le début de la fin. On a fermé les yeux, respirant une dernière fois l'air où l'on a vécu tellement de chose. Peut-être même qu'un léger sourire apparaîtra. Tout dépendra de la situation. Chaque seconde a son importance, on en profite jusqu'à la fin. On veut être présents jusqu'au bout. On veut, ils espèrent, nous prions. Et on succombe. Peut-être que la vie n'a pas été un cadeau, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas été ce que l'on espérait mais ce moment est unique. On ne le vit qu'une fois, c'est bref et intense. La première et dernière fois que nous pouvons vivre cela. Une dernière bouffée d'air et tout sera terminé. Comment avons-nous pu croire que rien ne se serait terminé ? On aurait été bien égoïstes de le penser. _

_Tout ça n'est plus important, puisque là, maintenant, le noir nous entoure, nous étouffe mais on se sent bien. _

_Et enfin notre dernier soupir._

_C'est comme les chansons d'amours. La plupart du temps, elles finissent mal, mais même si les histoires ont fait mal, on ne garde souvent que les bons souvenirs._

_Les gens sont masochistes._

__

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il était aux environs de midi. La ville de Pékin était encore en ébullition après l'arrestation de Yuki Eiri. Tout le monde se doutait qu'il sortirait car il avait comme beau-frère Seguchi Tohma, un riche et puissant homme d'affaire. Pour certains, c'était scandaleux de laisser faire ça. Si Yuki Eiri devait être condamné, alors qu'il le soit mais comme n'importe quelle personne ayant commis un crime. Ils le pensaient, le disaient tout haut à leur famille, leurs voisins mais en aucun cas ils ne réagiraient, protesteraient contre ça. Évidemment qu'ils avaient peur de Seguchi Tohma. Cet homme là provoquait la crainte et l'admiration. Autant on l'adulait pour son empire financier, autant on le craignait pour ce qu'il était capable de faire. Quelques histoires sordides étaient apparues dans des journaux à scandale qui auraient pu faire tomber Seguchi. Seulement, aucune enquête n'avait été terminée et les personnes concernées avaient mystérieusement disparu. Alors, ils avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille. Ils n'étaient pas de taille à l'affronter.

Tohma Seguchi était comme un Dieu, indétrônable.

__

« Nous venons d'apprendre que l'écrivain Yuki Eiri vient d'être libéré. Il semblerait que sa déposition ait été un mensonge. Les personnes de son entourage ne savent pas ce qu'il lui a pris, et espèrent que sa vie ne sera pas chamboulée à cause de cette triste histoire...

Le règlement de compte entre les jeunes de... »

Une personne éteignit la télévision.

"Ils exagèrent tout de même. » Un mouvement derrière elle la fit se retourner.

« Ça se voit qu'il ne connaissent pas Shûichi. Derrière sa gueule d'ange c'est un vrai démon.

– C'est ce que tu me dit tout le temps, mais je ne l'ai jamais connu, répondit une jeune fille brune.

– Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il te manipule. Tu sais l'enfer que ça a été à la maison à cause de lui ? Même Magalie le dit. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête. « Ta sœur n'a jamais dit ça. C'est toi qui...

– Ah non ! Ne recommence pas ! S'il te plaît Aurore... »

Aurore haussa les épaules. Ce que son petit ami pouvait être têtu parfois. Surtout au sujet de son frère adoptif. Stéfan soupira et la prit dans les bras. Il chuchota près de son oreille : « Je sais que je t'ennuies avec lui mais si tu savais... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le haïr. Comme si, parce qu'il est un peu plus âgé que moi, il peut se permettre toute sorte de choses. Comme la musique. Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu que je joue d'un instrument, à part le piano ou le violon, » il grimaça, « enfin les trucs classiques, quoi.

– Je te signale que j'en fais, du piano, moi, répliqua un peu sèchement Aurore.

– Oui je sais et tu joues divinement bien mais pour moi ça ne va pas. Je voulais faire de la batterie, c'est beaucoup amusant je trouve. »

Aurore souffla de dépit, puis sourit. Non vraiment, son petit ami était très têtu. Ils étaient ensemble depuis à peu près trois ans, un peu avant le succès de Shûichi avec son groupe. Succès qui semblait immérité d'après Stéfan, car sa voix n'était pas extraordinaire ou, comme aurait dit son père à elle, elle n'était pas "à se taper le cul par terre".

Par contre, l'histoire avec cet écrivain japonais semblait l'avoir un peu troublé. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu au journal de 20 heures il avait réagi très violemment, tout en traitant Shûichi de noms d'oiseaux très sympathiques. Ce qu'Aurore ne comprenait pas, c'était cette haine envers le Japonais. D'après Magalie, la petite sœur, Shûichi n'était pas aussi horrible que ce que ce disait Stéfan.

« Dis, chérie, tu voudrais pas venir avec moi et on va tagguer les affiches de son groupe... ?

– Va te faire téter les yeux ! »

Stéfan fit les gros yeux et rouspéta : « Mais arrête d'utiliser les expressions d'argot de ton père ! Tu peux pas dire 'vas te faire fou... »

Aurore l'interrompit du doigt, et secoua la tête. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se baissa et l'embrassa.

_Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec moi, mais elle ne le connaît pas. Si je pouvais, je me vengerais. Même s'il est 'orphelin', il a tout eu pour lui. Que ce soit de mes parents ou ma famille. C'est le chouchou. Je le déteste !,_ pensa Stéfan, en souriant à Aurore qui lui rendit son sourire.

__

Le vent ne rafraîchissait pas l'air. Il était moite et lourd. Désagréable. Peu de personnes étaient à l'extérieur. Cette après-midi était chaude, très chaude. Shûichi rangeait ses derniers bagages, tout ce qui n'était pas dans sa valise et que Kristal n'avait pas dû trouver. Les autres l'attendaient à l'accueil. Il était content de partir. Il souriait légèrement, heureux de cette après-midi bonne en perspective. Une dernière fois, il scruta la chambre et se tourna vers la sortie. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un frappa à celle-ci. Étonné de cette visite, il ouvrit quand même. Peut-être était-ce la femme de ménage.

« Oh.

– Bonjour Shindo-kun. »

Tohma Seguchi s'avança dans la pièce et ferma la porte. À clé. Shûichi trembla un peu. Seguchi sourit, Oh oui, ce sera absolument... génial. Il s'approcha de Shûichi et lui attrapa le bras. Le chanteur fit une grimace, le producteur serrait volontairement fort. Il voulait faire mal. Une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux. Shûichi commença à avoir très peur, sa respiration se fit plus rapide et quelques larmes lui vinrent au coin des yeux. Tohma ricana de plus en plus fort, et rit à pleine gorge.

Il répétait inlassablement : « Enfin... enfin... enfin... » Sa main se crispait sur le bras du chanteur. D'un coup sec, il tira Shûichi vers la droite et le lâcha. Celui-ci ne put se retenir à un meuble et se cogna contre l'armoire. Il étouffa un gémissement douloureux. Il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Seguchi. Pas maintenant.

Tohma se baissa à son niveau, le regarda, l'examina. Il fit une moue perplexe, et prit la parole d'un air doux mais interrogateur :

« Je me demande comment Eiri peut être attiré par... toi. C'est vrai, tu n'es pas riche, ni beau, ni... talentueux. Je ne comprends pas son entichement pour toi. Pas du tout. Je peux lui pardonner. Il arrive à quelques personnes de s'égarer parfois. Toi, par contre, je t'avais prévenu et tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de te faire la leçon. »

D'un mouvement fluide, il saisit Shûichi à la gorge et le souleva. Les yeux de celui-ci piquaient horriblement, il ne réagissait plus tellement le choc avait été important. Ses pensées étaient horriblement confuses. Il avait des difficultés à respirer. Seguchi s'approcha du visage du chanteur, et lui dit : « À cause de toi, Eiri a eu des problèmes, beaucoup de problèmes. Sa réputation va en pâtir. » Il rit doucement, joyeux. "Mais tu vas payer. Je te l'ai promis, non ? Là, tout de suite, l'honneur d'Eiri sera sauf." Il relâcha la pression sur le cou de Shûichi qui tomba, toussant. Il haleta quelque seconde puis se calma. Il essaya de se relever, et chercha des yeux Seguchi. Il avait disparu. Shûichi profita de cette chance et se précipita vers la porte, la déverrouilla. À ce moment-là, Tohma apparut derrière lui, et rit. Piégé ! pensa Seguchi.

Le chanteur se retourna, la peur au ventre. Le visage morne de Seguchi se fendit d'un large sourire. Il se rapprocha de Shûichi, tendit le bras et appuya son arme contre son front.

Shûichi ne respira plus et des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues. Sa vue était brouillée, il ne voyait plus rien. Seuls les sons avaient encore un sens. Et cette phrase...

« Bye bye, Shûichi, fais de beaux rêves. »

Deux coups de feux retentirent dans l'hôtel. Toutes les personnes présentes commencèrent à paniquer. Kristal, Rick et Thomas, se regardèrent surpris. « C'était un pétard, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda fébrilement Kristal. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, inquiets. Peu de temps après, un troisième coup de feu retentit. Ils sursautèrent, Kristal décida de prendre les escaliers. Pour voir, pour être sûr. Merde, Shûichi !

On entendait déjà les sirènes des voitures de police au loin.


	15. Inéluctable

******Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Maki Murakami [copyright]**. Sauf Sun Of Night (S.O.N, dont Rick, Thomas, Kristal et le manager.)

**Correction par Chawia. Merci !**

**

* * *

****Final_Inéluctable.**

**« So here I am it's in my hands **(Voilà où je suis, c'est dans mes mains)

**And I'll savor every moment of this **(Et je savoure chaque moment)

**So here I am alive at last **(voilà où je suis, finalement vivant)

**And I'll savor every moment of this **(et je savoure chaque moment)

**And won't you think I'm pretty **(Ne penses-tu pas que je suis beau)

**When I'm standing top the bright lit city **(quand je suis debout, au sommet de cette brillante cité éclairée)

**And I'll take your hand and pick you up **(je te prendrai la main et t'emmènerai là-haut)

**And keep you there to so you can see **(et je te garderais là pour que tu puisses voir)

**As long as you're alive and care **(aussi longtemps que tu vivras et)

**I promise I will take you there **(je te promets je t'emmènerai là)

**And we'll drink and dance the night away **(et nous boirons et danseront toute la nuit )

**As long as you're alive **(aussi longtemps que tu vivras)

**Here I am **(je suis ici)

**I promise I will take you there ** (je te promets de t'emmener là-bas)... » (1)

Les projecteurs s'éteignirent doucement. Après un court silence, une foule de cris s'éleva dans la salle. C'était fort, long, assourdissant. L'air était moite. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il leur semblait qu'ils pouvaient enfin respirer. De savoir qu'ils revenaient, enfin. Après tant d'année, tant d'attente. Le groupe se représenta, le sourire aux lèvres. Les problèmes étaient terminés, ils s'étaient soutenus jusqu'au bout. Et avec l'aide de leurs fans, ils avaient réussi à remonter sur scène. Au moins, eux seraient toujours là. Surtout s'ils croyaient toujours en leur musique. Alors tout irait bien...

Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'ils étaient rappelés. Ils étaient heureux, oh! que oui. Une chanson de leur premier succès. Ils allaient adorer.

**« This world will never be**

**what I expected... » (2)**

Cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'ils n'avaient plus joué cette mélodie. Le public chantait en chœur avec le chanteur. Puis, pris d'un coup de folie, ou d'amour, il descendit de la scène et se mêla à la foule. Les fans s'étaient écartés pour le laisser passer. Cette chanson était un peu comme leur hymne. _Never Too Late_.

Bien sûr qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer une vie. Une seconde, une heure, une journée. Un moment, une personne, un lieu. Ou l'amour tout simplement. Comme l'histoire de ce chanteur, la vie peut être semée d'embûche, mais il ne faut en aucun cas baisser les bras car un jour ou l'autre le bonheur arrivera.

C'est l'hymne à la vie. C'est l'hymne à l'amour.

C'est vivre.

__

« Le nouveau roman de Yuki Eiri vient à peine de sortir que les librairies sont déjà en rupture de stock. Ce livre n'a pris que quelque mois pour sortir. D'après Yuki Eiri, il a été le plus facile à écrire. C'est aussi la première fois, depuis que ses romans sont édités, que l'on a le droit à une fin heureuse. Nous pouvons penser que cela ait un rapport avec la récente hist... »

Yuki éteignit la télévision. Il souffla. Il ne pensait pas que son livre susciterait autant de réactions. Oui, il avait changé de fin. Ça lui avait fait bizarre d'avoir pensé qu'un livre se finirait bien, pour une fois. Souvent lorsqu'il terminait un livre, il ne ressentait rien de spécial. C'était une chose comme une autre. Banale, comme fumer sa cigarette après manger, ou boire son café tout les matins. Ce livre-là, par contre... c'était complètement autre chose. Il ressentait tout à fait autre chose concernant celui-là. Il était fébrile lorsqu'il l'avait présenté à son éditrice. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait penser ; de la fin surtout. Mizuki l'avait lu et quand elle avait relevé la tête, aucune expression ne traversait son visage. Yuki n'arrivait même plus à fumer la cigarette qu'il tenait dans la main. Puis elle avait souri. Et un compliment. Alors Yuki avait soupiré de soulagement, de joie. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait autant de lui dans un de ses romans. Ce n'était peut-être pas explicite pour les lecteurs, mais après l'avoir terminé, il s'était sentit vide. Comme s'il s'était dévoilé entièrement, sans faux-semblant. Il avait montré ses peurs, ses faiblesses, ses joies... Tout.

Il s'était découvert. Le titre aurait pu être '_Voici Yuki Eiri'_ que ça n'aurait choqué personne, surtout pas lui. Non, le vrai titre, celui qui lui avait semblé tellement juste. _Si la vie m'a mis là... (3) _C'était la première fois qu'il choisissait un titre comme ça. Jamais un de ses titres n'avais été aussi flou et si limpide pour lui.

Mizuki avait tout prévu pour ce nouveau _Yuki Eiri_, il ne fallait pas que ce livre sorte avec toutes les publicités marketing. Non, elle voulait une sortie sans flash, ou comme s'il était anonyme. Yuki ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait voulu faire ça mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que même sans publicité son livre avait été le plus plébiscité depuis sa sortie. C'est à dire, une semaine auparavant.

Une sonnerie le tira de ses pensées. Il se leva, se dirigea vers son téléphone et répondit.

« Ouais... Quand ça ? Oui, d'accord. Je viendrai... Quelle adresse ?... Oui... Je dois passer quelque part avant... Le cimetière... Oui c'est ça. » Le son sec d'un téléphone qu'on repose sur son socle et Yuki s'en alla vers le hall. Il mit sa veste noire, ses chaussures, prit ses clefs de voiture et sortit.

Le trajet jusqu'au cimetière se fit calmement. Étonnamment, l'écrivain était serein. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu. En fait, il n'y était jamais allé.

Arrivé tout près, il se gara et ouvrit la portière pour sortir. Il marcha tranquillement vers l'entrée. Il aurait même été capable de siffloter, si ça n'avait pas tranché avec son image froide et cynique. Lorsqu'il franchit le portail, il tourna tout de suite à gauche, sachant exactement quel chemin malgré le fait qu'il ne sache pas où se situait la tombe. Son instinct le lui avait soufflé. Après cinq petites minutes de marche, il arriva enfin à la tombe. Instinctivement, Yuki chercha son paquet de cigarette et son briquet. Une irrésistible envie de fumer l'avait assailli. Il resta immobile quelque seconde devant la tombe ; laissant quelque souvenir l'envahir.

_« Eiri ! Attends-moi ! S'il te plaît ! »_

_Un adolescent blond se retourna, souriant. Il fit signe à l'adulte d'aller plus vite. Puis tout d'un coup, s'arrêta et percuta quelqu'un._

_« Oh, fais attention ! » dit le jeune homme brun._

_Eiri était pétrifié. Son père lui avait toujours dit que c'était malpoli de bousculer une personne dans la rue et qu'à cause de ses cheveux blonds, il aurait plus d'ennuis. Les Japonais détestaient les cheveux clairs. Pourtant, pensait-il, Tohma est blond lui aussi et personne ne lui dit rien._

_« Eiri, excuse-toi, maintenant. »_

_Eiri s'inclina, et murmura un désolé maladroit en anglais. Le jeune homme, l'apostropha : _

_« Alors, ce serait toi, le fameux Eiri Uesugi ? Enchanté, je suis Yuki Kitazawa, ton nouveau précepteur. Tohma et moi sommes amis de longue date. N'est-ce pas ? _

– _Oh, bien sûr, répondit Seguchi, de très longue date. Aie confiance en lui, Eiri-chan, tu peux. »_

_Les eux adultes se lancèrent un regard entendu. Un sourire apparut aux coins des lèvres de Kitazawa qui fit signe à l'adolescent de venir avec lui. Eiri le suivit, heureux. Enfin, il allait faire ce qu'il voulait, comme étudier la littérature, pensa-t-il à ce moment-là._

Yuki rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Il tira sur sa cigarette et s'accroupit. D'une main hésitante, il retraça les lignes du nom. Chaque lettre lui rappelait toute sorte de chose. Sa vue se brouilla, et l'écrivain retint avec difficulté les larmes qui risquaient de couler. Il fit l'effort de respirer calmement. Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour se laisser aller à ses émotions.

Finalement, il baissa la tête. Il fut surpris de voir des fleurs au pied de la stèle. Qui pouvait venir lui rendre visite ? La seule personne qui lui rendrait visite c'était... un autre souvenir lui revint. Plus fort, plus violent encore. Un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier à tout jamais. Et qu'il avait oublié, purement et simplement. Comme si cette journée-là n'avait jamais existé, ou seulement dans les faits et les conséquences. Yuki ferma les yeux, croyant échapper à ce cauchemar. Au contraire, le noir dans lequel il était plongé le renvoya directement à la journée maudite.

_C'était l'automne à New York. Il ne faisait pas très froid pour le moment les gens sortaient encore. Eiri était aussi à l'extérieur. Il venait de sortir du métro et se dirigeait chez son précepteur. Celui-ci lui avait demandé de venir à son appartement car Tohma n'était pas là et passer Noël tout seul était dur, lui avait-il dit. Alors Yuki avait proposé de fêter avec lui. Heureux, Eiri avec l'aide de Tohma, avait cherché un cadeau. Comme son précepteur adorait tout autant la littérature que lui, il avait choisi un livre assez rare, que les collectionneurs recherchaient ardemment. Bien entendu, sans l'aide de Tohma, Eiri n'aurait jamais pu le trouver. _

_Cinq minutes plus tard, Eiri arriva près de l__'__immeuble de Yuki. Mystérieusement, il se sentait nerveux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, l'idée de passer cette soirée seul avec son précepteur le rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Toutefois, il décida d'oublier ce sentiment et de profiter. Dans le hall, Eiri chercha rapidement le nom de Yuki et sonna. Une voix masculine lui dit d'entrer directement._

_L'adolescent monta les marches quatre par quatre, tout de même heureux de cette soirée. Tout sourire, Eiri sonna à la porte et attendit que Yuki lui ouvre. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescent se retrouva assis sur le canapé de l'appartement, à siroter un soda._

_« Eiri, ça te dérange si des amis à moi viennent un peu ? » demanda Yuki, l'air embarrassé._

_Eiri se renfrogna un peu. Il aurait voulu passer la soirée tout seul avec son précepteur, pour discuter de ses choix d'avenir. Eiri avait pris une décision importante, il allait devenir écrivain._

_Ce choix, il l'avait mûrement réfléchi. Eiri adorait écrire des histoires, inventer des personnages et leurs personnalités. Il trouvait ça intéressant. Prendre exemple sur ses proches et retranscrire leurs émotions et sentiments. Les copier mais en même temps, les changer. C'est ce qu'il appréciait le plus. Comment imaginer sa famille autrement, comme il aurait voulu qu'elle soit. Ou lui, qui serait-il s'il n'était pas venu aux États-Unis... toutes ces questions, ces 'si', Eiri les transposait et les imaginait dans ses écrits._

_Yuki lui sourit gentiment et le rassura sur le fait que ses amis n'étaient pas méchants. Eiri acquiesça. Oui, si ce sont les amis de Yuki, alors je n'ai rien à craindre, songea-t-il._

_Ils dînèrent tout les deux d'un repas copieux. C'était la première fois qu'Eiri qu'il voyait autant de nourriture pour lui. Il avait l'impression de retourner en enfance, lorsque sa mère était encore là. Deux heures plus tard, Yuki décida qu'ils allaient ouvrir les cadeaux même s'il n'était pas minuit._

_Le téléphone sonna, et jeune homme se leva, s'excusant, pour répondre. Eiri n'attendit que très peu de temps et Yuki revint. Il dit, un sourire aux lèvres :_

_« Mes amis arrivent bientôt. Peux-tu aller dans ma chambre quelques minutes ? Je vais préparer une surprise pour eux._

– Ok, j_'__y vais. »_

_Eiri se leva, curieux de savoir quelle était la surprise qu'avait préparé son précepteur. Il entra dans la chambre, et l'examina de plus près. Il y était déjà entré mais jamais il n'avait fait attention à ce qui s'y trouvait. Une chambre banale, un lit, une armoire, un bureau. Oh, et puis une immense bibliothèque dont quelques noms d'auteur ne disaient rien à Eiri. Il continua son inspection jusqu'au bureau. Pris d'une curiosité sans limite, l'adolescent ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Tout un tas de feuilles et de gribouillis, plus ou moins grand lui sautèrent à la figure. Eiri fut surpris et sursauta. Il essaya de remettre tout en ordre, si possible, et de ranger ; ce qui lui sembla beaucoup plus difficile. _

_Quand Eiri réussit enfin, il ouvrit le second tiroir. Rien d'extraordinaire, non plus. Des dossiers, des stylos et des crayons, et une clé. L'adolescent se demanda à quoi elle pouvait servir. Le dernier tiroir était fermé à clé. Eiri sourit malicieusement. Les adultes étaient parfois un peu idiots. Quelle idée de laisser la clé à côté surtout si dans ce tiroir il y avait des choses compromettantes. Le premier essai fut infructueux. Au second essai, il entendit le cliquetis d'une serrure qui s'ouvre. Eiri ouvrit brusquement ce rangement, souriant, vainqueur. Sourire qui retomba bien vite. Une boîte et un dossier étaient sagement rangés, droits et sans poussière. L'adolescent soupira, déçu. Il avait pensé trouver quelque chose d'extraordinaire mais rien. Juste une boîte en bois toute simple et un dossier à son nom._

_Eiri fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Yuki aurait un dossier à mon nom ? Ah, que je suis bête, sûrement pour connaître mes notes, pensa-t-il. Il le prit et l'ouvrit. Oui, il avait raison. Il y avait toute sorte de renseignement sur lui. Ce qu'il aimait et détestait, ses amis, ses notes scolaires et cursus. Il y avait même ses sorties dans le parc, pas très loin du temple familial. Des photos de lui s'y trouvaient, avec des petites annotations dans le dos. 'Eiri Uesugi', 'Eiri en train de sourire', 'Mon beau Eiri en train de lire'... etc. Au mot « beau », Eiri avait rougi. Personne à part sa sœur n'avait dit qu'il était beau. Eiri entendit des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte, ferma le dossier et le remit à sa place. Il allait refermer le tiroir mais sa main se suspendit. La boîte l'intriguait toujours, qu'est-ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ? L'adolescent regarda de part et d'autre de lui, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Il prit délicatement la boite, comme si elle était un trésor. Eiri se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pris de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas le droit de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Son père le lui avait toujours dit. Il souffla et ouvrit la boite d'un coup ; fermant les yeux, une peur irrationnelle lui tordit l'estomac. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration et rouvrit les yeux. _

_« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il. _

_Une arme était rangée. Il ne savait pas exactement quel modèle, mais c'était bien un pistolet. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il verrait de ses propres yeux une véritable arme. La tentation de la toucher lui vint, seulement le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait le fit réagir plus vite. Il remit précipitamment la boîte dans le tiroir et le ferma. Il s'éloigna rapidement du bureau pour s'asseoir sur le lit de Yuki. Son souffle était précipité. La porte s'ouvrit, Yuki entra, suivi de deux autres hommes. Sûrement ses amis, pensa Eiri malgré la peur qu'il ressentait, ne sachant pourquoi._

_Yuki prit la parole : _

_« Voilà mes amis, cher Eiri. Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de connaître leur nom, vu ce que nous allons faire... Chers amis, je vous prie de commencer... Vous êtes là pour ça, n__'__est-ce pas ? » acheva Yuki avec un sourire dangereux. _

_Les hommes s'approchèrent d'Eiri, qui pétrifié, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce du lit. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Yuki l'aurait piégé ? Son précepteur, son ami, son... amour ? Eiri ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes s'accumuler sous ses paupières. C'était impossible, Tohma lui faisait confiance. Tohma... Tohma ! Il fut encore plus terrorisé lorsqu'il entendit l'un des deux hommes dire « qu'il faut qu'il soit coopératif, pour ne pas gâcher ses vingt dollars. »_

_Vingt dollars ?! Je ne vaux que vingt dollars ?!_

_Les larmes finirent par couler. Lentement. Eiri attendit, que pouvait-il faire contre eux ?_

Bats-toi Eiri ! Ne les laisse pas gagner ! Ils ne sont pas meilleurs que toi, tu mérites mieux. Tu es l'élite. Défends-toi maintenant, ou tu te feras écraser toute ta vie.

_Tohma... toi, au moins, tu as toujours été de mon côté. Toujours._

_L'un des hommes lui attrapa le poignet, une force inconnue traversa Eiri qui se dégagea rapidement. L'homme fut surpris et le laissa s'échapper. _

_Yuki leur ordonna de le rattraper. Eiri esquiva lorsque l'autre homme essaya de l'attraper. Il partit ensuite, vers le bureau, ouvrit le dernier tiroir et s'empara de la boîte. Yuki se figea de surprise et d'incrédulité. Eiri prit soigneusement le pistolet, de peur de le laisser tomber et que le coup parte. Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent, la peur était palpable dans l'air. Et tout d'un coup, Eiri se sentit supérieur. Il était Dieu et avait le droit de vie ou de mort. Il commença à ricaner. Oh oui, Tohma avait raison. S'il ne se défendait pas maintenant, jamais il n'aurait le courage de se lever contre ses détracteurs. Sa première action, ce serait celle-là. Tout de suite._

_Il suffirait simplement d'appuyer sur la gâchette. C'était tellement facile._

_Yuki et ses 'amis' n'étaient plus si sûrs d'eux. Ils étaient comme des petits animaux pris au piège d'un plus gros._

_« C'est la chaîne alimentaire. Je suis désolé », déclara Eiri, un doux sourire sur le visage. Puis chuchota, plus pour lui, « chacun son tour. »_

Un bruit de fer s'entrechoquant le fit sursauter. Il était complètement plongé dans son souvenir. Yuki se passa une main sur le visage et essuya les restes de larmes. Bizarrement, après cette scène-là, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. À part, lorsque Seguchi était arrivé, et l'avait emmené loin des meurtres et l'avait couvert. L'écrivain fixa quelques secondes sa main droite, _celle qui avait tenu l'arme_, celle qui tenait ses cigarettes, celle avec laquelle il écrivait ses romans. La cigarette presque finie, Yuki tira une dernière fois sur celle-ci et la jeta. Il se releva, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses articulations après tant de temps à être resté accroupi. Une dernière fois, il lut le nom et s'en alla. Pas une fois, il ne s'était retourné. Il avait fait ce qu'il voulait et avait à faire.

_Au revoir, Yuki Kitazawa. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, ami._

Yuki passa tranquillement le portail, rejoignit sa voiture et partit en trombe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu besoin d'aller le voir mais d'une certaine façon, ça lui avait fait du bien. Il avait en quelque sorte expié ses fautes. Maintenant, la deuxième étape était son éditrice. Elle l'avait appelé, lui disant qu'elle était à New York et avait un projet important à lui soumettre.

Yuki soupira. Même aux États-Unis, elle était aussi ennuyante.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arriva enfin à l'endroit du rendez-vous. C'était un simple parc, assez petit. Rien d'extraordinaire. Yuki scruta les environs à la recherche de son éditrice. Il soupira de nouveau. Il était _très_ ennuyé. L'écrivain décida de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le parc. Peut-être qu'il la trouverait. Il commença à marcher quand une voix l'interpella :

« Monsieur Yuki, vous êtes déjà là ? Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez aussi vite. »

Yuki haussa un sourcil, il n'allait pas rester toute une après-midi dans un cimetière. C'était glauque.

« Bon, je sais que votre livre est sorti il y a peine une semaine mais... je voudrais que vous en écriviez un autre. Enfin, je veux que vous le commenciez », débuta Mizuki, prudemment. Elle ne savait jamais comment Yuki allait réagir. Il pouvait être en colère ou en contraire, ça ne lui ferait rien.

L'écrivain lui demanda en quoi consistait le travail. C'était une première que Mizuki lui propose quelque chose. D'habitude, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment écouté les conseils de son éditrice.

« Eh bien, je voudrais que vous travailliez avec une célébrité. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait demandé mais son manager. Il voudrait, je ne sais pourquoi, que écriviez pour elle.

– Écrire quoi ? demanda Yuki de mauvaise humeur, si c'est une biographie, laissez tomber. Les personnes comme ça n'ont pas besoin d'un écrivain. Elles peuvent le faire toutes seules.

– Oh non, ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, on ne me l'a pas dit. Je crois même que vous connaissez cette personne. Nous avons rendez-vous dans à peu près dix minutes avec elle. Venez, peut-être que vous reverrez quelqu'un à qui vous teniez beaucoup. »

Yuki grogna. La seule personne, à laquelle il avait un tant soit peu tenue, s'était enfuie et n'était jamais revenue pour lui donner une explication. Il ne savait rien, et s'en fichait éperdument. Même si, pour cette personne il avait risqué sa vie. Finalement, l'homme accepta à contre cœur. Quelle chance que ce soit lui... ? Presque aucune. Ses amis l'avaient farouchement protégé de lui.

Arrivés au studio, _encore un chanteur, il veulent ma peau ou quoi, _pensait Yuki, de plus en plus mauvaise humeur lorsque un manager un poil trop '_Oh Monsieur Yuki, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. J'ai tous vos livres' _était arrivé, un grand sourire hypocrite aux lè. Il mentait comme il respirait. Horrible.

Ils passèrent dans plusieurs salles, pour s'arrêter enfin à une autre tout aussi semblable que les autres. Seulement, dans celle-là, des personnes attendaient bien sagement dans un canapé qui avait l'air confortable. Les trois personnes les regardèrent arriver et le coeur de Yuki loupa un battement. Cependant, son visage resta impassible. Pourquoi montrer une faiblesse devant tout le monde ? Surtout à cause de...

« Monsieur Yuki, vous connaissez certainement le groupe Bad Luck. Avec bien entendu l'ancien chanteur du groupe populaire Sun Of Night ; Shindo Shûichi », commenta mielleusement le _satané_ manager.

Pendant quelques instants, Shûichi parut troublé mais il se reprit bien vite. Il prit le sourire le plus commercial qu'il connaissait et répondit que Yuki Eiri et lui-même avaient déjà travaillé ensemble, auparavant. Le manager fut faussement surpris. Ensuite, tous prirent place devant le groupe. Yuki avait été étonné de voir le cousin de Seguchi ; Suguru et son _petit-ami_ Hiroshi quelque chose. L'écrivain ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se montraient en public. Et, surtout, _pourquoi _les gens acceptaient tant leur couple.

Peu après, leur manager parla. Longtemps, très longtemps. Sur ce qu'il voulait, l'écriture du projet, de lui, du groupe et autre. À la seconde phrase, Yuki laissait déjà le discours interminable de cette _gentille_ personne. Bien vite, il trouva une autre activité beaucoup plus passionnante à son goût. Yuki essaya de trouver ce qui avait changé en eux, et plus particulièrement chez Shûichi. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vu d'aussi près et ça lui provoquait une sensation bizarre. Il était heureux de le revoir mais effrayé. Effrayé car il avait envie de lui reparler mais il voulait aussi s'en aller, s'enfuir loin de lui. La seule fois où il avait ressenti ça était le soir de Noël. Alors que Shûichi n'était pas comme _lui_, il le pensait et le croyait. Shûichi semblait plus âgé, il avait perdu cette petite aura enfantine. Il avait aussi le sourire moins vrai. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beaux, mais ils ne brillaient plus comme avant. Yuki n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, pourquoi avait-il perdu cette petite étincelle ?

Au bout d'un moment, Yuki en eut franchement marre et demanda à tout le monde de sortir sauf Shûichi. Le _foutu _manager résista un peu, mais Hiroshi quelque chose lui dit de les laisser seuls. Puis il adressa un clin d'œil à l'écrivain. _Il croyait quoi, franchement ?_

Quand, ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Shûichi semblait très mal à l'aise. Yuki sourit un peu méchamment. Le chanteur eut peur et ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

« Non, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Je veux juste qu'on éclaircisse des zones d'ombre », fit Yuki, le ton calme et _presque_ sans reproche.

Shûichi acquiesça et se prépara mentalement à cette épreuve.

__

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Yuki... Yuki est devant moi ! Là, sur cette chaise et plus beau que jamais. Je m'en veux énormément de ce qu'il s'est passé six mois auparavant. Je sais que j'aurais dû lui donner des explications, surtout après ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Il m'a protégé de Seguchi, m'a préféré à sa famille et comment je le remercie, en fuyant. Encore une fois. Je baisse la tête. Je me sens coupable. Je voulais qu'il change parce que je ressentais beaucoup de chose à propos de lui – même maintenant – et je suis parti. Remarque, Kristal et les autres m'ont très appuyé sur cette décision de s'éloigner de lui. Il faut que je lui dise. Tout, sur Tohma, moi. Cette histoire malheureusement qui aurait pu être évité.

« Eh bien, tout commence quand j'avais huit ou neuf ans », je commence. Je vois Yuki bouger et mieux s'installer sur son siège, prêt à écouter et peut-être comprendre. Je continue, « je vivais encore avec mes vrais parents, dans la banlieue de Tokyo. La maison n'était pas grande mais on arrivait à y vivre. Maiko était née. Ma mère travaillait pour... Seguchi. », mes mains deviennent moites. Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire. À personne. Même Hiro ne connaît pas toute l'affaire. Je n'ose le regarder. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va penser. « C'était sa secrétaire personnelle. Un jour, je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école – j'ai oublié la raison –, elle m'a donc emmené à son travail. Petit, j'étais curieux. Limite, malpoli. Ce que j'aimais surtout était espionner les conversations. », j'ai un sourire à ce souvenir. Les nombres de fois où j'ai écouté les conversations de ma mère. Je reprend : « Ma mère était trop occupée, alors je me suis baladé dans l'immeuble. Seguchi n'était pas très connu comme producteur à ce moment-là. Et je suis arrivé à son bureau. Je ne le savais pas. »

Je me tais à ce moment-là. Je crains de raconter la suite. Et si Yuki ne me croyait pas ? C'est fort probable. Je vois Yuki se lever de son siège et venir s'installer près de moi sur le canapé. Son parfum n'a pas changé, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas senti. D'une main, il prend son briquet, une cigarette et l'allume. Il n'a pas perdu l'habitude de fumer. Pourtant, c'est mauvais pour la santé...

Je ne peux pas continuer. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Je ne sais pas si Tohma était important pour lui – pas la dernière fois en tout cas – mais il fait partie de la famille Uesugi. Le regard de Yuki est hypnotique, et me force presque à terminer mon récit. Ce que je décide de faire. Autant en terminer maintenant et ne plus le revoir.

« J'ai ouvert la porte. Seguchi était en pleine conversation, il parlait en anglais. Même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, j'ai saisi quelques mots et noms. J'ai entendu plusieurs fois, » je m'arrête soudainement, la gorge serrée. Un souvenir me revient. Les yeux de Seguchi, ils étaient... fous . Yuki me secoue l'épaule, il semble un peu énervé. Peut-être inquiet ? Non, je dois m'imaginer ça.

« Tu es tout pâle. Ça va ? » me demande-t-il. Je secoue vivement la tête. Bien sûr que je vais bien. Seulement, je n'avais jamais essayé de me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé huit ans auparavant. Je souffle et reprend : « Plusieurs fois, il avait dit 'Yuki' ou 'Eiri', et un autre nom... Usagi, un truc dans le genre. » Je le vois froncer les sourcils.

« Uesugi, peut-être ? » propose-t-il. J'ouvre la bouche de surprise. Oui, c'est ça. Uesugi. J'acquiesce et il soupire. Yuki me dit ensuite que Uesugi est son nom de famille. Oh. Alors, c'est un moine. Je l'entends ricaner.

« Oui, ma famille a un temple bouddhiste. »

Bah ça alors. Yuki, moine. Je pouffe, l'imaginant le crâne rasé et le kimono traditionnel. Il me frappe gentiment derrière la tête et me demande de continuer mon récit.

« Ensuite, il m'a vu. Et tout s'est enchaîné. À partir de là, je n'ai pas revu ma famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère, ce soir-là, m'a demandé d'aller au convini pour acheter des confiseries. Une partie de moi me dit qu'elle l'a fait exprès et qu'elle le savait. Une autre réfute cette hypothèse. C'est vrai qu'après l'incident, ma mère a dû aller dans le bureau de Seguchi et pendant de très longues minutes, je l'ai entendu pleurer. Donc, ce soir-là je suis sorti, seul. Des hommes m'ont suivi. Je soupçonne Seguchi de les avoir payé. Je... », Non, je ne peux pas lui dire ça. C'est trop honteux. Je sens les larmes monter, j'essaye de les retenir. « Ils voulaient me faire peur... je... je crois et... » Trop tard. Un sanglot m'échappe. Tout d'un coup, une envie de vomir m'envahit. Le souvenir de cette scène... Je crois que Yuki a compris puisqu'il vient de passer son bras autour de mes épaules. Il est surpris lorsque je lui saute dessus et enfouit ma tête dans sa chemise. Et Je commence à pleurer, en même temps j'essaye de continuer. Pour qu'il sache, enfin.

« Après ça, on m'a en-envoyé en France. J'ai pu dire au revoir à Hiro mais ça a été dur. J'ai dû m'acclimater à une culture, une langue et un pays que je ne connaissais pas. Une famille inconnue, et toute sorte de problème, étant étranger. Quand j'ai appris l'anglais, j'ai compris certaines paroles de Seguchi. J-je suis désolé, Yuki... Sincèrement. Il disait qu'il fallait que tu sois dé-dégouté des hommes, que... » je lâche un autre sanglot, de douleur pour Yuki, me rappelant les horribles mots que Seguchi avait prononcé. « Il voulait que la personne fasse en sorte qu'il soit le protecteur. Le sauveur. Et que tu lui fasses confiance jusqu'à lui laisser ta vie entre ses mains. Il a aussi parlé de New York et de précepteur je crois... »

J'ai senti Yuki se crisper quand j'ai mentionné la ville et 'précepteur'. Alors, c'était la vérité ? À cette idée, j'éclate en sanglot. Yuki a dû souffrir, énormément. Je le sens resserrer ses bras autour de moi, et me caresser les cheveux. Il pose son menton sur ma tête. Son parfum, le fait de pleurer et d'être dans ses bras, et toute la fatigue accumulée, je sens mes paupières se fermer.

Je rêve – ou cauchemarde, tout est relatif – de notre dernière rencontre.

_Shûichi se retourna, la peur au ventre. Le visage morne de Seguchi se fendit d'un large sourire. Il se rapprocha de Shûichi, tendit le bras et appuya l'arme contre son front. _

_Shûichi ne respira plus et des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues. Sa vue était brouillée, il ne voyait plus rien. Seuls les sons avaient encore un sens. Et cette phrase..._

_« Bye bye, Shûichi, fais de beaux rêves. »_

_Instinctivement, Shûichi ferma les yeux attendant le coup. Mais rien, juste le silence._

_« Eiri ! Tu es venu ? Accompagne-moi, faisons payer ensemble ce qu'il t'a fait. Allez Eiri-chan. » La voix de Seguchi était haut perchée, hystérique. Son arme tremblait un peu. Le chanteur se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne pouvait voir Yuki mais il savait où il était._

_« Lâche-le. Ce n'est pas un jeu Seguchi. Pourquoi dois-tu décider de ma vie, maintenant ? Je suis grand », dit Yuki._

_Seguchi secoua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air paniqué._

_« Non, non, non. Où as-tu eu cette arme ? Où ? C'est lui qui te l'a donnée, fit Seguchi en poussant du canon la tête de Shûichi._

_- Pas du tout. Je l'ai trouvée dans tes affaires Tohma. Maintenant, lâche-le. S'il te plaît. Pour moi... » La voix de Yuki s'était fait suppliante vers la fin._

_Seguchi ne voulait toujours pas, puis il hésita. Son bras se baissa un peu, Shûichi soupira de soulagement, au dernier moment Seguchi le releva et il allait tirer. Yuki fut plus rapide et tira dans bras tenant l'arme. Seguchi gémit de douleur, lâcha son arme. Shûichi vit l'arme tomber devant lui, il prit l'initiative de la jeter loin de son propriétaire. Seulement, il ne vit pas Seguchi sortir un autre pistolet de sa veste avec sa main valide. Yuki fut encore une fois le plus rapide, il tira dans l'autre bras. Cette fois-ci, Seguchi était hors d'état de nuire. L'écrivain s'approcha rapidement de Shûichi ; il avait les yeux exorbités de terreur, les larmes coulant toujours. Il fixait Seguchi qui gémissait dans son sang. Yuki le releva et le fit asseoir sur le lit. Il lui enleva le sang sur le visage. Le chanteur s'accrochait désespérément à la manche de son manteau._

_Un peu plus tard, la police et les amis de Shûichi arrivèrent. Yuki fut traité comme présumé coupable mais grâce à l'intervention du chanteur, l'écrivain fut gardé comme témoin. Kristal arriva aux côtés de Shûichi, lui prit la main l'emmena en dehors de la chambre. Elle fusilla du regard Yuki. _

_Elle se disait que plus jamais Shûichi n'approcherait cet homme dangereux. Shûichi ne fit rien contre et se laissa entraîner par ses amis, sans se retourner._

« Yuki... »

Celui-ci se tourna vers la forme allongée. Cette histoire l'avait blessé, que Seguchi fasse tout pour arriver à ses fins, il le savait. Mais que Seguchi blesserait quelqu'un de sa famille, surtout lui qui était soi-disant important à ses yeux, pour s'attirer le mérite du 'sauvetage' ? Non, jamais il n'avait pensé ça de Seguchi.

__

Peu après, Yuki m'a demandé pourquoi Sun Of night n'existait plus. Or le groupe existe toujours, seulement, il est en pause. Le temps de se retrouver, je pense.

« Kristal veut terminer ses études, ensuite elle a rencontré quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit loin de lui. Ensuite, Rick est parti en Angleterre pour faire une tournée à la sauvage, avec certain de ses amis. Et Thomas... eh bien, il est avec Maiko. Il apprend ardemment le japonais pour pouvoir vivre au Japon un jour... lointain. Non, je rigole. Ils sont très mignons ensemble. Pour moi ça été différent, Hiro était là, – même si Suguru machin-chose n'était pas très content de me voir – et on a formé le groupe qu'on voulait faire depuis toujours. »

Il m'a aussi demandé si j'avais lu son livre. Bien sûr. J'ai été ému, j'avais l'impression de voir le Yuki du jour où il m'a sauvé. Je lui ai demandé si c'était moi le chanteur dans son histoire. Il n'a rien répondu. Il a juste haussé les épaules et a tiré sur sa cigarette. Je connais la réponse. Puis, pour l'embêter, je l'ai accusé de plagiat. Il m'a regardé avec de gros yeux.

« Bah oui, _Never too late _est propriété privée de S.O.N. » Sa réplique était plaisante. Il m'a embrassé, tout en me disant de me taire si je ne voulais pas être occupé dans ce canapé.

Il m'a fait la totale ! Tout de même, ce mec est un dieu grec ! Comment un homme de son type peut exister sur Terre ? Enfin, je ne me plains pas puisque cet homme est avec moi, là, tout de suite.

Je me suis réveillé dans un lit – pas habillé du tout – avec un Yuki tout mignon qui me serrait la taille avec force. Je me suis retourné et le mouvement a réveillé le cher homme. On s'est souri. Eh oui, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai vu mon petit Yuki sourire sincèrement. Un tout petit sourire mais ça compte. Et il semblait comblé.

C'est aussi la première fois où je lui ai dit : « Je t'aime, Yuki. » C'était une sensation bizarre de lui avouer mais très concluante. Là, il m'a demandé de l'appeler « Eiri ». J'étais tout émoustillé, alors je l'ai répété, plusieurs fois. Et encore, il a souri.

On s'est embrassés longtemps. J'ai même cru que j'allais m'étouffer.

C'est vrai, le départ au Japon a tout changé. Des malheurs mais un énorme bonheur maintenant. Même si je sais que ce ne sera pas rose tout les jours.

Je l'aime, c'est tout.

Ah Seguchi ? Il a eu son procès, et Mika a demandé à ce qu'il aille dans un hôpital psychiatrique au lieu de la prison. Elle semblait maîtriser la situation mais en fait elle était désespérée. Je suis d'accord avec elle, Seguchi a besoin de soins. Pour son obsession, la tentative de meurtre et l'agression qu'il avait ordonnée sur Yuki.

Au moins, je peux dire que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

__

« **It's hard to say that I was wrong **(C'est dur de dire que j'avais tort)

**It's hard to say I miss you **(c'est dur de dire que tu me manques)

**Since you've been gone it's not the same. **(Depuis que tu es parti ce n'est pas pareil.)... » (4)

**FIN**

(1) _The taste of ink_ de The Used

(2)_ Never Too Late _de Three Days Grace

(3) _Si la vie m'a mis là _de Tryo

(4) _It's hard to say _de The Used

Merci à **Chawia **d'avoir eu du courage à tout corriger ^^, **Inukag9** de me suivre depuis le début, ainsi que **Jonzac, Manaji, Hlne, Rebhist, Kiranagio, Mercurochrome, Dioramanya, Bouh, Miss-hayden **et **Evey88.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! :D  
**


End file.
